Quiero intentar todo (contigo)
by Janyo
Summary: El antiguo compañero de tretas de Nick, Finnick, terminó conociendo sin querer a la ídolo pop más popular de Zootopia, la despampanante Gazelle. La gacela superestrella quedó impresionada por las habilidades y la personalidad del pequeño vulpino, por lo que le propone volverse a ver aunque él no parece estar interesado. Pista 06: Loba o Aggresiva recepción (Parte 1)
1. Introducción

**Pista sin nombre o Introducción**

* * *

Toda mi vida he maldecido mi condición actual, mi apariencia física, mi especie y claro, mi asquerosa forma de ser. Desde muy temprana edad aprendí una, no, dos dolorosas verdades: 1. Que jamás crecería más y 2. Que los zorros, incluso los lindos zorros del desierto como yo, eran una de las especies menos favoritas de Zootopia, pues antes de los 10 años ya sabía que mi vida estaba condenada a ser un indetenible espiral lleno de tristeza, infelicidad y eterna agonía; las burlas constantes sobre mi estatura, mi apariencia infantil y la cereza del pastel, ser un zorro, terminaron por amargarme mi existencia a tan corta edad.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando llegué a la edad de la punzada; aunque había cumplido 16 años de edad, aún parecía un cachorro de 4 años para la mayoría de los mamíferos de esta podrida ciudad y descubrí, gracias a las artimañas características de un zorro que en realidad era una excelente forma de tomarle el pelo a los animales. Mientras veía como mis bravucones eran tratados con la punta del pie por parecer zorros delincuentes (aunque no lo fueran), el resto de los mamíferos no podían odiar a una linda e inocente criatura como yo, pese a ser un zorro; mi baja altura y mi exagerada apariencia infantil me permitía hacer cosas que ni el mejor maestro del disfraz podría a hacer, así como realizar una infinidad de tretas.

Y así comenzó mi nada inocente estilo de vida, haciendo por desgracia verdadero el estereotipo de los zorros, pero en esa etapa de mi vida, comprendí que era la única forma de ganarse la vida para un desdichado vulpino como yo. Si el mundo no quería darme una oportunidad, ¿por qué debía tratar de portarme como un ciudadano ejemplar?

Los años pasaron y las cosas cambian; pero para bien o para mal, yo no; y no me refiero en el sentido psicológico, literalmente, aún me veo joven pese a tener treinta y que les importa años de edad, todavía puedo continuar haciendo esta clase de mañas, aunque ahora sólo de manera ocasional.

Debido a ciertos problemas en la ciudad y la ausencia de mi viejo compañero de tretas, el idiota de Nick, me vi obligado a buscar un trabajo más honesto. En realidad no estaba tan mal, mi "nuevo" empleo sin el tarado ese fue el de vender las nuevas y mejoradas Popsypatitas en la cafetería de Jumbeaux's (ironías de la vida), esta vez de manera formal y sin recurrir a tretas; mi trabajo sólo consistía en vender las patipaletas a los clientes más pequeños, en especial a las hembras (o machos raritos, ¡puaj!) que consideran tierno a un cachorro fénec con disfraz de cantinero de película del oeste.

Al principio se me hacía aburridísimo, uno de los trabajos que más odio es vender, aunque nuevamente me di cuenta que podía sacarle provecho a mi apariencia en horas laborales: Con tan sólo mostrar ojos bonitos o contarles una dramática historia de mi difícil vida teniendo que trabajar para mantener a mi madre enferma y mis 15 o 20 hermanos menores, los animales con corazón sensible y/o mentes manipulables no dudaban en comprarme más producto del que necesitan, todo por una historia falsa y una buena actuación; ja, ja, que idiotas. Mi jefe cuestionaba mis métodos, y fui amenazado un par de veces en ser despedido por mi cuestionable ética, pero no lo hizo por los asombrosos resultados y la popularidad que ganó la cafetería donde trabaja "el pobrecito zorrito del desierto".

Por desgracia, pese a ponerle un poco de diversión y ganancia extra a mi trabajo, no tardé en encontrarlo súper aburrido de nueva cuenta. Contar con un trabajo honesto, seguro, sencillo y estable era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pues no era mi estilo y no tardó en volverse algo muy tedioso y monótono; soy un animal lleno de energía y mi cuerpecito me pedía algo más desafiante y movido, por eso muchas veces estuve tentado a regresar a mi vieja vida de microcrímenes, pero sin un buen compañero de tretas y con los años que comienzan a pesarme, no me decidí en hacerlo. Se podría decir que estaba pasando por una pequeña crisis existencial. Guácala, odio crecer.

En fin, por esa razón, algunos meses atrás, cuando comenzó todo este remedo de historia, decidí aprovechar mi día libre como un campeón, y no había nada más relajante en ese entonces para mí que pasar la mañana espiando y admirando a las hembras desnudas del club naturalista de Zootopia. No he conocido forma más desestresante hasta… ¿Qué? Un momento, ¿Piensan que soy un pervertido? ¡Ay, por todo los cielos! ¡Perdónenme por hacer uso correcto de las instalaciones donde los animales van a pasearse sin ropa! Malo sería que me pusiera espiarlos fuera de este bendito paraíso terrenal.

Desgraciadamente, elegí el peor día para deleitarme la pupila. ¿Quién diría que un tranquilo y pacífico día de nudismo terminaría así?

* * *

_**Notas iniciales:**_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bienvenidos nuevos lectores y rebienvenidos antiguos seguidores. Una vez más me aventuré a escribir una historia del increíble mundo de Zootopia, sin embargo esta vez, como pueden apreciarlo en el título y datos del fanfic, estará enfocado en dos personajes poco comunes del fandom: **Finnick** y **Gazelle**; y antes que se vayan huyendo y buscando una historia más interesante y decente (no los culpo), les ruego que al menos escuchen (¿lean?) lo que tengo que decirles._

_Esta historia tratará sobre cómo estos mamíferos de cualidades prácticamente duales e incompatibles se conocieron, sé que con sólo imaginarlo no les cabe en la cabeza ver a estos dos juntos, suena tan loco y desquiciado como fantasear con un zorro y una coneja juntos, simplemente ridículo; pero les pido un poco de su atención y entusiasmo para darle una oportunidad a este extraño relato._

_Además de conocer más del pasado de **Finnick** y de la escena musical de **Gazelle**. Esto no podría llamarse un fanfic de Zootopia sin el dúo inseparable de esta utópica ciudad animalesca, aunque sin robar tanto protagonismo verán a sus héroes favoritos en acción: Garraza y Bogo… ok, no, ¡**Judy** y **Nick** por supuesto! Tendrán un rol más de soporte pero vital en el desarrollo de la trama, apoyando o dándole un jalón de orejas al atolondrado y malhumorado protagonista. La historia también contará con una mezcla de viejos y nuevos personajes, y quizás hasta un invitado especial._

_Esta historia tiene cierta relación e influencia de uno de mis más grandes fanfics anteriores: Torpe zorro. No es una secuela directa pero se basa en varias cosas que establecí ahí, pero no teman, no es necesario leerla para entenderle, esta historia explicará lo que necesiten saber, pero seguramente se les hará más familiar la relación entre Nick y Finnick, como recordaran los que leyeron mi otro fic, el fénec tenía participaciones notables ahí._

_Sin embargo, una diferencia importante es que la narración, que a diferencia de la casi inocente historia de Torpe zorro, esta contará con un humor y descripciones un poco más subidas de tono. No se asusten (ni se emocionen) no son cosas muy fuertes, pero puede tratar de temas sugestivos y algo incómodos para algunos; aunque bueno, conociendo a la mayoría de los fans, creo que ya habrán leído cosas peores y les vale un cacahuate ja, ja, ja. En todo caso, no digan que no se los advertí_

_Aunque no sea una historia con personajes a los que están acostumbrados, espero que sea entretenida y aunque sea logre sacarles una sonrisita; sé que puede ser una pareja inusual o poco popular, pero me esforcé al máximo por hacer este relato lo más interesante posible y aunque estoy seguro que no tendrá una recepción como otras historias de Zootopia, el compartir con ustedes esta loca y desastrosa historia que hasta ahora sólo eran ideas y palabras mías, me alegra muchísimo. E intentaré contagiarles mi gusto por esta singular parejita y este estrafalario fanfic. Lo haré aunque me cueste la vida._

_Finalmente, agradeceré de todo corazón que me hicieran el enorme honor y placer de regalarme un review o comentario, no importa sobre que sea, créanme que lo leeré con mucho énfasis y emoción. Acepto de todo: halagos, insultos, felicitaciones, retroalimentación, críticas constructivas, destructivas y hasta mentadas de madre; lo que sea para ver reflejado lo que significa para ustedes esta historia. Dichas observaciones no me harán escribir más lento o rápido, es sólo que leer el impacto que tiene en la vida de ustedes, mis lectores, me da una sensación increíble y me ayuda enormemente a medir mi desarrollo como escritor. De antemano gracias y perdón por quitarles su tiempo con tantas sandeces._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de este raro (espero en un buen sentido) pero muy interesante fanfic, disfruten de este pedacito de mi alma titulado: **Quiero intentar todo (contigo)**_


	2. Estoy aquí

_**Pista 01: Estoy aquí o El fisgón morbosón**_

* * *

Era más de medio día y me encontraba escondido entre uno de los cientos de arbustos del club, sin nada más puesto encima, excepto claro, cargando unos binoculares para admirar esos hermosos cuerpos. Y como comentaba, una de las ventajas que encontré con los años sobre mi apariencia infantil, es qué puedo hacer esta clase de cosas sin consecuencias. Para un mamífero de mi edad, si se le sorprendiera espiando hembras, sería señalado y visto como un degenerado, me gritarían y hasta me expulsarían del lugar con todo y orden de restricción, pero si ven a un niño haciendo esto, dirán: "Ay, pobre cachorro, tiene curiosidad por el mundo" o "¿te perdiste, dónde están tus padres, pequeñín?" y lo más malo que podrían hacer es quitarme mis prismáticos o darme una tediosa platica sobre por qué es malo espiar; así que bueno, esta clase de situaciones de ganar-ganar son mis favoritas.

Por desgracia, este no parecía ser un buen día para deleitarse la pupila, pues la mayoría de los clientes eran machos o mamíferas poco agraciadas.

—Tsk, este lugar está perdiendo categoría —me dije a mi mismo, maldiciendo mi suerte.

Decidí que en aquel arbusto no había buenos trozos de piel que admirar. Me disponía a cambiar de escondite, hasta que vi tremendo cuerpazo caminar lentamente hacia la orilla de la laguna central del club.

—Oh là là.

Generalmente nunca me fijo mucho en los rostros porque sé que en la mayoría suele ser mamíferas que vienen por primera vez y nunca regresan; sin embargo, esa vez logré reconocer la cara de tan exuberante hembra; era una linda y muy hermosa nutria, tenía un pelaje café precioso, pese a presentar un par de cabellos grises denotando su edad madura, era también la dueña de un excepcional cuerpo de ensueño que mamíferas más jóvenes envidiaría. No cabía duda, era nada más y nada menos que mi antigua compañera del colegio: Olivia. O debería decir, la ahora Sra. Nutriález.

—Unf… —Mordí mi labio inferior.

Parece que al fin había desquitado el precio del lugar (si hubiera pagado, claro) cuando vi desde mis binoculares a varios metros de distancia a Olivia después de tanto tiempo, por un momento, mi mente empezó a divagar, pero lejos de pensamiento libidinosos (eso era más tarde), recordé un poco mis años mozos. Nunca fui muy sociable, pero creo que hablé un par de veces con ella, recuerdo que era una chica dulce y muy amable, de las pocas especies que no te rechazaba por ser un zorro, quizás debí haber hablado un poco más con ella, no sé, empezar siendo amigos, y luego, algo más, o bueno, no creo que a ella le hubiera interesado un enano gruñón de otra especie como yo; en aquel entonces era un crío penoso y tímido, nada que ver con mi actual yo; pero en fin, ahora ya era tarde, muy tarde, especialmente cuando me enteré que la nutria ya había sido tomada.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma —murmuré al ver pasar a otra nutria cerca de mi antigua compañera de salón.

El viejo Emmitt, el esposo de Olivia y la principal causa para no acercarme más a esa hermosa dama de figura angelical. El señor Nutriález no es un mal tipo, no lo conozco en persona, pero sé que es un esposo devoto; solía comprar Popsypatitas cuando el idiota de Nick y yo las vendíamos afuera de las oficinas de los Lemmings, mientras mi compañero vendía las golosinas congeladas a esos roedores, el viejo Emmitt se paraba a un lado y hablaba un poco con mi exsocio mientras comía sin prisa una Popsypatita, yo estaba escondido en el bote de basura cercano para reciclar los palitos de paletas, y como estaba aburrido no podía evitar oír (y más con las orejotas parabólicas que tengo) una de sus tantas conversaciones melosas, sosas y románticas sobre su esposa o sus criaturitas, imagino que Nick estaba igual de fastidiado que yo, pero escuchaba con atención para tener una buena relación con clientes potenciales, creo que aprendí más de la situación actual de Olivia por boca de su esposo. Pero en fin, ¿Qué diablos hacía pensando en todo esto? ¡Vine a ver carne y a fantasear, no a meditar sobre pasadas experiencias de otro fulano!

Cuando volví a ponerme los prismáticos en dirección a las nutrias, ya no estaba esa mamacita; en su lugar, las lentes de mi aparato enfocaron a la otra nutria pero en otro lugar, uno menos… atractivo. ¡Guácala! Ugh, al menos ahora sé que la señora Nutriález no sólo se fijó en la enorme sonrisa de su esposo para casarse con él.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó una voz profunda y masculina, pero bastante familiar delante de mí.

Me quité los binoculares ligeramente asustado y delante de mí estaba el dueño y recepcionista del lugar, mi viejo amigo Yax, un búfalo, bisonte, yak, ¡o qué sé yo! Era una especie de buey de dos cuernos, de pelaje café y look Hippie con todo y una melena asquerosa rodeado de moscas; igual que todos en este lugar, estaba desnudo, cargando sólo un collar de cuentas y, como buen amante de la naturaleza, olía a hierba quemada.

—Bah, eres tú — le dije sin prestar mayor atención y me volví a colocar los binoculares—, hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? Acabo de ver a una linda chica y…

—¿Finnick? —preguntó Yax algo confundido— ¿Eres tú? —apartó el pelaje excesivo que cubría sus ojos para verme mejor.

—No… —respondí sarcásticamente—, soy el inspector de culos… ¡Claro que soy yo, baboso! ¿Quién más voy a ser? —seguí buscando a Olivia sin mirar al hippie ese— Demonios Yax, ¿otra vez olvidas quién soy yo? —al fin volví a encontrar a Olivia, quien ya estaba muy abrazada y cariñosa con su esposo—. En serio, debes dejar de aspirar esa porquería…

—Oye, ponle pausa a tu historia, hermano —dijo en su característico acento de vagabundo—, no me refiero a eso Finn, lo que pasa es que toda la mañana he recibido quejas de un fisgón espiando a las chicas y tomándoles fotos con una cámara profesional, cuando te ví ahí escondido con esos gemelos, pensé que eras tú, viejo.

—No soy un fisgón, soy un simple observador de cuerpos celestiales y estoy haciendo una investigación meramente científica —las nutrias estaba poniéndose demasiado querendonas, y como no soy esa clase de pervertido, aparté los prismáticos—, vamos Yax, sabes que sólo vengo a tomar el sol y ver un par de caras bonitas, yo nunca tomo fotos, no es mi estilo, jamás le haría eso a una dama.

Aunque no lo crean, hasta los mirones tenemos niveles, tampoco me considero a mí mismo un mirón o un degenerado, sólo vengo aquí cuando estoy deprimido o aburrido para alegrarme el día, pero el sólo ver lindos cuerpos y bellos rostros me basta, no necesito tomar fotos o disfrutar la emoción de ser atrapado (me han contado); soy sólo un aficionado de este finísimo deporte, no un voyeurista enfermo de tiempo completo. Eso y tomar fotos sería más sospechoso para mi papel de niño bueno descubriendo el mundo, odiaría arruinar mi estilo.

—Sí viejo, ya lo sé, lamento la confusión, hermano.

—Nah, no te preocupes, te perdono.

—Aún así Finn, ya sabes que no me gusta que estés espiando a los clientes, no es correcto y no es por lo que fundé este paraíso terrenal. El Oasis Místico no fue hecho sólo para saciar el morbo de ver cuerpos desnudos, sino para compartir un espacio íntimo y cercano entre diferentes mamíferos para lograr conectarnos con nuestro yo interno y…

¡Aburrido! Ya he oído ese sermón cientos de veces. No negaré que las intenciones de Yax sean nobles, puras y muy, muy fumadas, pero dudo mucho ser él único que sólo va ahí para pasearse en pelotas, jugar volleyball de playa, hacer yoga, revolcarse en el lodo o conocer otros mamíferos sin ropa; tampoco creo que todos sean unos perversitos como yo, pero bueno. Hace años que conozco al viejo Yax; tiempo atrás Nick y yo venimos acá por cuestión de trabajo, hicimos un par de tretas un tanto desagradables que quisiera olvidar, pero pagaban muy bien; aunque al final tuvimos que dejarlo por ciertos problemas. Pese a todo, Yax es un animal muy tranquilo y paciente, después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos y me deja venir a visitar su establecimiento gratis de vez en cuando, aunque claro, aún le molesta que no use las instalaciones como él prefiere, pero aún así me tolera y me ha salvado el pellejo un par de veces. Es un buen amigo.

—"Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera de una mejor manera" —imité la voz hippie del yak, adelantándome a su tedioso discurso.

—Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera de una mejor manera —terminó Yax su típico sermón.

—Lo sé viejo, pero no tiene nada de malo, llevo años viniendo aquí y nunca has tenido una queja mía, ¡y lo sabes! Las pocas hembras que se han dado cuenta piensan que soy un cachorro travieso, nadie se ofende y todos felices.

—Eso no es buena onda Finn, pero ok, tienes razón, no puedo decirte nada si los clientes no tienen problema con ello.

Oh Yax, eres muy inteligente, pero a veces muy ingenuo. Por eso te aprecio, viejo amigo.

—Aún así, te pido que por favor hoy dejes de hacer eso, ¿sí? El fisgón de la cámara me está preocupando y más con los clientes de la zona VIP, si no lo atrapo pronto, los visitantes se...

—Feh, ¿la zona VIP? —lo interrumpí— ¿Qué clase de novato se metería a espiar a unas cuantas ancianas ricachonas?

La zona VIP del Oasis Místico es una región separada del centro naturalista, se podría decir que esta es la sección para pobres, mientras que la zona VIP es un parque más pequeño, privado y selecto, con muchos lujos y claro para los mamíferos más sofisticados y finos que puedan pagarla, Yax será un bobo, pero es todo un as para los negocios. Pero en fin, uno pensaría que la zona más elegante contaría con las hembras más bellas, jugosas y hermosas de Zootopia, lastimosamente, no es así, porque al parecer las chicas ricas más lindas deben tener sus propias playas privadas o prefieren pasearse desnudas en sus mansiones o yates, porque están en algún lugar menos aquí. La zona VIP siempre está ocupada por ancianos, viejos decrépitos y claro, las típicas señoras pudientes, chismosas y para no sonar grosero, feas con f de foca. Esa es la razón por la que yo siga espiando chicas en la sección principal, al menos ahí hay más variedad y cuerpos mejor agraciados. Por ello se me hacía extraño el comentario de mi amigo bovino

—El problema es que hoy tenemos a una cliente muy especial y…

—¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién vino hoy? ¿Un excéntrico millonario, o su esposa supermodelo, o una gorda de la ópera o quién? —le dije en tono de broma.

—Lo siento Finn, no puedo decírtelo, esta señorita me ha pedido que no revele su identidad y que se mantenga un bajo perfil lo más discreto posible.

Mis enormes orejas se extendieron de golpe al escuchar eso. Pese a lo mal que me expresé de la sección VIP, se dice que 1 vez cada 4000 años, alguna celebridad suele pasarse por ese chiquero; el sólo mencionar "señorita" despertó mi interés y encendió mi radar de hembras hermosas, igual podría tratarse de otra decepción, pero está preocupación exagerada del calmado y tranquilo Yax no era común.

—¿Una nena soltera, eh? ¿Quién podría venir a ese nido de arpías y pagar por ello? ¿Acaso es la sensual tigresa del noticiero? ¿Esa sexy cabra y actriz de la telenovela "Amor prohibido"? ¿O será acaso la…?

—Oye, oye, Finnick, detén tu carro un momento, pequeñín, ya te dije que no te puedo revelar la identidad de esta importante cantante de Zootopia, lo siento amigo, no puedo quedarle mal.

Soltera, cantante importante de Zootopia, temía que la teoría de la gorda de ópera fuera real, pero no me iba a rendir. ¿Qué más mi estúpido pero noble amigo? ¿Qué más? Quiero detalles.

—Entiendo, que pena, ¿te importaría decirme por lo menos su nom…?

—¡Oye! Ya sé lo que tramas Finnick, y no me lograrás sacar información de esta boquita.

¡Rayos! Debí haber sido menos directo. Yax no era tan bobo después de todo.

—Es en serio Finn, no tengo tiempo para esto, si el fotógrafo se cuela a la sección VIP, no sólo incomodará a mi invitada especial, sino la reputación del lugar se irá abajo, por favor viejo, sabes que siempre te digo todo, pero por lo menos hoy, no insistas más, ¿quieres?

—Ahhh… —respondí con honestidad—, de acuerdo.

—Gracias Finnick, sabía que comprenderías, ahora, para estar seguros podrías prometerme no… ¿Finn? ¿Finnick?

Para antes de que acabara de hablar, yo ya me había alejado corriendo de esa zona.

—Zona VIP, ¡aquí voy!

Jamás creí estar emocionado por decir esas horrendas palabras. No sabía qué clase de chica encontraría ahí, pero, ¿Qué podría perder? Aunque pensándolo bien, esperaba que Nangi no estuviera dando clases de Yoga a esa hora. Bbbrrrrrr. Me dio escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

* * *

Después de haber burlado la seguridad de la entrada, por fin me encontraba en la sección privada del Oasis Místico, hacía años que no venía aquí, no recordaba que fuera tan enorme, ¿Yax habrá remodelado el lugar o yo me encogí?

Similar al oasis principal, esta era una zona en su mayoría verde, pero cubierta de pastizales mucho más altos, se me hacía más difícil avanzar aunque perfecto para pasar desapercibido. De pronto, escuché murmullos cerca, casi a ciegas me fui guiando por el sonido hasta a dar del otro lado del oasis. Para mi mala suerte, mis temores se hicieron ciertos, en una piscina de lodo estaban tres mamíferas, una elefanta y dos rinocerontes hembras, con su cuerpo metido en el fango y sólo su cabeza afuera con rebanadas de pepinos cubriendo sus párpados y canturreando como las cacatúas que eran. Al menos el lodo ayudó a no ver cosas desagradables.

Seguí mi recorrido por el finísimo lugar que de fino sólo tenía muebles y estructuras típicas de ricachones, pero no eran tan diferente de la sección regular del club naturalista. Excepto por los jaguares musculosos de casi 2 metros cargando charolas con bebidas y tragos para las señoras. Lastimosamente, eso es lo mejor que podrías encontrar en esta parte del club y ya que yo no bateo para ese lado, no me interesaba. Sin embargo, seguí al pobre infeliz a su destino, quizás está a punto de dejarle una bebida a la cantante esa. Entonces el felino se acercó a una yegua que no estaba tan mal parecida, pero tampoco era muy agradable a la vista, el mesero le entregó su bebida con una sonrisa.

—Gracias guapo —le dijo la yegua—. Aquí tienes —le entregó una faja de billetes—, y guarda el cambio gatito, te lo has ganado.

—Gracias Madame, tan linda y detallista como siempre —respondió galantemente el felino.

—¡Ay pilluelo!

El jaguar se dio la vuelta para irse. Grave error. La señora aprovechó para darle una fuerte nalgada al jaguar, quien se sobresaltó un poco pero fue capaz de soltar una carcajada. En serio, no envidiaba su suerte, aunque el tipo parecía disfrutarlo, ¿será acaso que la propina que le dio la yegua lo vale? Yo con esa faja de dinero también estaría así de alegre pero… no sé, no quisiera estar en su lugar. No de nuevo. Bbbbbrrrrrrrrr, vamos Finnick, ¡piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa!

Volví a la realidad y seguí al fornido felino quien se alejaba de la lujuriosa hembra. Al llegar al minibar, una pequeña cabaña de techo de paja en medio de la zona VIP, el mesero se puso a hablar con otro jaguar. Como dije, mis orejas parabólicas no son sólo de adorno; sin acercarme mucho, pude escuchar perfectamente la conversación de esos dos, sólo decían cosas triviales, ninguna sobre la misteriosa invitada, luego, se acercó un tercer felino, este era una pantera de pelaje negro, e interrumpió su charla preguntando sobre si habían visto al fisgón. ¡Demonios! Me olvidé por completo de él, a menos que se refirieran a mí. El tiempo se me acababa y no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Estuve unos minutos más buscando a la invitada especial de Yax, pero sólo terminaba encontrando hembras de edad avanzada y nada atractivas. Al cabo de un rato me rendí, me fui caminando desganado hacia la salida sin importar que me descubrieran. Justo cuando pasé por una pared cubierta de enredaderas y hojas verdes, mi oreja izquierda se tensó. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y me concentré, era el sonido de… ¿música? Esperé unos momentos más y entonces escuché el ruido de un instrumento, era... ¿un arpa? No, no, no, un arpa no suena así, debía ser una guitarra. Abrí los ojos y traté de seguir el sonido, caminé de largo del muro hasta que llegué a la esquina, donde terminaba la barda. Lo pensé unos segundos y entonces estuvo claro, sea lo que sea que se escuchaba estaba del otro lado. Toqué la supuesta pared y no sentí ningún muro sólido, sólo eran un montón de ramas y hojas que podría atravesar con un poco de dificultad. Volteé para ambos lados y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, empecé escabullirme entre las lianas y ramas del arbusto, gracias a mi tamaño y a que las hojas estaban algo suaves, pude traspasar la cobertura de trepadoras sin mayor problema.

Del otro lado encontré un paisaje desconocido, ¿sería una nueva sección? Hace años que no venía por aquí, ¿será otra sección VIP? Vaya que Yax hizo varias modificaciones todos estos años, ¡Y nunca me lo dijo el muy desgraciado! Me concentré y nuevamente volví a escuchar el ruido de una guitarra, pero ahora, también reconocí el otro sonido, era una voz, una voz femenina. No cabía duda, debía ser ella, estuve a punto de correr a buscarla cuando recordé que no vine aquí de visita, sino en una misión de infiltración.

Tomé mis binoculares con ambas patas y me escondí entre la hierba alta, conforme caminaba, la música se intensificaba más y la voz se hacía cada vez más clara. De pronto, la música se silenció y ya no logré escuchar ni oír nada. ¡Demonios! Estaba usando el sonido para guiarme a ciegas. Pero unos segundos después, el sonido de unas cuerdas me indicaron que una canción había comenzado, acompañado por la voz de una hembra. Esta vez la escuché a la perfección.

_Ya, sé que no vendrás_

_Todo lo que fue_

_El tiempo lo dejó atrás_

_Sé que no regresarás_

_Lo que nos pasó_

_No repetirá jamás_

_Mil años no me alcanzarán_

_Para borrarte y olvidar_

Esa voz… esa voz… se me hacía muy familiar. Era una voz algo grave para ser la de una chica, pero era definitivamente femenina. No soy un experto, pero su timbre de voz no sonaba como la típica cantante tierna y genérica de las que abundan en el mercado musical; era una muy marcada y diferente.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_Queriendo convertir_

_Los campos en ciudad_

_Mezclando el cielo con el mar_

_Sé que te dejé escapar_

_Sé que te perdí_

_Nada podrá ser igual_

_Mil años pueden alcanzar_

_Para que puedas perdonar_

Y no cantaba nada mal. Agité mi cabeza, no tenía que distraerme, no vine para apreciar la música o tomar el sol. Seguí mi camino a hurtadillas y gateando para no ser descubierto, pero era difícil entre tanto pasto alto y maleza, a veces, terminaba alejándome un poco, mi oído era bueno, pero no tan preciso como mi vista. Cerré los ojos un momento y nuevamente escuché la canción para orientarme mejor.

—«¿Dónde estás niña? ¿Dónde estás?» —pensaba en ese momento.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

_Que nada le puedo yo hacer_

Mis oídos se erizaron y por fin supe en qué dirección estaba ella: a unos 15 metros, a las 3 en punto. Mientras me dirigía con sigilo y mucha cautela, me puse a divagar y a pensar quién sería dicha chica; la voz se escuchaba muy joven, lo que descartaba que fuera una anciana arrugada más y no dejaba de sonarme extrañamente familiar, seguramente era alguna cantante de música Pop. ¡Bah! No soy muy adepto a lo popular, pero definitivamente no me gusta esa música comercial y manipuladora que hablan del amor y demás cursilerías; ¡Guácala! No lograba identificar a la chica, pero sólo podía adivinar a quién pertenecía esa voz, ¿sería Jennifer Antílopez? ¿Cristina Águila? ¿Laura Gattini? ¿O acaso sería…?

_Las cartas que escribí_

_Nunca las envié_

_No querrás saber de mi_

_No puedo entender_

_Lo tonta que fui_

_Es cuestión de tiempo y fé_

_Mil años con otros mil más_

_Son suficientes para amar_

Por fin llegué al borde donde terminaba la supuesta hierba alta, aunque a penas y me cubría agachado. Con mucho cuidado y despacito, cual si fuera Tom el mirón a punto de ver a Lady Godiva (nada más lejos de la verdad), me asomé sin usar los prismáticos hacia dónde estaba la dueña de esa potente voz. Con una paciencia infinita, junté ambas patas y luego las separé para abrirme paso entre las gruesas hojas de pasto. Pero lo que vi, me hizo abrir los ojos de sopetón y casi se me salen.

—«E-e-e-e e-e-es… Es… ¡E-es G-G-Ga-Ga-Gazelle!» —grité a todo pulmón en mis pensamientos.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo comprender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día que_

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos que_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

¡No podía ser, era ella, la cantante más famosa de toda Zootopia! Yax no mentía para nada, era Gazelle, ¡Con mil demonios, era ella! Enfrente de mi estaba una hermosa y despampanante gacela, con un hocico largo y afilado, un largo flequillo rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos que permanecían cerrado mientras cantaba con mucha entrega y pasión, un suave y terso pelaje color café rayando en dorado en combinación con mechones blancos en el centro de su cuerpo que combinaban perfectamente con su apariencia de Afrodita y sobre su cabeza unos grandes, curvos y exóticos cuernos que, para ser una hembra, se veían bastante llamativos y daban una apariencia sin igual. No cabía duda, ¡Era ella, era ella maldita sea! ¡La única y original! ¡GAZELLE!

_Si aún piensas algo en mi_

_Sabes que sigo esperándote_

La gacela cantó la última línea con un sentimiento muy profundo, contagioso, con una potencia y singularidad en la voz que no le hacía justicia a lo poco que había oído de ella en la radio. Lo admito, nunca he sido fan de la tal Gazelle, pero oírla ahí, en vivo, era algo que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Que es mucho decir para alguien como yo que aborrece ese tipo de música.

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos que_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos que_

Gazelle estaba sentada en una mesa de playa, con las piernas cruzadas… cielos, esas piernas… encima de estas apoyaba una enorme guitarra acústica que la chica tocaba con mucha habilidad. No sabía que además de cantante tocaba sus propios instrumentos, pensé que los vocalistas eran un montón de niños mimados que sólo tenían cuerdas vocales privilegiadas, pero no parecía el caso de esta chica que cantaba mejor de lo que quisiera reconocer, ¡y además estaba bellísima!

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome un pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día_

_Estoy aquí queriéndote_

—¡Estoy aquí… ehehehehehehe! —Gazelle cantó con una voz súper potente la última estrofa mientras descendía el ritmo paulatinamente con la guitarra.

Vaya, no podía creerlo. Estaba sin palabras; realmente no pensé que me fuera a topar con esta chica, con una artista famosa y prestigiosa. Parecía algo difícil de creer. Y de pronto, como un balde de agua fría, recordé porque razón estaba ahí. Volví a mirar a la chica y mis ojos casi se salen de nuevo, quedé viéndola con mi cara de idiota, completamente atónito.

—«¡Santo Mickey Mouse!»

Gazelle se puso de pie y apartó la guitarra de su cuerpo que hasta el momento cubría perfectamente toda parte intima; la chica dejó el instrumento de madera en una mesita y por fin pude ver a la extraordinaria gacela como su mamacita la trajo al mundo. Mi mirada invadió libidinosamente cada centímetro cuadrado de su deslumbrante cuerpo. Un cuello delgado y muy largo sostenido por hombros deliciosos con una sexy clavícula bien marcada, unos pechos modestos (pero igual de grandes y deseosos para un macho de mi complexión) que combinaban con su candente físico, un vientre casi plano y esbelto con un pequeño y delicado ombligo, una cintura de modelo de Play-Fox y unas caderas… oh por los bigotes de Walt Disney, nunca había visto unas caderas tan grandes, anchas y bien torneadas en toda mi zorruna vida, y finalmente unas piernas… ¡Caramba! Por todas las tretas del mundo, unas piernas grandes, largas y firmes, con unos jugosos muslos que, seguramente podrían triturar mi cráneo entre ellos, sería la forma más hermosa, sensual y erótica de morir. Definitivamente se me paró… se me detuvo el corazón de sólo ver en cuerpo completo de esta… de esta… de esta diosa.

—¿Ah? —musitó la chica.

¡Maldita sea, lo olvidé por completo! Gazelle estaba mirándome, ¡me había descubierto! Sus lindos pechos, errr, que diga, sus ojos miraban directo hacía mi pseudoescóndite; me acosté completamente en el suelo y escondí mi cola y orejas lo mejor que pude; desde mi posición miré la cara de la gacela y se veía un poco arrugada y sus ojos entreabiertos, luego levantó ligeramente su mentón, era obvio que estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda; por instinto, cerré mis ojos, tape mis oídos y me preparé para lo peor.

—¡Ah… ah… a-chis! —Estornudó.

¿Qué diablos? Casi me daba otro infarto: Aún desde la tierra, miré con cautela a la despampanante hembra, quien sólo sacudía su nariz con los dedos, pero viendo hacia otra dirección diferente a donde yo estaba. Fiuuu, falsa alarma. Aunque también me sentí como un imbécil, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Ya tenía mi coartada, si me descubría sólo tendría que hacer ojitos lindos y fingir, aunque tampoco podría admirarla a mis anchas. No recordaba haber encontrado una presa así de hermosa, el sólo pensar en estar cerca de ella me excitaba y temía que, si me emocionaba demasiado, arruinaría todo, así que lo mejor era guardar distancia.

Volteé un segundo para recoger mis binoculares, pero no los encontré.

—«¿Qué demo…? ¿Dónde rábanos los puse?»

Dejé de prestar atención a la hembra y con sumo cuidado me puse a buscarlos; unos torpes minutos después por fin dí con ellos. Al sujetarlos y ponerlos en mis ojos, miré a la dirección donde se suponía que estaba, pero, no había nadie.

—«¡No, no, no! ¿¡Dónde estás!?»

No era posible, ¡estaba ahí hace un momento! No pudo irse tan rápido, dirigí los prismáticos a todas partes, observé con prisa una salida, pero parecía imposible que se hubiera ido sin darme cuenta, ¡no podía creer que algo tan hermoso se me escapara de mis garras! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Continúe peinando el área con la vista, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi pellejo.

—«¿Acaso…?»

No tuve tiempo de terminar esa frase, todo se oscureció en ese instante. En ese momento deje de ver, oír, oler o sentir. Me habían noqueado.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia. Estaré gustoso de leer cada uno de sus comentarios, opiniones y hasta insultos si así lo prefieren, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez he narrado en primera persona (según he leído en el mundo de los fanfics, el estilo que muchos evitan), pero espero que sea de su agrado y no tengan problemas en leer. Al escribir el fic sentía que la perspectiva de tercera persona no era suficiente para describir la historia a los ojos de Finnick, el encanto de este relato es la introspectiva del pequeño vulpino y no creía lograr lo que tenía en mi cabeza con un narrador omnipresente. Cómo pueden ver, soy casi un novato escribiendo en este estilo, no es tan fácil como parece, hay muchas limitantes a la hora de desarrollar la acción y sigo teniendo problemitas al mezclar tiempo presente con pasado (si encuentran algún error, una disculpa de antemano, trato de evitarlo lo mejor posible) donde no va, sin embargo, toda la forma en que me deja manejar a Finnick es fabulosa._

_Hablando sobre este pequeño pervertido (?), espero que pese a todo les haya gustado este personaje, no hay mucha información de él en el canon de Zootopia, pero espero haber plasmado bien lo poco que vemos de su personalidad y carácter, espero que no suene muy descabellado o muy fuera de su personaje, ¿qué piensan de su participación hasta el momento? Por ahora las cosas le han salido bien y lo vemos un poco calmado y apacible, pero no crean que me he olvidado de su naturaleza explosiva y fúrica. Y en cuanto a Gazelle, bueno, creo que se habrán dado una idea en quién está inspirada, lo lamento pero no puedo imaginar a este ángel con cuernos sin pensar en su homónima humana: Shakira. Ella es una fuerte influencia para este personaje, no soy un gran fan de la barranqueña, pero he tratado de hacer a mi personaje a ella lo más parecido posible, aunque tampoco una copia descarada (no la conozco, pero dudo que le guste tomar el sol de la misma manera que su versión animal en esta historia) y sí, también he tomado de referencia su música y su trayectoria, sin embargo, no es un tema central, espero que esta historia sea disfrutable tanto para sus fans como la gente que desconozca de ella._

_Pues creo que sería todo, lamento si me extendí mucho, aun no aprendo a ser más directo, pero bueno, gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigan haciendo en el siguiente capítulo, espero le den una oportunidad aunque no aparezcan sus personajes favoritos (aún). ¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!_

_**Basura Legal:**_

_Los personajes de Zootopia y lo relacionado a ellos le pertenece a Disney y sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

_La letra de la canción "Estoy Aquí" pertenece a Shakira y sus respectivos dueños, fue usada sólo con fines de ambientación._

_Los opiniones omitidos por los personajes en la historia no necesariamente representan la opinión del autor o de las entidades involucradas._

_Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_Si leíste esto con la voz del narrador de "La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales TUN TUN" te debo una Popsypatita._

_Todos los derechos (y los izquierdos) reservados._


	3. Escondite inglés

_**Pista 02: Escondite inglés o Piernas, ¿para qué las quiero?**_

* * *

Estaba recostado en algún lugar desconocido, quería levantarme pero no podía; el cuerpo me pesaba, me sentía sin energías y con una jaqueca que no dejaba de fastidiarme; pero ese era el menor de mis problemas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, simplemente no podía recordar nada, lo único que sabía era que ya había sentido esto antes; era esa sensación cuando te despiertas por segunda vez después de quedarte dormido o al despertar de una enorme borrachera. En vano intenté hacer memoria y quise recordar cosas simples como qué día era o dónde estaba, pero no pude.

Estaba luchando por recordar cuando mis sentidos se recuperaron lentamente: primero el olfato, mi pequeña nariz percibió el olor de hierba fresca, pasto seco y un delicioso aroma de frambuesas… espera, ¿qué? Era obvio que estaba al aire libre, pero no sabía en qué lugar. Mi oído regresó después y sólo escuché silencio absoluto, salvo una leve respiración, aparte de la mía; no estaba solo. Los tibios rayos del sol matutino me recordaron mi sentido del tacto, además de sentir mi cabeza descansando en una firme pero cómoda almohada y luego, para mi sorpresa, sentí como algo acariciaba mi rostro con ternura; eran unas pezuñas, delgadas y suaves, eran claramente femeninas o esperaba que lo fuera. Esto me estaba aterrando y gustando al mismo tiempo, pero la falta de información y claridad me carcomía por dentro. Por último, todo cambió de negro a rojo cuando mi vista regresó con mis párpados protegiéndome del sol y en ese momento, decidí abrirlos.

—¡Hola pequeñín!

La voz entusiasta de una hembra me saludó, intenté mirarla pero la luz me deslumbró y no pude ver más que una sombra borrosa a contraluz, alcé mi pata para bloquear el paso del sol y enfoqué mi visión. Lo primero que vi fueron dos curiosos ojos que me observaron con igual o mayor asombro que yo, me quedé como bobo intentando descifrar esa extraña mirada, al poco tiempo logré percibir más colores y note que esos misteriosos ojos eran de un enigmático color ámbar; luego, el resto de la imagen se fue aclarando nuevamente y logré ver a una hermosa gacela enfrente de mí.

—¡Hola! —Saludé como un idiota feliz y sonriendo como un completo imbécil.

Ella sólo me devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, era más una mueca de burla que de alegría. Noté como sus amarillos ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, lo cual no me importó hasta fijarme que no tenía nada puesto; después, mi mirada se clavó en su pecho y me sorprendió que ella también estuviera desnuda; enseguida comprendí que mi cabeza estaba apoyada no en una almohada, si no en su regazo, sobre sus firmes pero al mismo tiempo suaves muslos. Recuerdo haber sonreído como un tarado y mover la cola involuntariamente de felicidad por imaginarme cosas entre nosotros dos, pero no fue hasta que de golpe, a mi cabeza llegó el nombre de la chica quien no dejaba de verme con una risa presuntuosa y engreída.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHH! —grité sorprendido con mi voz grave y natural.

¡Era Gazelle! Me puse de pie de inmediato y me aparté unos metros de ella; al instante, puse una cara de asombro, como si me hubiera dado cuenta de una gran verdad; recordé todo de inmediato: estaba en el club naturalista, en una sección escondida de la zona VIP y que había estado espiando en secreto a esta diva hasta que algo me derribó. Recordé que se suponía que no debía verme, y ahora estaba ahí, precisamente enfrente de mí, mirándome curiosa; pero no parecía molesta, sino todo lo contrario, ella parecía toda sonrisas. Entonces entendí que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, seguramente ella creía que sólo era un crío, aunque esperaba que mi grito varonil no la hubiera hecho sospechar.

—Ho-hola. —Fingí hablar tímidamente como un cachorro, con una voz más aguda e infantil—. ¿Quién, quién edes tú? —pronuncié mal la 'r' para aparentar mejor mi edad.

—¡Ay, ternurita! —dijo la chica conmovida.

¡Bingo, se lo había tragado! Sólo me quedaba fingir un poco más y saldría de esta sin problemas.

—Soy Gazelle, mucho gusto amiguito, —Me saludó tomando mi pata—, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

—Yo me llamo Finnick, —confesé seguro de que no había necesidad de mentir en eso—, o Finn, como me dice mi mami. Mucho gusto señodita Gaz… gaze… ¿cómo eda?

Ella rió divertida y acarició mi cabeza con brusquedad, excesiva diría yo.

—Awww, ¡qué bonito! Es Gazelle, querido, pero puedes llamarme Gaze si lo prefieres, Finn.

—¡Gracias señodita Gaze!

—Oh, eres muy tierno, bebé.

La chica me miró risueña y me tomó entre sus pezuñas, me acercó a ella y me abrazó; mi cuerpo quedó pegado a su esbelto vientre mientras que mi cara quedó enterrada entre sus esponjosos pechos de malvavisco. ¡Por los pelos de mi cola, estaba en el paraíso! No tardé en devolverle el abrazo, frotando mis mejillas inocentemente en su busto y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, que era tan corta que casi logré alcanzar mis patas desde atrás.

Me hubiera gustado tocar algo más pero no quería arruinar la treta del pequeño inocente, aunque no negaré que estaba tentado en inspeccionar en carne propia qué tan diferente era el cuerpo de una diva respecto a cualquier otra chica. Pero mi investigación tendría que esperar para otra ocasión.

—Señodita Gaze… señodita Gaze… no puedo… despidad…

No tenía ningún problema respiratorio, ni quería separarme de ella o dejar de aspirar ese dulce aroma silvestre de su pelaje, simplemente no quería emocionarme demás si permanecía más tiempo entre sus dos bomboncitos. La chica dejó de abrazarme y me bajó al suelo, ella no dejaba de verme a la cara mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo sobreanimal por verla a los ojos.

—Ouuuuuu, ¡cosita linda! —Continuó hablando aún hincada—, eso sonó realmente increíble, corazón. —Pellizcó mi mejilla con bastante brusquedad—. Actúas espectacularmente tesoro, casi me convences que eras un cachorro, aún me parece difícil de creer que seas un adulto.

—Qué, qué… ¿QUÉ?

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de conocernos y esta chica ya sabía que la estaba engañando. Fue una nueva marca. Pero en fin, me quedé helado por sus declaraciones, ¿cómo diablos se dio cuenta?

—¿D-d-de… q-q-qué está ha-hablando señodita Gaze…? Yo-yo-yo no...

—Vamos Finn, no finjas, ya sé que es un engaño, tesoro —dijo cruzando los brazos, pero sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente.

No valía la pena seguir actuando, me había descubierto y estaba acabado.

—¡Por un demonio! —Suspiré fastidiado, con mi tono natural—… ah… bien, tú ganas niña, ¿estás feliz?

La gacela separó sus brazos y su mueca de felicidad fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

—Asombroso… incluso tu cara se transformó, ahora pareces un enano enojón…

—¡Hija de perra! Grrrr…

—… vaya, ¡realmente eres bueno en esto, pequeño mirón!

—¡Deja tu falsa modestia, niña! —Me quejé furioso. Reírse de mí y burlarse de mi estatura (cuando no estoy en media treta) son las cosas que me prenden enseguida—. Si soy tan bueno, querida, ¿cómo rábanos te diste cuenta?

—Fácil. —Continuó viéndome con una irritante mueca—. Ustedes los machos son fáciles de leer, no saben ocultar nada.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Además de ser una famosa engreída, también eres una feminista, ¡dame un respiro!

—Ja, ja. —Hizo una risita fastidiosa— No tontín, literalmente no saben ocultar nada; supe que no podías ser un niño porque, una sobresaliente parte de ti me dijo que debías ser un macho… ¡Y que macho, ja, ja, ja!

—¿Pero qué miér…? ¡Wahh!

Me tomó dos segundos entender a qué se refería, instintivamente cubrí mis vergüenzas con ambas patas mientras esa diablita se reía sonoramente. Y lo peor es que, por lo que pude sentir por simple inspección, es que no estaba "tan emocionado" como ella alardeaba, ¡maldita zorra, me lo volvió a hacer!

—Bueno, ja, ja, si te hace sentir mejor, no puedo llamarte "pequeñín" sin morderme la lengua, veo que eres un mamífero bien dotado… para tu tamaño, hasta a mí me impresionó.

—¡Eres una…!

—Ja, ja, ja… espera, espera, una más…

—¡Púdrete idiota!

—Veo que es cierto el dicho de: chiquito pero pico…

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Grité muerto de rabia y vergüenza. Hablo por cualquier macho cuando digo que es un tema que te hace arder la sangre, no es que me importara el asunto, de hecho soy muy seguro de mí mismo para que me afecte una tipa hablando mal de mi paquete; pero discutir de ello con una chica tan alta y fastidiosa, aunado a que me agarró desprevenido (literalmente, con los pantalones abajo), me hizo rabiar más de la cuenta.

—Cálmate Finn, la que debería estar molesta soy yo, no tú, aunque admito que fue un interesante cambio de papeles.

—¡Vete al infierno, Cuernos!

—¿Cuernos? Que lindo apodo me diste.

En serio, a pocos minutos de conocerla ya odiaba a esta tipa. No me sorprendía viniendo de una estrellita mimada como ella. Feh, famosos y ricachones presuntuosos, ¡todos son iguales!

—Hey, hey, lo siento Finn, je, je; sólo estaba bromeando, pero si te soy sincera, no me reí de eso, de hecho hablaba en serio cuando me refería a que para tu tamaño eres sorprendente, he conocido machos enormes que no son tan grandes en…

—¿¡Podríamos dejar el tema ya, su alteza!?

—Uy, que carácter, ¿y de que quieres hablar, mi dotado amigo?

Jamás sentí tantas ganas de estrangular a una hembra en mi vida. ¡Jamás! Lo juro.

—¡Lo que sea! ¿Qué tal sobre cómo terminé durmiendo en tus piernas?

—Mmmm... sobre eso… —Puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativa.

—¿Qué, qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues empieza a cantar, Cuernos. No iré a ningún lugar.

—Bueh, ya que insistes.

La chica sonrió con cinismo y después empezó a contarme lo sucedido:

_**«Me encontraba tranquila y en paz, relajándome en mi sección privada del club naturista, esperando por mi clase de Yoga. Para pasar el rato, estaba tocando una vieja canción en mi guitarra.**_

_**—Estoy aquí, queriéndote, ahogándome entre…**_

_**Hasta que mis oídos percibieron a un intruso. El sr. Yax me había advertido hace unos minutos de un mirón rondando el club, pese a asegurarme que era imposible que él entrara aquí, supuse enseguida que se trataba de ese bastardo. Pero decidí no hacer nada para no ahuyentarlo y actuar naturalmente. Continúe mi canción sin interrupciones hasta que miré de reojo al pervertido, oculto entre la hierba. Lo noté por ese par de enormes orejas asomándose entre los pastizales y su cola que se movía de lado a lado, probablemente disfrutando del espectáculo.»**_

¡Qué imbécil fui! Restregué mi cara con ambas patas en medio de su relato.

_**«—**_«¿Disfrutando el show, maldito?»**_ —pensé en ese momento._**

_**Dejé la guitarra en la mesa y me puse de pie. No soy una chica a quien le avergüenza su cuerpo en un lugar como este, pero creo que cualquiera se sentiría incómoda si la estuviera espiando un maldito degenerado, así que no pude evitar mirar molesta hacía la dirección del pervertido ese; pero al notar que se escondía, fingí un estornudo esperando engañarlo y que no se fuera del lugar; debía actuar natural hasta avisar al sr. Yax; mientras tomaba mi bolso para pedir ayuda por teléfono, noté que el fulano ese ya no estaba viéndome, parecía que se había dado la espalda buscando algo… o haciendo porquerías entre la maleza, no sabía.**_

_**—**_«Es mi oportunidad» _**—dije para mí—**_ «¡Me las pagarás, maldito depravado!»

_**Veloz como la gacela que soy, me movía hacía el bastardo hasta quedar detrás de él. Cuando el muy bobo se percató de mi presencia, ya era demasiado tarde, él estuvo a punto de voltear, pero antes de que intentara cualquier otra cosa, solté una fuerte patada en su cabeza.**_

_**—**_«¡Te tengo!»

**_Di un golpe limpio y vi como el infeliz se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Las clases de defensa personal que tomé aquí habían rendido sus frutos y mis piernas no sólo eran para bailar.»_**

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Fuiste tú, tú me noqueaste?!

—Sí, ¡y te lo merecías por cochinote!

—¿No pudiste gritar y pedir ayuda como alguien normal?

—¿Para qué, para alertarte y que huyeras, enano libidinoso?

—¿A quién llamas enano, jirafona?

_**«Pero el gusto me duró poco. Orgullosa de mí misma, tuve curiosidad para ver a mi agresor a la cara, cuando me incliné a ver mejor qué clase de animal me espiaba, el color se me fue del rostro.**_

_**—¡Oh santo cielo! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!**_

_**La idea de que se me había pasado la pata y había lastimado a una especie pequeña me hizo entrar en pánico. Acababa de noquear a un cachorro. ¡Un pequeño y diminuto zorro!»**_

—Ja, ja, ja —me burlé de ella—, ¡te lo merecías!

—¡Tsk! —Cerró los ojos irritada y desvió la mirada—. Te recuerdo que yo soy la victima aquí.

—Ay sí, pobrecita, ¡por poco te rompes la pezuña!

—De hecho, sí; tienes una cabeza muy dura, ¿puedo continuar?

—Meh.

_**«Muerta de miedo, recosté tu cuerpo hocico arriba y traté de sentir tu pulso o respiración como lo hacen en las novelas policiacas que he leído, pero la verdad, no sabía cómo hacerlo; toqué tu cara, tu nariz y tu pecho intentando desesperadamente de saber si estabas bien, al llegar a tus costados sentí tu cuerpo respirar y me calmé un poco.**_

_**—**_¡Ay Santo cielo! **_—bramé desesperada—. ¿Qué hago? ¡Señor Yax, señor Yax! ¡Venga por favor!_**

**_Usando un poco la cabeza, te dejé en el suelo y corrí hacia mi bolso para tomar mi teléfono. Contacté al dueño del club y este no tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar._**

**_—Señorita Gazelle, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó con infinita calma el señor Yax—. No entendí lo que dijo en el teléfono, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Atrapó al mirón?_**

**_—Sí, bueno no… santo cielo, ¡No lo sé! —Toqué mi sien con ambas pezuñas, desesperada—. Pensé haber visto al fisgón ese y lo golpeé muy duro en la cabeza, pero no sabía que era un cachorro, ¡lo juro! Jamás atacaría a una especie tan pequeña y frágil —clamé bastante alterada._**

**_—Oiga, oiga, tranquilícese —me habló en un tono relajante—, preocuparse no solucionará nada, veamos al pequeño en cuestión._**

**_Asentí nerviosa y luego le señalé tu cuerpo inconsciente. El señor Yax volteó a verte pero no se alteró como yo; se agachó, revisó tu cabeza, cuello y luego puso su oreja en tu pecho._**

**_—No sé preocupe señorita Gazelle, no pasó nada, él está bien._**

**_—¿Qué? —¿Pero qué dice, cómo puede saber eso? ¡Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia o…!_**

**_—Nah, no será necesario, no es nada grave, no se preocupe, sólo sufrió un pequeño síncope. Nada serio._**

**_—¡Cielos! Eso suena muy grave, ¿qué es eso?_**

**_—Para nada, es un malestar común. Ya sabe, cuando pierdes el conocimiento, hay otra palabra, pero no recuerdo…_**

**_—¿O sea, un desmayo?_**

**_—¡Desmayo! Sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba, siempre olvido las palabras complicadas._**

**_Lo miré extrañada._**

**_—Pero sí, es un simple desmayo causado por la conmoción cerebral aguda que recibió. Nada del otro mundo._**

**_—¿Qué? ¡Entonces es más grave de lo que pensé!_**

**_—No, no lo es, pasa todo el tiempo, ya sabe, ocasionado por el golpe… ¡eso! Golpe, es sólo un golpe en la cabeza._**

**_Enseguida miré al señor Yax molesta, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?»_**

—Nah, para nada, él es todo un caso: puede recordar nombres y cosas complicadas pero siempre olvida las palabras comunes. Es un loco, pero es un buen animal.

—Oh… ya veo.

_**«—¡Aún así es sólo un cachorro, quizás le pegué muy fuerte…!**_

_**—Nah, nah, nah. —Movió ambas patas de lado a lado—. No se apuré, puede parecer un niño, pero en realidad es un vulpes zerda adulto, de entre unos treinta o cuarenta años y…**_

_**—Espere, ¿q-q-qué dijo? ¿¡Un adulto!? —exclamé sorprendida.**_

_**—¿Increíble no? Pero a pesar de esa apariencia infantil, él es un mamífero bastante fuerte y resistente. —Se agachó y te dio tres golpecitos a tu cabeza.— ¡Y mire! Mi amigo tiene una cabeza muy dura, no es fácil noquearlo, creo que pega muy fuerte señori-**_

_**—¿¡Está tratando de decirme que ese pequeño y lindo zorrito no es un niño, sino un enano cuarentón!? ¡Eso es imposible!**_

_**—Oh, puede ser difícil de digerir la primera vez, pero una vez que lo conozca o lo miré de cerca, se dará cuenta y… ay, recórcholis. —Cubrió su hocico—. Creo que Finnick me dijo que no le dijera eso a nadie… ja, ja, ja —se soltó a reír más como una hiena.»**_

—¡Yax, maldito soplón! —ladré molesto al haber sido descubierto de manera tan estúpida—. ¡La próxima vez que lo vea, le voy a cortar esas malditas rastas!

—Oye, oye, tranquilo enano cuarentón.

—Gggrrrrr… —gruñí y apreté mi puño con fuerza—. Cállate y continua.

**_«—¡No juegue conmigo! —le reprendí molesta y sin dar crédito a lo que me había dicho— ¿Cómo este pequeño…? Bueno, tiene sentido que un adul-_**

**_Una tonada de reggae me distrajo y supe enseguida que el sonido provenía del señor Yax. Él metió su pata en su abultada cabellera, apartando varias moscas en el proceso; me hubiera dado más asco de lo normal si no fuera la primera vez que veo que hace eso. En fin, sacó de ahí un viejo teléfono móvil de tapa, lo abrió y lo colocó en su oreja._**

**_—Aló, habla Yax, ¿qué sucede, herma-? ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué acaban de ver al mirón?! —cantó emocionado— Sí, sí, intenten atraparlo, enseguida iré para allá. Nos vemos, gracias, hermano. —Colgó enseguida y regresó su teléfono a su melena, luego volteó a verme—. ¡Buenas noticias, los muchachos ya dieron con el fisgón, ya no tiene nada de que…!_**

**_—¿Cómo dice? ¿Quiere decir que el mirón no era este pequeño?_**

**_—No, él sólo es un viejo amigo que le gusta meterse en problemas, el verdadero mirón es otro tipo ha incomodado a nuestros visitantes, tomándoles fotos. Finnick es sólo un… errrrr zorro curioso; no piense mal de él, seguro que le dio una muy mala primera impresión, pero cuando lo conozca mejor, sabrá que no es tan malo. Lo que le falta de tamaño, lo recompensa con su nobleza y enorme corazón.»_**

Nota mental: Darle un buen golpe en la nuca a Yax cuando esto termine.

**_«El señor Yax se dio la vuelta y se alejó con prisa, yo apenas alcancé a detenerlo casi a gritos._**

**_—¡Espere! ¿Y qué hago con él?_**

**_—Le digo que estará bien, me lo llevaría pero tengo prisa, ¿puede cuidarlo mientras me encargo del mirón?_**

**_—¡Pero yo no…!_**

**_—¡Gracias! —Me ignoró y se fue corriendo, pero enseguida regresó—. ¡Ah! Sólo una cosa más: Recuéstelo boca arriba y eleve su cabeza un poco; y no se preocupe, no tardará en regresar en sí para que esté más tranquila, ¡ya lo verá! —Viró de nuevo y desapareció por donde vino._**

**_Me quedé algo extrañada e incómoda por la nueva responsabilidad que me encargaron; pero al menos me sentía más tranquila de que ese pervertido pronto sería atrapado._**

**_En ese momento, deje de pensar en ti como un extraño y te vi, con un poco de más familiaridad y… gran curiosidad._**

**_Te observé sin poder creer que no fueras un cachorro; enseguida, me hinqué sentándome encima de mis talones y luego te cargué, pero lo primero que noté es que eras mucho más pesado de lo que aparentabas._**

**_—¿Qué cuernos?_**

**_Definitivamente había algo raro en ti. Recordé lo que me dijo el señor Yax, así que apoyé tu nuca sobre mi regazo con sumo cuidado, literalmente como si fueras una débil cría; te acomodé lo mejor que pude y luego, examiné con más detenimiento tu rostro. Tenías una cara relajada y tranquila, debo admitir que, te veías muy lindo y tierno durmiendo pacíficamente, en serio me daban unas enormes ganas de besarte, ja, ja, ja.»_**

—¿Qué, qué cosa? —alcé involuntariamente mis orejas e hice una cara de desagrado, tomado por sorpresa por la hembra.

—Ah bueno. —Relajó los hombros— No puedo negar que me pareces lindo y tierno.

—¡No me llames lindo! —Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada—. Lindo es para las niñas, yo soy guapo.

—Je, tienes razón, también eres guapo.

Esta hembra. Sólo apreté los labios molesto por cierto calor que invadía mis cachetes. De enojo, obviamente.

**_«Pero luego, puse más atención a tu rostro; lo analicé con más detenimiento y noté que pese a la apariencia, tu cara no era del todo la de un niño; tenías ligeras arrugas, cubiertas muy bien por el pelaje de tu cara, al igual que un par de casi invisibles cicatrices y rasguños que un infante de tu edad no podría tener; curiosa, toqué tu pelaje, y aunque era suave y corto, no se sentía como los delgados vellos de un animal joven._**

**_Continué palpando con mis pezuñas tu inocente carita de bebé hasta llegar a tus ojos, obviamente cerrados; me llamó la atención notar una coloración distinta, las yemas de mis dedos rozaron con suavidad tus párpados y, enseguida, noté que se ensuciaron de un polvo beige. Acaso, ¿era normal que un niñito usara maquillaje?»_**

—¿Qué? —la interrumpí sorprendido, tocando mis párpados— ¿Los limpiaste?

—Fue un accidente y tenía curiosidad. Si no hubiera tocado tu rostro, ni me hubiera dado cuenta. Ocultas muy bien tus ojeras, deberías pasarme la receta, chico que se maquilla. —Se río.

—¡Argh! ¡Vete al diablo, Cuernos! Sólo uso sombra para los ojos cuando quiero hacerme pasar por un niño.

—Uy, que varonil.

—Grrrrr… —apreté el puño tratando de no sacar mis garras.

**_«No me pude resistir y, en breve, alcancé mi bolso, tomé un paño y un poco de crema desmaquillante que uso para retocarme; al poco tiempo, acabé de limpiar tu cara. Era irónico ver las sombras negras naturales de tus ojos, cual un bonito osito panda, pero aún así pude admirar tu cara al natural. Te veías unos años más grande, pero tampoco demasiado maduro. Quizás unos 10 años menor a mí. Perfecto. Justo cómo me gustan.»_**

Argh, pero que chica tan cínica, tan vulgar y tan, pero tan atrevida. ¡Y qué hembra! ¿Por qué nunca conocí féminas así? Aunque estaba más enojado en ese momento como para admirar esa extraña cualidad en ella.

_**«En fin, no negaré que estaba maravillada por conocer a este curioso animalito, nunca había tratado con muchos vulpinos y ya que nunca fui buena en biología, tampoco conocía sus distintas especies, pero podría jurar que no eras un zorro ordinario. Mi curiosidad no se detuvo, dejé de estudiar tu fisonomía y comencé a explorar el resto de ti, que para mi suerte, no era mucho. Mi vista se clavó primero en tu mentón, luego bajó por tu cuello y tus hombros, extrañamente más gorditos y llenitos de lo normal; nuevamente, me vi tentada a sentirte y al tocar tus brazos, quedé asombrada otra vez.**_

_**—¡Caramba, qué macizo!**_

_**Tenías unos músculos bien definidos y escondidos muy bien por tu pelaje, con razón pesabas tanto. Seguí magullando el resto de tu cuerpo y embobada picando tus pectorales… Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? En verdad eras una pequeña caja de sorpresas, mi dotado amigo. En ese punto era más evidente que estabas lejos de ser un niño. Restregué mis pezuñas juguetonas por última vez en tu abdomen de lavadero cuando algo llamó completamente mi atención. La verdad, desde el primer momento que te ví me llamó mucho la atención.»**_

Esto… no me estaba gustando hacía donde iba.

_**«Grande y enorme. No sé porque me tomó bastante tiempo en darme cuenta de algo tan exótico y llamativo en ti. En serio, no sé mucho de zorros del desierto, pero jamás me imaginé que escondieran algo así entre ellos. Sí que eran animales extraordinarios.»**_

—¡Bueno, ya estuvo bueno, ya córtale a cosas que jamás pasaron y deja de jugar conmigo! —interrumpí molesto y bastante humillado su historia.

—Oh, pero claro que pasaron, y claro que jugué… con-ti-go —deletreó con una voz seca y sensual, haciéndome tragar grueso—. ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué más hice contigo, chiquitín? —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, con una mueca pícara y bastante atrevida.

—No… me digas… chiquitín… —pronuncié sin poder darle firmeza a mi voz.

_**«Me cerciore de que siguieras dormido, aunque no era como si me fuera a detener. Respiré un poco y sin más rodeos, capturé a ese gigantesco y majestuoso pedacito de ti que resaltaba más que el resto de tu cuerpo, ¡me atrevería a decir que era más grande que tú! En serio no podía creer cómo podías caminar con una de esas cosas. Sentí la textura y la calidez de este extraño apéndice, en verdad no miento cuando digo que nunca había tocado un lindo, esponjoso y genial...»**_

—¡BASTA! —interrumpí con mi ronca voz a esa hembra lujuriosa; no sé si apenado por las declaraciones que hacía, o sus sutiles burlas a mi tamaño y complexión o porque me maldecía a mi mismo por estar inconsciente cuando esta libidinosa gacela abusó de mí.

_**—«… par de lindas orejitas»—**_ Terminó su relato tan campante y feliz.

—Espera, ¿qué, QUÉ?

Maldita sea, ¡LO HIZO DE NUEVO! Hija de su… ¡Argh!

—¿Ah? ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué los gritos y la cara larga amigüito? Sólo dije que me puse a jugar con ese enorme pero exquisito par de orejas tuyas. —Mordió la punta de una de ellas, haciéndome temblar de sorpresa— Nunca vi algo igual. Pero en verdad es la parte más grande de tu cuerpo y se me hicieron irresistibles de tocar. ¿O acaso… —Arqueó las cejas y sonrió traviesa—… pensaste que hablaba de otra cosa? —preguntó con la más falsa de las inocencias.

Cielos en serio, en otra situación estaría encantado de conocer a una tipa a sí, pero para ese punto, la saliva, la sangre y hasta la orina me hervía de una mamífera tan pero tan irreverente. No sabía si morderla o besarla. Pero ni ese día ni nunca haría eso último.

—¡Hazte la graciosita! —refunfuñé a punto de reventar.

—No sé qué hablas corazón, pero es verdad cuando digo que no pude evitar juguetear con tus colosales orejas de Dumbo, en serio, me fascinaron —contestó demasiado alegre mientras acariciaba ansiosa y sin cuidado mis pobres oídos.

—¡Con un demonio deja de burlarte de mí, y deja ya de manosearme, Cuernos! —le repliqué más que molesto, apartando sus hiperactivas pezuñas de mí.

—Buuuu, ¡qué aburrido! Pero ok, ya las dejo. —Bajó sus cascos mientras seguía riendo— ¿Puedo continuar con mi historia? Porque después de eso me puse a jugar con esa cosita tuya que cuelga de…

—¡Para mi cola! ¡No quiero seguir oyendo tus ridículas historias…!

—¡La cola! ¿Cómo sabías que me refería a eso? —Colocó un dedo en su barbilla.

—¡BASTA! —ladré iracundo— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti, jirafona! No voy a permitir que…

—Hey, hey, calma pequeñín...

—¡Y no me llames pequeñín! Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? No tenía idea, Finnick, —dijo con falsa vergüenza

—Pfff, al menos tu cabeza aún recuerda eso.

—Tú y el señor Yax ya me lo habían dicho y aunque no lo recordara, tu nombre está escrito en estos binoculares, chaparrón. —Señaló mis prismáticos que estaban a sus espaldas. ¡Qué idiota! Los rotulé con mi nombre hace tiempo para no confundirlos con los del imbécil de Nick—. Y tienes suerte amiguito, no suelo llamar a mis fans por su nombre, y menos a uno tan malo y pervertido como tú que sólo vino a espiarme… pero no te culpo, creo que soy irresistible.

Oh vaya, creo que había algo de gacela en todo ese ego, y eso mismo provocó que me partiera de risa.

—Ja, ja… espera un… ¿tú crees que soy…? ja, ja… —Me costaba trabajo contenerme— ¿Crees que yo soy tu fan? Je, je, je… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —Una risa grave salió de mí, causando bochorno en ella.

—Oye, ¿de qué diablos te ríes? —me contestó confundida y algo molesta. ¿Dónde estaba ese buen humor que tenías, lindura?

—Ay, pero qué idiota. Ja, ja, ja. ja. —Sequé las lágrimas que me salían por reírme—. Eres tan hueca y engreída que piensas que sólo vine aquí por ti o para conocerte, ja, ja, ja… Ay mi vida… se ve que alguien necesita atención que no le dan en casa, ja, ja. —le dije en un tono burlón— ¡Arhg! ¿Qué te pasa maldita loca?

La caprichosa hembra dio un enorme pisotón cerca de mi entrepierna, a duras penas esquivé su ataque para evitar que esta loca aplastara a mi amigo.

—¿A quién llamas hueca, enano pervertido? —Me contestó molesta y se puso de pie enseguida. ¡Demonios! Tenía un temperamento similar al mío (que es mucho decir), pasó de las burlas a la agresión bastante rápido; pero era lo menos que se merecía esa tipa por humillarme hace rato. —¡Y mi cara está aquí, tarado! —Declaró molesta cuando mi mirada seguía perdida entre esas exuberantes piernas, que por cierto, no estaban nada mal.

—Nah, tú no me dices donde mirar, Piernas. ¡Y no me asustas! —La señalé, elevando mi voz y demostrando quien era el macho alfa aquí—. Con peores tipas y más altas que tú he tratado, lindura. Y no me intimidas ni tú, ni tus cuernos ni mucho menos tu fama de actriz, cantante, modelo o lo que se supone que seas, preciosa.

Pensé que enseguida me soltaría un grito (u otra patada, viniendo del carácter explosivo de su alteza) pero no me acobardé y estaba listo para esperar lo peor. Sin embargo, en vez de actuar indignada o hacer un puchero de diva, su rostro se relajó enseguida y cambió esa cara de enfado por facciones más suaves. Aunque me sorprendía más que de todos los hermosos lugares de su cuerpo, decidí ver sus particulares ojos y su rostro.

—¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? —parpadeó asombrada.

—Sólo sé que eres 'famosa' y que otros idiotas se vuelven locos por ti y esa basura que cantas que llaman música, pero realmente no sé ni papa de ti.

Pese a toda lógica, sonrió. ¿Pero qué diantres?

—¡Espléndido! —dijo intrigada con una de sus pezuñas en su mentón—, oye un momento, entonces si no eres un mirón, ni un fan… ¿Quién carámbanos eres tú? ¿Y qué hacías espiándome? —preguntó sin burlas ni corajes, casi parecía que teníamos una conversación normal, de no ser porque estábamos hablando desnudos, claro.

—Bah, ¿qué te importa, Piernas?

—Me debes una explicación, peque… Finnick.

Ella se sentó en el suelo enfrente de mí, abrazando sus rodillas. Su actitud cambió a algo menos fastidiosa, y pese a seguir enojado, no vi razón para mentirle o seguir haciéndome el rudo, ya daba igual.

—Feh, tienes razón, Cuernos. —Me crucé de brazos y piernas en el piso—. Sólo soy un don nadie con una vida común y un trabajo aburrido.

—¿En qué trabajas?

—Ramo comercial.

—¿O sea?

—Ventas —susurré algo apenado.

—¿De qué? ¿Déjame adivinar, autos para animales altos?

—Argh, ¡Vendo Popsypatitas en una cafetería! El trabajo más decente que un zorro como yo pudo conseguir en Zootopia, ¿feliz? ¿Puedo acabar de hablar antes de que te burles de…?

Ella me miró inexpresiva, e inexplicablemente, serena.

—No me burlaría jamás de eso. Creo que cualquier trabajo es digno. Sólo que al ser un zorro, pensé que tú…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi pelaje, debería estar molesto por lo que estaba implicando, pero en parte tenía razón.

—¿Me dedicaba a estafar? Ya no más. Antes de mi trabajo actual, un socio y yo nos ganábamos la vida con nuestro ingenio, él aprovechando su astucia y yo mi apariencia. ¡Éramos un dúo increíble!

—Ya lo creo, tu humor cambió de sólo recordarlo, ¿y qué pasó?

—El bobo de mi socio fue superado en su propio juego por una chica más lista que él, que terminó por moverle el tapete y me dejó por ella. Sin un compañero de treta y con la crisis de los mamíferos salvajes de hace un año, terminé con un trabajo aburrido, pero seguro como ese.

—Oh, ya veo. Que triste historia, y lamento lo de tu amigo.

—Bah, él no es mi ami- espera, ¿y por qué rayos te cuento esto? Pensé que querías saber por qué te estaba espiando.

—Simple curiosidad. Es muy raro tener una charla común con alguien que no sea de mi círculo social o uno de mis fans.

—Oh, la pobre ídolo pop de millones de seguidores se siente sola.

—Je, je. No es eso, me gusta platicar con mis amigos, pero a veces se acercan a mí mamíferos que sólo se interesan de mi fama o fans que solo quieren hablar de mí y de mí y de mí… los adoro pero, muchas veces es frustrante no poder tener una conversación normal como ahora, o divertida como hace rato. —Sonrió con franqueza.

—Oh sí, adoro ser la burla de una insatisfecha estrella.

—Hey, vamos, no seas tan amargado, más que burla era una venganza por ser un pervertido conmigo, pero me disculpo por mofarme en exceso de ti y de tu virilidad. Aunque no me retracto del todo, realmente estás muy…

—¡Oye ya, no volvamos a lo mismo! ¡Y no soy un pervertido! Sólo soy alguien que vino desestresarse en el club naturista, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Pues tampoco tiene nada de inocente ver chicas con esos binoculares… un momento, ¿entonces era eso? ¿No viniste por mí? ¿Sólo viniste a espiar al resto de las hembras del club?

—Sí, bueno, ¡no! Suena feo si lo dices así, —Aclaré mi voz—, aunque en esencia, sí, sólo vine es eso.

—¿Y llevas mucho tiempo con este extraño fetiche? —rió la muy cínica.

—¡Grrrr, no es un fetiche! —Me quejé al momento—. Es sólo un pasatiempo, llevo haciendo un par de años haciendo esto, y nunca me habían descubierto… hasta ahora —murmuré.

—Oh, que honor ser tu primera vez. ¿Entonces sólo te topaste conmigo por casualidad?

—Algo así. Oí el rumor de que había una celebridad en la parte más escondida del club, fui esperándome encontrar a una hembra ardiente, pero de haber sabido que eras tú, ni me hubiera asomado.

—¡Hey! Ya me quedó claro que no eres mi fan, ¿pero tanto te desagrado?

—Meh, sé que te será difícil de creer, princesa; pero no soy fan de tu música o esa basura pop que tanto le gusta a los animales de mal gusto de esta ciudad.

—Oh, mal gusto, ¿eh? —Frunció el ceño—, ¿y que le gusta escuchar al señorito?

—Ggggrrrrr... Rock, rock pesado; —Hice la señal de cuernos con mi pata—; hip-hop y mi favorito: rap. Esa sí es música de verdad y no…

—Ji, ji, ji, ji… JA, JA, JA, JA.

Una irritante risita de cabra me cortó a media palabra.

—No, pues sí, ji, ji, ji, —Se carcajeó como una vil chiva—, ya veo porque no te agrada mi música con gustos tan 'finos' como esos, ji, ji, ji…

—Bah, di lo que quie…

—Ja, ja, ja... —Siguió chillando fastidiosamente.

—… di lo que quieras, Piernas, pero... ¡Bueno ya cállate! ¡Te ríes horrendo, Cuernos!

—Ji, ji, lo lamento, sé que cada quien tiene gustos y no soy del agrado de todos, pero ¿Rap? Ay cielos… bueno ya, lo siento, ya me calmo, je, je. —Tosió para aclarar su garganta—. Entonces, ¿sólo por mi música no hubieras ido a verme? —Apartó el mechón rubio que cubría su ojo—. Qué nena.

—¿Qué dices, zorra? —le respondí fúrico.

—Pensé que te fijabas en los cuerpos de las hembras, no en sus dotes musicales.

—¡Claro que me fijo en eso! A lo que voy es que de saber que eras tú, ni me hubiera acercado, siento decirte que no eres tan linda, tesoro. —Mentí descaradamente, claro que estaba como para chuparse los dedos la desgraciada, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción a esa hembra egocéntrica y presumida.

—¿Oh? ¿No soy bonita? Pues no parecía por lo feliz que te veías espiándome o por la cara de bobo que pusiste cuando despertaste. Parecía que habías visto un ángel.

—Pppffff, ángel —Tosí intentado recobrar la compostura—. No te mentiré, Piernas, fea no eres; pero tampoco eres la última cerveza del desierto, no eres tan bella como los medios o tus fans te hacen ver, eres pasable. La verdad no valió la pena recorrer la sección más escondida del club sólo por… ¿ah? ¡Brrr! ¡Brrrrr! ¿Quef eftaf hafinfo?

Sin advertencia y desprevenido, en un par de segundos fui atrapado por las largas y monstruosamente firmes piernas de esta loca gacela; mis brazos y media cara estaban prensados entre los exuberantes muslos de esta hembra. ¿Qué mosca le picó a esta tipa?

—Finnick, Finnick, Finnick, —dijo con calma y serenidad mientras yo me quedaba sin aire—. Eres un excelente actor, representas muy bien tu papel de niño y creo todo lo que me dijiste sobre tu razón para espiarme o tus pésimos gustos musicales. —La tipeja acercó su rostro al mío sin soltarme, cosa nada difícil debido a su alargado cuello—, pero sé que mientes respecto a mi apariencia. Te gusta mi cuerpo, ¿no es así? —Sonrió con malicia.

Esa perra gacela soltó su agarre ligeramente dejando libre mi boca, pero enseguida volvió a apretarme entre sus muslos, apresando mis brazos y rodeándome con sus piernas. Si alguien pudiera vernos de lejos, de seguro parecía que estábamos haciendo otra cosa; la sola idea hacía volar mi imaginación con pensamientos que no debía tener en ese momento. Intenté librarme de ella desesperadamente, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte, no podía ni arañarla o mover mis patas traseras que eran aplastadas por el peso de sus nalgas, esas grandes y redon- ¡Maldición, no! Tenía que concentrarme y pensar en otra cosa, ¡rápido!

—¡Argh! ¡Suéltame, maldita zorra! —Sacudí de arriba para abajo la parte baja de mi cuerpo intentando apartarme de ella, pero luego me detuve al imaginarme lo que parecía sacudiendo frenéticamente mis caderas por debajo de ella. ¡No, no, no, no, no! Mi mente me traicionaba y esa condenada hembra se burlaba de mí.

—¿Qué pasa Finn? ¿Por qué te detienes? Se estaba sintiendo rico como te zangoloteabas debajo de mí. Vaya que tienes bastante energía para ser tan pequeño… pero no donde impor-

—¡Cierra el maldito hocico y ya suéltame, perra! exclamé apenas siendo capaz de sacar mi cara de esos infernales muslos.

—No hasta que admitas que te parezco atractiva, —sentenció ejerciendo más presión a mis hombros.

—¡Púdrete! —grité con dificultad—, no voy... a caer en tu jueguito, —Respiré a duras penas—, no voy a inflar más tu hinchado ego, maldita cabra lo- ¡Argh!

Busqué con desprecio sus ojos dispuesto insultarla, pero perdí la concentración cuando de reojo vi su cuerpo, en una posición en la que nunca había estado con otra hembra ni en la mayor de las intimidades; estaba rodeado de una de mis partes favoritas, esas exquisitas y robustas piernas femeninas. Pese a estar así traté de no fijarme en ella, pero fallé, y mis ojos se clavaron para admirar la casi perfecta y curva extensión de su vientre, sus pequeños montes naturales y firmes, y su cara… esa cara... santo cielo, era una llena de pura indecencia y desfachatez. Pero luego, su molesta voz me hizo regresar a mi apretada realidad mientras intentaba no ahogarme por la falta de aire y una extraña fragancia que invadía mis narices.

—Di lo que quieras de mí, pequeñín, pero reconozco la mirada de un macho cuando ve algo que le agrada, y tuviste esa mirada todo el tiempo desde que despertaste, y es la misma que tienes ahora.

—¡Mientes maldita, ya suéltame! —Le exigí, intentando mostrar coraje—. «¡Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo!» —Me grité a mí mismo intentando calmar mi cuerpo, porque si no me tranquilizaba, se me iba a parar algo más que el corazón.

—No seas necio, puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo no miente. —Sonrió como una psicópata—. ¡Vamos, admítelo!

—¡Nunca! —Ladré a todo pulmón.

Siempre he sido bastante orgulloso, lo admito, por eso era incapaz de ceder y menos frente a esta hembra fastidiosa, pero ya estaba llegando a mi límite, dejé de respirar para evitar que más aire lujurioso pasará por mi cuerpo y evitar que mi sangre viajara a lugares a los que no debía; pero ya era tarde, mi cuerpo estaba por ceder. Lo peor de estar vulnerable, atado literalmente de pies y patas, y sentirme por primera vez tan pequeño, era que… empezaba a disfrutarlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué ahora!?

—«Esto ya valió, no puedo más» —Pensé resignado—… «Padre… en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu…»

Cerré los ojos derrotado, siendo la mirada ámbar de esa sexosa gacela lo último que vi antes de darme por vencido y prepararme a la humillación más grande de mi vida.

Pero ésta jamás llegó.

Sólo recuerdo haber escuchado un 'clic', y al momento, ella me soltó y se apartó de mí. Naturalmente yo caí, azotando mi cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Auch! ¿Pero qué rábanos te pasa, pen...?

—¡No, no puede ser! —La chica aulló alterada.

—¡Te tengo Gazelle, por fin te tengo!

Aún sobándome la cabeza e intentando respirar con naturalidad, volteé a ver qué causaba tanto pánico en ella. Me tardé unos segundos en procesar la escena; en los mismos pastizales donde yo la espié, estaba una asquerosa comadreja con una enorme cámara digital y, a diferencia de todos en este club, él sí estaba vestido.

—¿Roenzález, Duke Roenzález? —Alcancé a mencionar algo confundido.

—¡Soy Roedríguez! —Me corrigió molesto—. Oye… yo te conozco, eres el enano de Wilde —Me señaló quitándose el palillo que tenía en la boca.

—¿¡A quién llamas enano, roedor de pacotilla...!? Un momento, ¿qué haces con esa cáma-?

Por fin entendí la reacción de ella. ¡Él bastardo nos había estado grabando! Ese maldito de Roenzález era el maldito mirón!

—¡Qué soy Roedríguez! Y esta preciosidad es mi boleto al negocio de mi vida, ¿sabes cuánto pagarán los medios por tener un vídeo de ella haciendo algo tan sucio con alguien tan pequeño como tú? ¡Valdrá millones!

—¡Basta! —gritó Gazelle desesperada—. ¡No hicimos nada de eso! ¡Entrégame la cinta en este instante, maldito! —ordenó bastante fuera de sí, casi como si fuera otra hembra, mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla, por primera vez, avergonzada de su desnudez.

—¿Quieres esto, nena? ¡Pues únete a la subasta porque recuperar esto te costará una fortuna, a menos que los paparazzis o el idiota que me contrató paguen más que tú!

—¡Espera! —La gacela abrió los ojos aterrada— ¿¡Alguien te contrató!?

—¡Duke, maldito hijo de tu comadreja madre! —Ladré colérico— ¡Entrégame esa cámara ahora mismo o juro que yo mismo te romperé las piernas!

—No me asustas Mini Wilde; literalmente, no estás a mi nivel…

—¡Hijo de…!

—Si me disculpas, voy a…

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

Se acercaron a toda velocidad Yax y dos de sus felinos musculosos.

—¡Cebollas rancias! Yo me largo de aquí. ¡Au revoir! Madame, tapón de alberca, je, je. —Se esfumó enseguida riendo.

—¿¡A quién llamas tapón de alberca, duque de porquería!? —le grité mientras corrí a por él, pero ya estaba escabulléndose entre la maleza.

—¡Soy Duke, Duke Roedríguez! —alcanzó a escucharse entre la hierba.

—Malnacido, cuando te ponga las garras encima, te voy a…

Un llanto femenino cortó cualquier amenaza seria contra la estúpida comadreja; me giré y vi a Gazelle de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, la chica que minutos atrás se burlaba de mí, orgullosa, mientras me prensaba entre sus piernas, estaba hecha pedazos. Mentiría si dijera que no me dio pena ver a esa imponente hembra ahora humillada y expuesta por alguien más ruin y vil que yo; pero mi orgullo era más fuerte que eso y me era difícil mostrar empatía después de las cosas que me hizo minutos antes.

—Hey, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Feh! No es la gran cosa. —Puse ambas patas detrás de mi nuca—. De seguro a una diva y famosilla como tú le hace más publicidad un escándalo como e-

—¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE TONTO! —Me gritó alterada, con la cara llena de lágrimas y con la voz quebrada—. ¡SI NO SABES NADA, MEJOR CÁLLATE!

—¡No me hables así des…! —Apreté los puños y me abstuve de responderle cuando volví a ver su carita empapada, en verdad estaba sufriendo. Creo que ver ese rostro deshecho fue suficiente para suavizarme y detenerme—. Bah, olvídalo.—Me crucé de brazos—. Seas una famosa o no, a nadie le gustaría que le hicieran una bajeza como esa. —Desvié la mirada, por lo que iba a decirle—. Lo lamento, —pronuncié en voz baja.

Ella dejó de arrugar su cara, y aunque la ira desapareció de su rostro, fue reemplazada por un gesto más deprimente.

—No… yo soy la que siento… snif… —intentaba hablar entre sollozos—, yo fui la imbécil que se le ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido aquí… snif… cielos, ¡fui una completa idiota!

Ella continuó mojando su dulce cara, no sé por qué, pero algo me conmovió en ella. ¿Lástima? ¿Culpa? No, no podía ser mi culpa… bueno, no parcialmente. Sé que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero ella también ocasionó esto. Aún así, no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de consolarla.

—Hey, hey, oye, tranquilízate, no es tan malo…

—¡Claro que sí lo es! —respondió enseguida con pesar.

—Hey, no es el fin del mundo, ni de tu carrera, no creo que a tus fans…

—¡Me importa un bledo mi carrera o la fama! —bramó histérica y melancólicamente—. Me interesa más la imagen de lo que soy y lo que puedo representar hacia los demás, por el peso que puede tener mi voz en la sociedad o en toda en Zootopia más allá de la música o la fortuna. —Siguió llorando sin control—. Lo que me importa más es lo que algo como esto haría a los que más amo, ¡a mi familia! Mis padres dieron todo por mí para llegar a donde estoy y les prometí que jamás me metería en escándalos, ni haría algo que los defraudara o deshonrrara sus esfuerzos. ¡Y mira lo que hice! Todo por querer divertirme un rato contigo y ahora, ¡argh! ¡Lo arruiné!

—Oye no… —Me quedé sin palabras—… caramba, no tenía idea…

Parecía que debajo de ese ego y carácter fastidioso, había una chica normal, con preocupaciones y miedos comunes. Su triste expresión y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas me hacía sentir cosas que hace tiempo había dejado de experimentar: La necesidad de ayudar a alguien en apuros. Bueno, siendo francos, la última vez que sentí algo parecido fue cuando esa coneja vino a mi van preguntando por el idiota de Nick. Creo que tengo una debilidad por las hembras en apuros.

—¡Señorita Gazelle! —el atolondrado de Yax se acercó de inmediato ella—. En verdad, lo lamento, pero esa comadreja ha logrado burlar a mi seguridad, siento mucho que haya…

Pese a las disculpas del hippie, el rostro de la gacela sólo mostraba resignación. La contemplé con una inexplicables ganas de poder hacer algo por ella, pero era imposible, quién sabe dónde diablos se metió esa comadreja o si seguía en el club; si yo fuera él, la forma más segura de escapar sin ser visto sería por los túneles del drenaje que daban hacia el… ¡Pero claro!

—Oye, oye, oye, Piernas; quita esa cara triste y deja de lloriquear.

—¿Q-qué dices? —Sus ojos vidriosos me observaron confundida y algo molesta.

—Limpia esas lágrimas, atraparé al maldito, ya sé a dónde va. ¡Yax!

—¿Finnick? ¿Estás…?

—Cierra el hocico y escúchame, ¿detrás de esta barda está el estacionamiento del club, verdad?

—S-s-sí viejo amigo, así es…

—Perfecto Cuernos, errr, Gazelle —la llamé por fin por su nombre— necesito que me des una pata. Tengo un plan.

Ella me miró asombrada, secó sus mocos con una de sus pezuñas y me sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

—¡ARGHHHHHH! Con un demonio, déjame en paz, tapón de alberca!

—¡Ven aquí maldito roedor y devuélveme esa cámara o te juro arrancaré la nariz!

—¡Nunca! ¡Y no soy roedor, soy Roedríguez!

Y ahí iba yo, desnudo, persiguiendo a la estúpida comadreja por las calles de la Plaza Sahara, por una chica que apenas conocía.

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización._

_**Nota:** El primer título del capítulo "Escondite inglés" y el apodo Piernas de Gazelle está basado en la canción del mismo título del álbum "Fijación Oral Volumen 1" de Shakira._


	4. Donde están los ladrones

_**Pista 03: ¿Dónde están los ladrones? o El Cascanueces**_

* * *

Pese a ser una fría mañana en la bella ciudad de Zootopia, las calles estaban concurridas por mamíferos de todos tamaños y especies que empezaban sus actividades; era un día perfecto para pasearse desnudo y correr tras un maldito ladrón que estaba apunto de ser esterilizado por mis garras.

—¡Atrápame si puedes —gritó la asquerosa comadreja—, enano de circo!  
—¡Me las pagarás Duke! —corría frenéticamente tras él sin nada puesto. Nada.

¿¡Pero en qué berenjenas estaba pensando!? ¿¡Cómo chícharos fue que acabe en este lío!? Mi único error fue haber creído que podría atrapar al maldito rápidamente y por eso no me molesté en vestirme, sin embargo no pensé que el bastardo corriera como burro sin mecate.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, mi error más grande fue haberle prometido a esa_ gacela que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas_ atrapar a la comadreja; no estaría atrayendo miradas indeseables y perdiendo mi dignidad si no hubiera sentido lástima o culpa por ella. Feh, ¡maravilloso día para volverse un caballero!

—¿No te dá pena ir por la calle enseñándole tus vergüenzas a los demás?

—_«¡Ya quisieras tener la mitad que yo!»_ —pensé en vez de responderle para no perder el aliento.

Duke era tan veloz como molesto, y odio admitirlo pero sus piernas ligeramente más largas y con experiencia en escapar le daban una enorme ventaja, sin embargo, lo que a mí me faltaba en estatura lo compensaba con mi resistencia física y la determinación de evitar que tuviera descendencia.

Ya llevábamos más de 10 cuadras y ninguno mostraba signos de fatiga, Duke volteaba con ansias cada rato para ver si aún lo seguía; en su última revisión, alcancé a ver una perversa sonrisa.

—Veamos qué puede más, tapón de alberca. —Respiró con dificultad—. Tus locas ganas de atraparme o el poco pudor que te queda… ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Me persigue un degenerado!

Algunos animales voltearon a ver a la comadreja, luego a mí y ahí sentí que se clavaron más sus miradas morbosas, alcancé a oír murmullos de asombro, de desaprobación, de burla y hasta un 'Awwww, que lindo zorrito'. Cosas como estas harían desistir a cualquiera y buscar algo con que cubrirse por la pena, pero para mala suerte de Duke, eso sólo acrecentó mi ira y despertaron mis deseos asesinos, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba para atraparlo.

—¡Duuuuuuuuuuuke!

—¡Wah! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Plan B!

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de alcanzarlo, esa estúpida comadreja se metió a una calle angosta; sin tiempo que perder, le seguí de cerca y mientras se alejaba, el bastardo tiraba botes de basura, cajas y cuanta porquería se encontrara a su paso; no dudé y empecé a sortear cada obstáculo sin perder el ritmo; usando mis dotes de fénec salté con agilidad y destreza hasta que un carrito de supermercado obstruyó mi progreso, enseguida brinqué y reboté contra la pared, haciendo que aterrizara oportunamente delante de él.

—¡Te tengo!

—¡Argh!

A duras penas logré arrancarle unos pelos de su cola, pero el hijo de perra era muy escurridizo. Me giré al instante y reaunudé mi cacería. Cuando nuevamente estaba a punto de atraparlo, el tipo soltó una risa mucho más irritante.

—Oye Pulgarcito, ¿ya te persignaste hoy?

—_«¿Qué demo…?»_

El infeliz se dirigía sin duda a una pequeña iglesia; aunque la idea de interrumpir una celebración solemne así hubiera sonado genial de cachorro, hoy no era el mejor momento para hacerlo; sin embargo, no iba a acobardarme ahora, y menos después de que medio barrio de Sahara ya me había visto algo más que el pellejo; sin miedo y deprisa, troté hacia él.

Duke rió al no verme desistir y llegó a la enorme puerta de la construcción barroca, sin embargo al intentar abrirla de golpe, el muy idiota terminó por impactarse y caer de sentón, tirando la cámara de vídeo; el muy tarado y enclenque quiso empujar la pesada entrada de madera, pero cuando por fin me acerqué a él, de nuevo se alejó de mí; avanzó unos metros más y luego dio una vuelta brusca a la esquina del templo, yo hice lo mismo cuando llegué ahí.

—¡Ayuda hermanas!

—¡¿Qué demo…?!

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El maldito de Roedríguez se escabulló entre cuatro leonas marinas, quienes también eran monjas; una de ellas soltó un fuerte chillido de pánico, frené enseguida por el horrible chirrido que lastimaba mis oídos.

—¡Argh! ¡Cállese Madre… Foca! —le ordené aún tapándome las orejas con fastidio.

Luego abrí los ojos y observé cómo las madres esas me miraban atónitas, excepto una que soltó una biblia de la impresión y me observó extrañamente maravillada; a los pocos segundos, después de que la otra morsa había dejado de gritar, escuché como una de las monjas cayó al piso desmayada.

—¡En la…!

—¡Madre superiora! —la leona marina que no me miraba exclamó asustada.

—¡Ah, por todos los cielos! —me quejé fastidiado— ¡Cómo si nunca hubieran visto uno en su vida! —De pronto recordé que estaba tras una comadreja—. ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde…?

—¡Lenguaje jovencito! —me reprendió una religiosa mientras se santiguaba.

—Pffff, ¿dónde se fue ese bastardo de Roenzález?

Mis orejas lograron alcanzar a lo lejos a un idiota decir '¡No es Roenzáles, es Roedríguez!' y en una rápida inspección, ví los bigotes doblados del bastardo asomarse entre unos arbustos.

—¡Ya te vi hijo de tu…!

—Shhhhhuuuuuuu —me regaño la misma hermana santurrona.

Duke se sorprendió e inició su huída como el cobarde que era, enseguida volví a correr tras él, dejando atrás a esas madrecitas.

Trotamos unas calles más y observé algo alegrado (si era posible entre tanta ira y vergüenza) signos de cansancio de parte de roñoso ese, pero cuando parecía que bajaría su ritmo, sólo apretó el paso e hizo esa maldita mueca que sólo aumentaban mis ganas de tumbarle los colmillos.

—Nada como un buen juego de béisbol después de la misa, ¿no lo crees, duende?

Enseguida me dí cuenta que esa alfombra barata se dirigía a un campo de Baseball, y no era un arenero cualquiera, era un amplio terreno donde jugaba una liga infantil. Aceleré con desesperación porque el lugar estaba lleno de cachorros y sus padres, ¡de seguro la mayoría estaría grabando todo con sus celulares! Por desgracia, no logré interceptarlo a tiempo y Duke se escabulló por debajo de una reja de alambre que separaba la calle de la cancha; colocó la cámara de vídeo en el suelo y me vio con una fastidiosa sonrisa

—¡Malnacido! —Azoté la malla con ambas zarpas.

—Oh, que pena mini Wilde, aquí se acabó el camino, a menos que quieras atreverte a cruzar la reja para arruinarles el juego de béisbol y la inocencia de esas pobres criaturitas, —me contó victorioso y enseguida se echó a reír—. Tal vez las monjas y los otros animales de Sahara te den igual, pero no será lo mismo ante cientos de espectadores, ¿no serías capaz de caminar desnudo frente a todos esos animales, verdad? —Arqueó la cejas y me mostró sus colmillos confiado de sí mismo—. Tendrías que ser un exhibicionista o un loco. —Volvió a carcajearse—. Yo gané, tapón de alberca. ¡Au revoir, perdedor… ja, ja, ja! —La comadreja me dio la espalda, seguro de que yo no intentaría nada.

¡No, no, no! No podía permitirlo, pero si salía al campo perdería mi último rastro de decencia (como si haber paseado el trasero por todo el barrio no hubiera sido bastante malo) y sería inmortalizado como un degenerado que irrumpió un partido infantil. ¡No podría mostrar mi cara por aquí nunca más!

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido, pero recordé porqué estaba aquí; el motivo porque decidí a perseguir desnudo a ese hijo de perra. La cara llorosa de esa gacela vino a mi mente, pero no tenía idea porque me afectaba tanto, la tipa se lo buscó en parte, y en parte fue por meterme donde no me llamaban, pero fuera como sea, su rostro y una irracional necesidad de ayudarla no dejaba de aparecer en mi cabeza, ¿por qué? Aunque luego vi a Duke alejarse, y hablando con un celular tan campante, entonces ahí tuve una epifanía: ¡El vídeo! No sólo la tenía grabada a ella, ¡Yo también salía en él! El maldito se haría rico y de todos modos sería exhibido como un degenerado si el vídeo salía a la luz, y ya no sería a sólo un par de críos y sus padres, ¡sino a toda la maldita ciudad!

—Sí amigo, lo conseguí, pero no te va a salir barato… ¿Qué demo…? ¡Finnick!

—¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh! —rugí cual si fuera una animal salvaje.

Crucé la valla sin pensarlo y corrí furioso hacia esa estúpida comadreja, quién asustado, soltó su teléfono al suelo y se alejó de mí con mucho miedo. ¡Al diablo Gazelle, y al demonio con todos! ¡Esto ya era personal!

—¡Juro que voy a castrarte por esto Duke, lo juro! —lo amenacé sin importarme ya nada, excepto arrebatarle esa cámara y hacerlo sufrir como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, eres un demente!

Esa escoria entró al miniestadio por el jardín izquierdo del campo mientras le seguía el paso de cerca; el partido se jugaba con normalidad y se escuchaba la buruca característica tanto en la cancha como en las gradas.

—«Termina la parte alta de la séptima entrada, con los equipos igualados en… ¿Pero qué es esto?» —voceó el comentarista a todo el estadio.

De un segundo a otro, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, salvo por el sonido de nuestros pasos y nuestras respiraciones, juraría haber escuchado mi corazón latir como nunca en mi vida así como sentir todas las miradas sobre mí, no sabría si estaba rojo del coraje o de la vergüenza, pero eso no me detuvo.

—«Parece que ha entrado al campo una comadreja cargando un objeto negro sobre… ¿Pero que demonios? ¡Detrás de él viene un niño! ¡Y está desnudo!»

Tras decir esto, todo el público comenzó a descontrolarse: algunos abuchearon, otros lanzaron cosas al campo y otros más sólo reía o tomaban fotos. Me quería morir por quinta vez en el día.

—¡Cierren los ojos niños, ciérrenlos! —gritó una mamá osa.

Los jugadores en la cancha, la mayoría de ellos críos, se quedaron inmóviles y sin saber qué hacer. Duke pasó por la zona de pitcheo y derribó a un chiquillo mientras yo seguía corriendo colérico por segunda base.

—¡Eres un enfermo, estás loco tapón de alberca!

—¡Al menos yo no soy el que golpea niños! —le grité mientras saltaba al joven lémur que Duke empujó.

—¡Habló el exhibicionista!

—¡Tú eres comadreja muerta, Roenzález!

—¡Y qué no soy Roenzález! —volteó a verme mientras huía—. ¡Qué soy Roedri…! ¡Argh!

Duke se topó con un camello vestido como guardia, pero enseguida lo eludió y siguió corriendo. Cuando me acerqué a la zona de bateo, dos linces que parecían elementos de seguridad intentaron capturarme; sin dejar de moverme, salté y los hice morder el polvo; después, enfrente de mí había a una ovejita uniformada cubriéndose el rostro con ambas pezuñas, y debajo de ella había un bate de béisbol para niños, ¡justo a mi medida!

—Perdóname niñita, lamento que vieras eso —me disculpé mientras recogía el palo del suelo sin dejar de avanzar.

La comadreja esquivaba a empleados del parque y padres furiosos que le impedían el paso mientras yo estaba por las mismas, aunque logré quitármelos de encima propinándole unos buenos batazos en sus espinillas. A lo lejos vi como Duke tiró un carrito lleno de pelotas de baseball para cerrarles el paso y abandonó el lugar. Yo pasé por el mismo camino y tomé una de las cientos de bolas esparcidas.

Saliendo del terreno de juego, Duke seguía corriendo ahora en dirección a un parque. Pese a que el bastardo se veía agotado y corría más lento, aún estaba algo lejos de mí. No cometería el mismo error ni le iba a permitir meterme en otra situación bochornosa.

Esperando no haber perdido la práctica, lancé una bola rápida lo más fuerte que pude e impactó en su nuca, derribándolo y haciéndolo soltar la cámara lejos de él.

—Aggghhhh… —se quejó adolorido—… ¿Qué diablos me golpeó? ¿Y la cámara? ¿Y el tapón de…? ¡Waaaahhhhhhh!

—¡Toma esto maldito!

No perdí más tiempo y cuando estaba a dos metros de él, brinqué muy alto sosteniendo el bate con ambas patas y arriba de mi cabeza, como si fuera a cortar una cabeza de un hachazo. Mientras estaba en el aire, vi su cara llena de terror y pánico, el muy cobarde sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Enseguida caí y con el peso de mi cuerpo azoté un fuerte batazo a esa cochinada, y al instante, se partió en pedacitos.

—¡Muere! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Arrrgggggghhhhhhh!

Masacré sin piedad a esa porquería que me hizo recorrer desnudo la ciudad y me había hecho pasar los más humillantes momentos de mi vida; el crujido de cada parte vital siendo destrozada era música para mis oídos, reí casi como psicópata mientras desquitaba mis frustraciones, sin dejar de hacer trizas cada parte dura usando este pequeño pero útil tubo de madera. No me detuve hasta que no quedó nada más que fragmentos irreconocibles, seguro de que no volvería a hacerle daño a mí, a la gacela esa o a nadie más.

Respiraba con algo de dificultad pero orgulloso de haberme deshecho de uno de mis problemas. Ahora sólo faltaba lidiar con el idiota de Roenzález.

—¡No! ¡Mi cámara! —se lamentó el desgraciado desde el piso— ¡Esa cámara valía una fortuna! ¡Y ni siquiera acababa de pagarla!

—¡Bah! Apuesto a que la robaste.

—Aún así no tenías que destruirla, ¡sólo bastaba con sacar la maldita tarjeta de memoria!

—Sí, lo sabía y precisamente por eso la destruí, para darte donde más te duele, en el dinero y las cosas que te ayudan a conseguirlo.

—Maldito enano… bien, ¡felicidades! Sin la cámara ya no tengo ese vídeo y ahora no tengo nada de Gazelle ni de ti, ¿estás feliz...? ¡Ugh!

Apunté con mi bate a la cabeza de Duke.

—No, no lo estoy. —Gruñí muy enojado—. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡Dámela!

—Oye, oye, baja eso Finn. —Retrocedió asustado—. ¿Darte qué cosa? ¡Ay!

Apreté la punta del bate contra su nariz.

—No te hagas tonto, sé muy bien que la memoria no estaba en la cámara.

La comadreja puso una cara de idiota, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un bribón de tu calaña sabe como funciona esto, sin evidencias no hay delito que perseguir, así que seguramente escondiste la tarjeta, y viendo que estás más nervioso de lo normal, apuesto que aún la cargas contigo.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Duke lo delató. ¡Bingo!

—No lo volveré a repetir, basura. ¡Entrégamela ahora mismo o voy a apalearte hasta dejarte como tú cámara! —lo amenacé enérgico.

La comadreja vio los restos de su dispositivo con miedo, tragó grueso y cerró los ojos resignado.

—¡Duke…!

—¡Ok, ok, ok! Ya, está bien, tú ganas, te la daré. sólo, sólo... —Movió ansioso las patas—. Por favor, sólo baja esa cosa, que me pones nervioso.

Bufé irritado y recargué el bate sobre mi hombro. Aunque las cosas se habían invertido, no dejaba de sentir que era demasiado fácil.

—No tardes, Roenzález.

La comadreja buscó fastidiado entre los bolsillos de su short, ¿qué tanto podría tardar en buscar esa diminuta cosa? Luego noté como dejó de buscar y extrajo algo de su bolsillo.

—No soy Roenzález… —sonrió victorioso—… ¡SOY ROEDRÍGUEZ!

—¡Argh! ¡Hijo de tu… ugh! ¡Ahhh!

El maldito me lanzó polvo a los ojos, ¿Quién rábanos carga con arena en los bolsillos? Mientras trataba de limpiarme la mugre de la cara, el muy cobarde me dio un golpe en el estómago, luego me dio una tremenda patada y me alejó unos metros de él, arrebatándome el bate.

—¡Argh! ¡Mis ojos!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Duke gana de nuevo. —Rió muy confiado—. ¡Se acabó tapón de alberca! Con este bat firmaste tu sentencia y estás en desventaja; voy a desquitarme por lo que le hiciste a mi cámara, después de eso será un placer exponerte a ti y a Gazelle para hacerme rico y…

—Ja, ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Comencé a partirme de risa.

—¿Qué? ¿¡De qué rábanos te ríes!?

—Ja, ja… ¿¡En desventaja dices!? —Abrí los ojos, estaban algo irritados pero aún así logré verlo con claridad, lanzándole una de mis mejores miradas asesinas.

—¿¡Qué cara…!?

—¡Soy un zorro del desierto, imbécil! Lanzarme arena es como si le hubieras lanzado agua a un pez, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. —Puse una pata sobre mi bicep y fruncí el ceño— ¡Aún así puedo patearte el trasero!

—¡Atrás idiota, atrás! N-n-no seas hablador, yo tengo el bat, y, y, y además, ¡Soy más alto que tú! Piérdete o no dudaré en usarlo…

Él rió con orgullo y fingiendo valentía, pero su cara llena de miedo lo delataba.

—¿Debiste haber escuchado los rumores sobre mí, no? He peleado con animales mucho más grandes que tú y… —Troné mis nudillos— ...nunca he perdido.

—¡Pa-pa-patrañas!

—Oh… ¿quieres apostarlo?

Sonreí como un sociópata y me abalancé contra él; el bobo levantó el bate de béisbol con dificultad debido a no estar acostumbrado a su peso, aproveché ese momento y antes de que intentar siquiera abanicar, me barrí con mis rodillas en el liso piso de mármol y terminé debajo de sus piernas; ahí, realicé el característico golpe que sólo los más pequeños y fuertes podemos dominar.

—**_¡CASCANUECES!_**

—¿Qué? ¡UUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!

Cerré mi zarpa y le propiné un fuerte puñetazo en las bolas con toda mi furia y coraje acumulado del día; me levanté enseguida del suelo y a mi espaldas sólo oí el sonido de dolor más desgarrador emitido por cualquier macho.

—Auchhhhhhhhhhhhh… —gimió con una voz aguda, para luego caer en sus rodillas, soltar el palo de madera y cubrir su entrepierna con ambas patas.

—¡Eso fue por hacerme cruzar toda la maldita Comarca de la Sabana en pelotas! —rugí alterado y con mi ronca voz, liberando toda mi ira y al mismo tiempo sintiendo una gran satisfacción.

Luego recogí el bate y los sostuve verticalmente con ambas patas, como si me preparara a dar un fuerte cuadrangular.

—Y esto… —Cerré los ojos, a mi mente vino la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. Moví los dedos y me preparé para mi turno al bat—. ¡Esto es por hacer llorar a una hembra!

¡Homerun! Golpeé su cara sin piedad, lo suficiente para sólo noquearlo; la comadreja giró y cayó al suelo completamente fuera de combate. Aventé el tubo asqueado y luego escupí al suelo, terminando así con una de las más bochornosas experiencias de mi vida.

Sin embargo, no había acabado del todo. Sin importarme si Duke realmente estaba inconsciente (o vivo), me puse a husmear entre sus bolsillos del pantalón, pero sólo había arena en un bolsillo y billeteras en otro. Revisé cada una y como suponía, ninguna era de él ni tenía la dichosa tarjeta de memoria.

¡Imposible, tenía que estar con él! Recordé la cara que puso Duke cuando adiviné que la tarjeta seguía con él. ¡No pudo haberla escondido en otro lado! Pero no tenía más bolsillos en ese asqueroso short y… ay no… Una desagradable idea vino a mi mente. Quería darme un tiro. Volteé para ambos lados, seguro de que no había animales ni cámaras de seguridad, suspiré con resignación.

—Más vale que esté aquí.

Metí mi pata dentro de su pantaloncillo y busqué con cuidado en el borde del elástico. Cielos, si veía a esas madres focas de nuevo les pediré que me bendigan la zarpa. Con cuidado de no tocar nada más, por fin di con un pequeño bolsillo secreto y... ¡Eureka! (irónico que dijera eso estando desnudo). Saqué mi pata de ahí y observé la tarjeta de memoria, sin duda era esa.

Ahora debía regresar al club naturalista, pero no tenía literalmente nada que ponerme. Usar la ropa de Duke no era una opción, ¡ni loco usaría lo mismo que él! Capaz y me pega lepra o algo así. ¡Fantástico! Esto no podía ser mejor.

A los pocos segundos, el sonido de una sirena zumbó en mis oídos, ¡Polizones! ¡Yo y mi bocota! Intenté escapar, pero se me había entumido la pierna de tanto correr.

—¡Demonios, no! ¡No ahora!

Luego traté de arrastrarme, pero fue inútil, la enorme patrulla aparcó delante de mí y enseguida la puerta del pasajero se abrió.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba desnudo, con una comadreja herida y abatida, un bate de béisbol, varias billeteras robadas, y miles de testigos que me vieron correr tras dicho depredador; no podría explicar la situación, ni siquiera fingiendo que era niño, ni con mis mejores técnicas actorales me creerían. ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a salir de esta!?

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Con que este es nuestro pequeño exhibicionista.

—_«Maldita sea mi suerte. Mátenme por favor»._


	5. Te espero sentada

_**Pista 04: Te espero sentada o Huele a algo inolvidable**_

* * *

La estúpida y burlona risa del idiota de Nick era la cereza del pastel de este día de porquería. De todos los malditos polizones de la ciudad, ¿¡por qué tenía que ser él!?

—Ja, ja, ja… ay cielos, Finn; así que tú eras ese cachorro nudista que nos han estado reportando toda la mañana, ja, ja, ja. —Continuó riendo el imbécil, mientras revisaba a la comadreja desmayada—. Si querías llamar mi atención pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje o preguntar por mí en la estación, chiquitín, je, je. ¡Auch!

Le solté un puntapié a ese idiota y lo callé enseguida.

—¡Cierra el hocico! No estoy aquí por gusto o por ti; tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el idiota de Duke, tenía que recuperar algo que el bastardo robó.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada, —se sobó la espinilla—. Eso tiene sentido, y suena muy a ti pero, ¿qué no pudiste perseguirlo con los pantalones puestos? Parece que vienes del club naturista…

—¡Precisamente vengo de ahí, tarado! ¡Y necesito que me des un ride para allá ahora mismo!

—Wowowo, espera un momento mi exhibicionista amigo, primero necesito que me expliques qué rayos pasó, ¿por qué el duque de la piratería está noqueado y por qué tú estás desnudo? Esto parece más la escena de un crimen pasional.

—¡No tengo tiempo de tus bromitas, infeliz! —le grité bastante molesto—. Y sobre lo que sucedió, es una larga historia; llévame al Oasis Místico y te lo contaré en el camino.

—No hasta que…

—Nick, ¿está todo bien? —Lo interrumpió una voz femenina proveniente de la patrulla, era la oficial coneja, "la novia" de ese idiota—. ¿El zorrezno está bien…? —volteó a verme poniendo un gesto maternal—. ¿Estás bien teso…? ¡Ay cielos! ¿Eres el pequeño Tut-Tut? —Se cubrió los ojos enseguida—. ¡Nick! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amigo estaba aquí?

—¡No somos amigos! —respondimos al mismo tiempo.

—Exsocios de negocios —aclaré enojado.

—Y él es mi hijo, él… —El tarado sollozó—… aunque me niegue… él siempre será mi muchacho. —Dramatizó con exageración—. ¿Dime, extrañaste a papi? ¡Ayayai! —Le di un jalón a su corbata para que dejara las tonterías.

—Y ya te había dicho mi nombre roedora, no me llamo "Tut-Tut", soy…

—Finnick —dijo aún tapándose la cara—, sí, lo sé, yo… dame un segundo —Regresó a la patrulla, tomó algo del asiento trasero y vino de nuevo a nosotros con una manta—. Es sólo la costumbre, y me trae buenos recuerdos. —Rió quedito—. Aquí tienes. —Me entregó la frazada dándome la espalda, por mi desnudez, supongo. Tonta, de lo que se perdió.

—Gracias. —La tomé y me cubrí al instante—. Y preferiría que me digas Finnick o sus derivados, roedo… emmm… diga, Judy.

—Y sólo por aclarar, roedora es un término incorrecto, los conejos pertenecemos a la familia de lagomorfos; aunque somos parecidos a los roedores, nosotros no…

—Bien hecho, mi retoño; pusiste al "diccionario andante" a hablar.

—Al menos ella es más atenta que tú, polizón. Menos mal que no somos amigos.

Conozco a este idiota de años, básicamente yo me encargué de él desde antes de que me rebasara de altura, desde entonces hemos pasado cientos de aventuras y estafas juntos. La regla de oro en el arte del engaño y los timos es nunca tener sentimentalismos reales, solo aparentar tener amistades a nuestra conveniencia, por lo que en vez de referirnos como amigos o hermanos, acordamos ser simplemente socios de negocios; al menos hasta que esa inoportuna lago… lago… roedora esa entró a nuestras vidas. No es que me caiga mal, al contrario, en el fondo (muy... muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, en el fondo) aprecio mucho que me haya quitado a ese perdedor de encima y lo haya encaminado a un lugar donde pocos zorros podemos estar; pero no puedo negar que aún siento cierto rencor hacia ella por haberme separado de mi mejor ami.. errr, compañero de fechorías.

—Ay, pero que cosas dices Finn, tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿quieres un abacho? —dijo con una voz mega gay y burlona— Yo sé que chí.

—¡Suéltame, marica!

El imbécil ese quiso abrazarme y comenzar con sus homosexualidades, me zafé de él y fui a las firmes y jugosas pantorrillas de su compañera.

—Oye niña, dile a tu novio que me deje en paz.

—… los roedores sólo tienen dos dientes y… ¿novio? —Levantó ambas orejas—. Oh no, Nick no es…

—Somos amigos, ya lo sabes enano.

Claro que sí campeón. Tan amigos que estuviste embriagándote y llorando por ella la última vez que se pelearon. Menos mal que aún puedo molestarlo con eso. Ja, ja.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan, ¿podríamos irnos de aquí de una maldita vez?

Ambos tórtolos se vieron entre sí preocupados, luego la coneja se dirigió a mí.

—Lo siento pero debemos quedarnos a investigar lo que pasó aquí; un acto de exhibicionismo ante tantos mamíferos es algo serio, Finnick.

—No me sermones preciosa, no estoy de humor para que se pongan a jugar a los policías conmigo, sólo llévenme al Oasis Místico y les explicaré que pasó en el…

—¿Al Oasis Místico dices? ¿Te refieres al club… naturista? —Puso ambas patas en su boca, sorprendida.

—Sí, el mismo.

Ella me miró extrañada, Nick detectó enseguida ese cambio.

—¿Pasa algo Zanahorias?

—Benji pidió por radio que la unidad más cercana investigará el club sobre un posible caso de…

—¿Robo? —interrumpió el tarado ese.

—Sí… robo, allanamiento, y otras más, ¿cómo lo...?

—Yo se lo dije. —Señalé a Duke—. Ese idiota se metió al club naturista, tomó fotos de los visitantes y se fue huyendo; lo perseguí y por eso estoy así, ¿ahora me creen, zonzos?

Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos pensativos; luego, el idiota de Nick sonrió mientras veía fascinado el rostro confuso de su compañera.

—Ya lo oíste Pelusa, dile a Garraza que vamos para el Oasis Místico, mientras yo subo a Duke y a este velocista nudista a la patrulla.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó alterada.

—¿Qué dijiste de mí, estúpido? —le reclamé refunfuñando.

* * *

—¿Gazelle? ¿En serio? ¿Estás borracho?

—¡Qué no, te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir, imbécil!?

Seguía discutiendo con el cabeza dura de mi exsocio mientras esperábamos en la recepción del club a que alguien nos recibiera. Nick seguía incrédulo ante lo que le contaba mientras que la conejita estaba muy calladita y permanecía tensa.

—Es que lo que me dices no tiene sentido, ¿qué rayos haría una diva como ella en un sitio como este?

—¿Y yo que diablos voy a saber? ¡Pregúntale cuando la veamos!

—Tengo que verlo para creerlo chiquitín. ¿No es así Zanahorias? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Zanahorias?

Ella no respondió, parecía distraída; miraba a todos lados con ansiedad, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

—¿Qué mosca le picó a tu chica? —comenté.

—Oh, no es nada, olvidaba que no le gustaba este lugar, aún no asimila que en Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que deseen, incluso las famosas como Gazelle pueden ser… —Acercó su hocico a las orejas de su compañera y le susurró—… animales nudistas.

—¡Ah! —Le dio una bofetada—. ¡No digas eso Nick! —Lo miró indignada—. Esa no puede ser Gazelle, ¡es ridículo! Ella es una cantante famosa; de venir aquí cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta y ya lo hubieran dicho en las noticias de espectáculos. ¡Además no creo que ella sea del tipo de hembras que haga eso! Ella es una respetable figura pública que…

La oficial saltitos estaba bastante ruborizada y con las orejas alzadas, parecía que salía humo de su cabeza por la vergüenza, en verdad le afectaba estar aquí y al parecer, la posibilidad de que su artista favorita estuviera en un lugar de esta calaña le parecía insultante e inmoral. Vaya pueblerina recatada con la que te emparejaste, Nick.

—… y sí, tal vez algunos de sus videos son atrevidos y provocativos, pero ella nunca sería capaz…

—Ok, suficiente Pelusa, ya entendimos; ahora relájate y respira. —Le dio un pequeño masaje en los hombros mientras que Cola Esponjosa aún no recuperaba el color natural de sus mejillas. Que dramática—. Cálmate, es lo mismo que yo pensé, es imposible.

—Bah, ¡pues no me crean y ya, par de tor…!

En eso entró Yax apresurado, todos volteamos a verlo, excepto la coneja que enseguida se tapó la cara al notar su desnudez.

—Lo lamento, por ahora no hay servicio hasta… —El hippie ese se quedó a media palabra cuando me reconoció—. ¡Finnick! Regresaste, ¡y veo que atrapaste a la comadreja junto a estas dos chicas exploradoras!

—Ppppffff… ja, ja, ja... —No pude aguantar la risa. Tú lo has dicho, Mugroso.

—¡Oye Yax! —interrumpió molesto la 'chica exploradora' más alta—. De Zanahorias lo entiendo, tiene toda la pinta de vender galletitas…

—¡Hey! —se quejó sin dejar de cubrirse.

—Pero yo sí parezco un policía de verdad. —Sacó un tarjetero y le mostró su placa como si fuera un oficial de televisión—. ¡Ay! —chilló al ser pellizcado por su compañera.

—Esa voz… —Se descubrió su asquerosa melena para ver mejor— ¿Eres tú Nick?

—No, —giró los ojos—, soy el inspector de culos…

—¡NICK!

—¡Claro que soy Nick, Yax!

—Vaya, triple gusto de verlos entonces porque…

—Sí, sí, sí. —Lo cortó deprisa—. Sólo respóndeme una duda, ¿es cierto que Gazelle, el ángel con cuernos, está aquí?

Rastitas lo silenció enseguida, volteó para ambos lados cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca y murmuró la respuesta.

—Es correcto oficiales, pero le agradecería sí…

—¡Dulces moras, entonces es cierto! —El idiota de Nick miró a su pareja asombrado— ¡Zanahorias, es verdad, Gazelle está aquí! —ladró de felicidad.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ella lo miró a la cara— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Nick?

—Vaya, hasta que me crees, tarado..

—Ssshhhh… bajen la voz, se supone que no debía saberlo nadie —suplicó agitando su asquerosa cabellera.

—Yax es el tipo más honesto que conozco, incluso más que tú, que es mucho decir, ¡el tipo nunca miente! Por lo tanto, es cierto. ¿No es genial Zanahorias? ¡Conoceremos a Gazelle!

—Nick, ¿qué no dijimos que era improbable...?

—Bla, bla, bla —los callé— Yax, llévame con Piernas—. Le mostré la diminuta memoria—. Debo decirle que salvé su carrera.

—¡Maravilloso! La señorita Gazelle se pondrá feliz. Ven amigo, por aquí.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —la coneja bajó las orejas y su mandíbula incrédula.

—Ya lo oíste Zanahorias, ¡en mar…! —Yax le bloqueo el paso—… Oye viejo, somos policías, ¿nos llamaste para esto, no? Tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo y es indispensable hablar con la víctima y obtener su autógrafo, diga, su declaración.

—Oh no, no tengo problema a que pasen oficiales, pero no pueden ir a donde está ella con ropa.

—¿¡Qué, qué!? —gritó histérica la lagomo, lago… bah, me rindo, Judy.

—También tú Finnick.

—Ya lo sabía —aventé a la cara del idiota de Nick la manta que llevaba— Supongo que ya no necesitaré esto aquí.

—Oye, oye —Nick agitó sus zarpas—. La otra vez nos dejaste pasar a Zanahorias y a mí al oasis vestidos, ¿por qué ahora no?

—¡Ci-ci-cierto!

—Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero para la zona principal no era necesario ir al natural, pero para la zona VIP es obligatorio, aunque sean policías. Son las reglas.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —Ella abrió la boca indignada.

—La única prenda permitida son los gorros y accesorios como mi collar o sus placas, oficiales.

—¡Entonces olvídelo! No entraremos, esperaremos aquí hasta que ella salga y… ¿¡Nick, qué haces!?

Mi exsocio ya se había deshecho de su corbata y la camisa, se le quedó viendo a la chica y luego me señaló.

—Tenemos que entrar, el deber llama Pelusa.

—¡Se supone que eres mi pareja, debes respaldarme!

—Tsk —Me aguante la risa.

—¡Mi pareja policíaca! —aclaró ruborizada—. ¡Y no puedes entrar ahí, y no así!

—¿Por qué no, Pelusa? —Sonrió arrogantemente—. No tiene nada de malo, es como tomar una simple declaración de rutina, pero a una super estrella como Gazelle y sin ropa. No es cosa del otro mundo.

—¡Claro que sí lo es, no actúes como si fuera lo más natural! ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza...? —Se tapó la boca— ¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¿Tú ya habías…?

—Así es, ¿cómo crees que conocía el lugar cuando fuimos a buscar a Nutriález? Vamos Zanahorias, anímate, ¿acaso no te mueres por conocer a Gazelle?

—¡Pero no así! —replicó molesta— No desnuda y mucho menos contigo viéndome.

—Bah, como si no te hubiera visto así antes… ¡auch!

La coneja le dió un guamazo en el hombro. Je, je, je… esperen, ¿qué?

—¡NICK!

—Oye, tranquila, prometo no voltear a verte, te juro que pondré mis ojos al 100% en Gazelle; ¿Tú que dices Finn? ¿Qué tal está ella?

Miré la cara cómplice de ese idiota y comprendí que quería hacer, sólo sonreí e hice un círculo con mi pata en aprobación.

—Está como quiere la desgraciada —mentí, aunque no del todo—. No vas a querer salir con otra hembra que no sea una gacela. Seguro ni notarás que la coneja está ahí.

Naturalmente, la Oficial Zanahorias se indignó como novia celosa y lanzó ambos puños al aire.

—¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

—Entonces ven conmigo a conocerla.

—¡Eso sí que no lo voy a hacer!

Argh, ya comenzaba a hartarme esto, pero como si mis quejas hubieran sido escuchadas, Yax se dignó a interrumpir a esos dos.

—Si me permiten decir algo, la señorita Gazelle es una miembro muy distinguida del club y las pocas veces que ha atendido a alguien aquí es en esa sección, segura estaría más que honrada si ustedes se presentan ante ella al natural, como a ella le gusta.

—¿Qué, QUÉ?

—Ya lo oíste Pelusa, última oportunidad, ¿vienes o no?

—¡No...! —Rezongó de forma lastimosa.

—Ok, tú te lo pierdes; le diré que la valiente heroína de Zootopia que no le teme a nada le manda saludos. ¡Nos vemos a la salida, tesoro!

La coneja se le quedo viendo seria, pero luego lo miró indecisa y nerviosa mientras el zorro desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón; curiosamente la Orejas Largas había dejado de intentar cubrirse los ojos, incluso la vi morder su labio inferior, después agitó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No iré y punto final!

* * *

Los tres nos dirigimos a paso veloz hacia la sección de la zona VIP donde conocí por primera vez a la susodicha celebridad.

—Ve el lado bueno, Zanahorias; al menos conocerás a Gazelle como pocos lo han hecho.

—¡Ci-ci-cierra la boca y camina! —La coneja rezongó malhumorada detrás de nosotros, sin nada puesto salvo la manta que me había prestado, contrabando que su caballeroso "novio" escondió bajo su gorra, lo único que él portaba—. ¡Y ni se les ocurra voltear o le harán compañía a Duke!

Para evitar que la comadreja escapara, los polizones lo habían dejado maniatado y a cuidado de Yax en la entrada del club. Y desnudo a sugerencia mía para que se sintiera como en casa cuando recuperara la consciencia.

—¿Ver qué? —el idiota de Nick la encaró, probando su suerte—. Si esa frazada te cubre todita… ¡Auch! —Aulló cuando una piedrita le dio en medio de los ojos.

—¡Dije que no volten!

—¿Siempre es así de pesada? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Nah —masajeó su frente—, sólo está asustada y se pone irritable cuando se ve obligada a hacer algo que no quiere. Ya se le pasará.

Enfrente de nosotros vimos pasar a tres figuras, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia la coneja.

—¡Aaaahhhhhh! —chilló la oficial saltitos.

—O tal vez no.

Una tercia de felinos musculosos la rodearon en un santiamén y la trataron como una más de las brujas feas y ricachonas del lugar, o sea, como a una reina.

—¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué se te ofrece, hermosa?

—¿Por qué tan tapadita, mi cielo? ¿Tienes frío, nena?

—¿Quieres que te caliente con mis grandes y fuertes brazos? Gggrrrrr...

La pobre Cola Esponjosa miraba con pavor los tres pedazotes de macho que la rodeaban, su cara estaba roja al más no poder; respiró profundo y soltó otro potente alarido.

—¡NIIIIIIIIICK!

—¡Oigan! —Su héroe vino a su rescate—. ¡Aléjense de ella o lo lamentarán!

—No molestes zorro, no le estamos haciendo...

El sonido de un arma alertó a los depredadores con exceso de proteínas, haciéndoles retroceder.

—No lo digo por ustedes, sino por ella, y por mí. No somos clientes, somos policías.

Nick les mostró su placa, la coneja una pistola de dardos. ¿Dónde rayos la tenía escondida?

—No se preocupen por ella, chicos; nosotros la atenderemos bien por ustedes —Les hice unas señas para que se largaran.

Las tres fieras se disculparon, luego se fueron algo temerosos y un poco fastidiados. ¡Rábanos! Parece que esos tipos no habían visto una mamífera guapa en meses.

—¿Estás bien Zana…?

—Nick, ¡detesto este lugar!

—Oye, lo lamento, no debí presionarte, si quieres te acompaño a…

Oh, el drama. Me preparaba para tapar mis oídos y evitarme oír una melosa escena por el resto del camino, pero entonces el inconfundible sonido de unas cuerdas de guitarra me sacaron las ganas de vomitar de tan enternecedora situación y los interrumpí.

—¡Tórtolos, ya dejen eso! ¡La rubia oxigenada está pasando el portón de allá!

—¡¿Gazelle?! ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Enseguida la coneja recuperó el color del rostro y se le iluminaron los ojos. Pppfff, hembras.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la misma banca donde la vi por primera vez, tocando su instrumento, pero con una tristeza que distaba de la alegría con que se ve en las revistas o anuncios publicitarios. Se veía horrenda. Más de lo normal.

—¡Oye Piernas!

Al instante, sus orejas temblaron y volteó a verme como una cierva asustada; mientras yo la recibía con una sonrisa victoriosa, ella hizo una mueca sorprendida, se secó las lágrimas, recargó la guitarra a un lado de la silla y rió incrédula; se comportó de manera completamente opuesta a como estaba antes. En ese momento ella se veía… hermosa.

—¡Finnick! —la torpe gacela me llamó por mi nombre como si nos conociéramos de años, mientras galopaba directo a mí, sin importarle que la gravedad mostrara un hipnótico espectáculo. Juraría haber oído como abofeteaban a alguien. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

—Dulces galletas… —Mi exsocio mencionó.

—… con queso… ¡Es Gazelle! —Su chica completó maravillada.

—¡Finnick!

La atolondrada gacela se acercó a mí derrochando alegría, admito que pese a no conocerla me emocionó ser acogido de tan buena gana pensando que recibiría un poco de un bien merecido afecto femenino con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Eres un tonto!

Pero en cambio recibí un fuerte coscorrón de parte de esa tipa. ¿Qué demonios?

—¡Auch! —Me quejé sorprendido, y luego furioso— ¡¿Oye, que te pasa, perra?!

—¡Finnick! —Me regañó la voz de mi conciencia, que tenía la misma voz chillante que la pareja de Nick.

—¿¡Esa es forma de tratar al que salvó tu atractivo trasero!? ¿Eh? ¡Cabra malagrade…! ¡Argh!

Inmediatamente fui recibido con un fuerte abrazo y los pechos descubiertos de esta loca hembra. Y bueno, ahí murió cualquier queja al respecto.

—Tonto, tonto, me tenías muy preocupada, tardaste mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo… o que no volverías ileso...

—Brr, brrrrr, brrrrrr… —No es lo que creen, intentaba responderle pero no podía por la suave y esponjosa presión. Comenzaba a sofocarme. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha prisa por respirar.

—No tenías que hacer eso, el tipo pudo haberte lastimado o hecho pasar un mal rato, jamás me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera herido.

Espera, espera, ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? Me era difícil de creer, por un momento pensé que en serio le importaba, pero enseguida lo comprendí: ella pensó que no podría recuperar la cámara.

—Ay Finnick yo… pfff… ja, ja… que demo… ja, ja, Finn… basta… ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Rió a causa de las cosquillas que hicieron que también me soltara un poco. De no tener tanto público, hubiera intentado otra forma de soltarme.

—¡Ah! —Inhalé de nuevo. —¡Oye! No me hagas reír, Piernas, ¡sé cuidarme solo! Esa idiota comadreja era un pobre diablo, con tipos más grandes me he enfrentado. No creas que soy débil sólo por mi tamaño.

—Él tiene razón, este zorrito es él que hace cierto el dicho "Chiquito, pero picoso", je, je, ¡argh!

—¡Cierra el hocico, imbécil! —Otro puntapié de mi parte lo calló.

—Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?

La rubia apenas se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos; por instinto, tomó la toalla con intención de cubrirse, hasta que notó una cosita colgando de Nick.

—¿Policía?

Su placa, claro.

—Así es, oficial Nicholas Wilde, y ella, la coneja tímida de ahí atrás es mi compañera, la oficial…

—¿Judy Hopps? —Cuernos lo interrumpió.

La pequeña presa alzó las orejas y salió del trance por haber visto a la estrellita pop desnuda.

—¿Sa-sa-sabe mi nombre? —tartamudeó impresionada, tanto que dejó de cubrirse dejando mostrar parte de su pelaje. Y un poco más.

—Pero claro que te recuerdo Judy, tú eres la primera coneja policía y la que desenmascaró el caso de los Aulladores y los mamíferos desaparecidos de hace un año, ¿cierto?

—S-s-sí, sí, esa soy yo. —Dijo con timidez y sin poder ocultar su alegría—. Bueno, en realidad no hubiera sido posible sin Nick…

—Es un placer Judy, siempre quise conocer a la heroína que salvó Zootopia, pero nunca pude contactarte. Ven aquí conejita, es un honor por fin conocernos.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿A mí? ¡Si yo soy la que siempre he querido conocerte a ti…!

La dientes largos se acercó con timidez y torpeza hacía la otra hembra con la manta colgando de sus hombros; mientras tanto, la señorita famosa la tomó de sus pezuñas y la abrazó también como muestra de gratitud.

—Ejem. —Aclaró su garganta el idiota de Nick. —No sé si lo mencionó Zana… Judy, pero yo también ayudé.

—Pero claro —se soltó un poco de la coneja que estaba con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa boba— y ya te recuerdo a ti; eres el primer zorro policía de Zootopia y también el que auxilió a la conejita con ese caso. ¿Rick Tilde, cierto?

—Casi, es Nick Wilde.

—Oh, lo lamento Nick.

—Pero usted puede llamarme como quiera, señorita Gazelle.

Cola esponjosa miró al zorro con leve desencanto, mientras su alteza serenísima rió y le indicó con la muñeca que se uniera a ella al apretón entre las dos hembras. Maldito suertudo.

—¡Bueno ya! Sepárense y aclaremos esto de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué te pasa enano, celoso?

—Creo que la única celosa aquí es tu chica.

La gacela los soltó enseguida, llevándose ambas pezuñas al hocico.

—¿De verdad? ¿También son pareja? Ay, cuánto lo sien…

—¡No, no, no, no! —ambos se apresuraron a desmentirme.

—Sólo pareja policíaca, madame. No le haga caso a ese duende ¡ugh!

Pisé su cola sin pensarlo sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería.

—¡Escúchame bien infeliz, el último idiota que se atrevió a burlarse de mi tamaño, está ahora mismo esposado y desnudo en la piscina del placer!

Por un breve instante, juraría haber escuchado a la distancia los gritos de desesperación y vergüenza del inútil de Roenzález.

—¡Te dije que en la cola no, sabandija! —Me apartó molesto el príncipe de las colas bien cepilladas. Estaba por responderle cuando escuché las risas ahogadas de ambas hembras.

—Oh cierto. —La coneja interrumpió—. Disculpe señorita Gazelle pero…

—Je,je, linda, sólo dime Gazelle o Zel, y de preferencia háblame de tú, detesto las formalidades.

—Lo lamento. —Sonrió emocionada—. Sí, como le… como te decía, el motivo de estar aquí no es para conocerte, sino para tomar una declaración.

—¡Un autógrafo tampoco estaría mal!

—¡Nick! —le dio un codazo leve para que cerrara el pico—. Como le decía, encontramos a Finnick afuera persiguiendo a un ciudadano y queríamos corroborar que…

La interesante plática que tenían ambas hembras dejó de importarme y sólo me centré en contemplar a ambas nenas desnudas. Sí, ambas. La coneja había perdido la manta y parecía no darse cuenta. Debo admitir que aunque no era la mamífera más despampanante que haya visto, no estaba nada mal; en proporción a su cuerpo, tenía una retaguardia igual de buena o mejor que la chica de cuernos. Debo admitir que mi exsocio tenía buen gusto, ahora sí lo envidiaba.

—Hey, tarado —murmuré—, ¿ya viste esos bomboncitos?

—Finn, que vulgar eres.

—¿Qué te pasa, zonzo? Pensé que te emocionaría ver a tu chica como su madre la trajo al mundo. —Arqueé las cejas y me crucé de brazos—. ¿Qué eres, gay?

—Te recuerdo que hablas de una oficial de policía, mi compañera, y lo más importante: de mi mejor amiga, —contestó en un tono extrañamente sereno, impropio de él—. Más respeto.

—Sí, lo sabía; eres gay.

Bueno, pese a decir eso, su mirada tan lujuriosa como la mía me dejaba claro que no estaba admirando el paisaje, sólo que no estaba tan emocionado como me lo imagine.

—Bah, no es que no aprecie el panorama, viejo; pero creo que tiene más gracia molestar a Zanahorias cuando está consciente de ello, así no tiene chiste. —Se encogió de hombros con ambas patas en los codos—. Además, te lo dije, no es la primera vez que la veo así.

—¿Así que no son novios pero ya te la tiraste? Me enorgulleces, hijo.

—No zoquete, ya te dije que sólo somos amigos, eso fue por… un incidente en la estación.

—¿Accidentalmente te la tiraste? ¡Eres mi ídolo entonces!

—Ahhh… larga historia corta: En mi primer día en la policía, los chicos me jugaron una novatada.

—¿El maestro de la estafa fue estafado? Te has hecho blando, muchacho.

—El punto es que, al final del turno iba a tomar una ducha en la estación de policías, pero algún gracioso cambió los letreros de las hembras por el de los machos, entré al mismo tiempo que Zanahorias a bañarme, y bueno…

—Bah, que aburrido entonces, ¿pero al menos alcanzaste a ver a una coneja mojada, no?

—Sólo vi un jabón y unas patas suaves sacándome a cachetadas de ahí, con el rabo entre las piernas, literalmente; pero fuera de eso. —Me mostró el pulgar y me guiñó el ojo—. Mission Complete. Lo vi todo.

Ambos reímos y chocamos las palmas. Bueno, al menos esa recatada y tierna coneja no había domado del todo a mi compañero. Regresando a las féminas, dejamos de admirarlas un rato para ver si ya habían terminado de recapitular la historia entre ellas.

—¡No es cierto! ¿En serio Finnick buscó a la comadreja por toda Plaza Sahara? ¡¿Completamente desnudo?! —la rubia cubrió su hocico por asombro.

—Por como lo encontramos allá afuera, yo diría que sí.

—Pppfff, ja, ja, ja. —Ella volvió a carcajearse como vil cabra.

—¡Oye coneja boca floja, no tenías porque entrar a detalles! —Gruñí apretando los colmillos.

—Finnick yo… lo lamento, no… perdón por reírme, pero en serio no debiste haber hecho todo eso por mí… después de lo que te hice pasar aquí y sabiendo que ni siquiera eres mi fan.

La gacela agachó la cabeza desanimada, luego los otros dos me dieron una mirada acusadora, ¿ahora yo era el malo?

—Bah, no te disculpes Piernas, ¡Y no lo hice por ti!

—¿No?

—No iba a dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya y se hiciera rico a mis expensas. Además… espero una buena recompensa por esto.

—¡Finnick! —habló de nuevo la orejas largas.

—Oh… ya veo. Así que… sólo era eso —comentó triste.

—Ni tú te la crees, enano. —El bocón de Wilde habló.

—¿Qué dijiste baboso?

—¿En serio pasarías tanto problema paseando desnudo? ¿Por dinero? Si realmente te preocupara la plata ni hubieras pedido que te lleváramos a ver a Gazelle con tanta insistencia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cállate, infeliz!

—Debiste oírlo Zel, no dejaba de decir que lo trajéramos aquí lo más pronto posible, y protegió esa tarjeta de memoria diciéndonos lo muy importante que era, en verdad quería volverte a ver este pillín.

—¡Cierra el hocico! Eso… eso… ¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes lo mucho que detesto la música de Gazelle.

—Lo que tu digas, mi pequeño.

Maldito, precisamente quería evitar parecer preocupado ante ella. La rubia mostró un gesto más complacido y hasta volvió a soltar risitas.

—¡Patrañas, eso es lo que son! —Maldije— ¡Y tú no te rías lindura, que hablo en serio! Espero que me des una jugosa recompensa por salvarte el pellejo.

—Oh, claro que algo te voy a dar, bombón. —Entrecerró los ojos y me regaló una mueca descarada, cosa que sorprendió a los otros dos idiotas y a mí, me enfureció—. Aunque sigo sin ver la dichosa tarjeta de memoria que cuidabas con tu vida Finnick.

—¡Exagerada! Ten, tómala y cállate. —Le lancé la tarjetita, ella la pescó sin quitarme la mirada encima—. Sé que tienes un teléfono en tu bolso, revísala si no confías en mí.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos, se sentó en el suelo e inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedí; los 4 nos juntamos a revisar el contenido. El último video mostró la miniatura donde se veía a la tipa esa prensándome entre sus piernas; sin contexto, en verdad parecía que hacíamos otra cosa.

—¡Santa Virgen de las zanahorias!

—Oh Finnick, eres todo un alfa, galán.

—¡No es lo que creen, imbéciles! La "señorita" aquí presente me jugó una broma y por el ángulo parece otra cosa, ¡pero no hicimos cochinadas!

—Obviamente no hicieron nada. Sería darte demasiado crédito, pequeño Finnick.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre que tan pequeño soy?

—Ya lo hice. Y a la tuya también.

—Grrrr…

Nuestros gruñidos fueron interrumpidos por una pata afelpada y una pezuñas suave, ambas chicas nos separaron empujando nuestros hocicos lejos.

—Nenas, nenas, ya —interrumpió Gazelle—, no se peleen.

—Hija de…

—Pero lo que dice Finnick es cierto, no pasó nada más, sólo quise… creo que será más fácil si lo ven con sus propios ojos, ¿Puedo Finnick?

—¿Qué me preguntas a mí? Hazlo y que se desengañen de una maldita vez.

La rubia reprodujo el vídeo que comenzaba antes de dicha escena "candente", el audio no era muy bueno, pero era obvio que la gacela y yo discutíamos, luego pasó lo que tenía que pasar y el video acabó cuando Piernas notó a nuestro espectador inesperado.

—¿Lo ven bobos? Nada pasó, sólo fue un bochornoso momento.

—A ver otra vez…

—¡Nick!

—Oye, es que en serio Zanahorias, en algunos cuadros parece otra cosa, y la cara de placer de Finnick o Zel no ayudan.

—¿Cuál placer? ¡La única que lo disfruto fue ella, yo me estaba asfixiando!

La tipa ahogó una risita.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón Nick. Con una manipulación y edición conveniente, los medios amarillistas a quien se lo iba a vender Duke podrían haber difundido esto y perjudicar la imagen de Gazelle.

—¡Hey! ¿Y yo no cuento o qué?

—Menos mal que este valiente zorrito lo recuperó. No sé en qué clase de problemas me hubiera metido de no ser por ti... muchas gracias Finnick —Me besó en la mejilla, haciéndome saltar de la impresión— eres mi héroe.

Usualmente no hubiera hecho más que rechazar a esta melosa hembra, pero su caricia me tomó por sorpresa y aunado a que estaba rodeado de esos metiches, no pude más que desviar la mirada, esperando que no viera mi vergüenza.

—No… no fue la gran cosa, además, estos idiotas me echaron una pata. Sin ellos seguramente no estaría aquí. —Respondí con sinceridad, intentando desviar su atención.

—Ay, no seas tan modesto, pequeñín —El idiota de Nick me miró con esa estúpida sonrisa—. Tú eres el que paseó las nalgas por media ciudad, el crédito es todo tuyo.

—¡Nick! Pppffff… ja, ja.

Las hembras se carcajearon de lo lindo, ¡ese idiota me las iba a pagar!

—Je, je. Gracias a ustedes también chicos, Finnick también hizo que los conociera al fin. Aprovechando que estamos tan juntitos, me gustaría tomarme una foto del recuerdo.

La risita de ambos se apagó en aquel momento. Jaque mate idiotas.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¡¿Así desnudos?! Pero… —La coneja cuestionó asustada intentando cubrirse con la manta que ya no estaba en su espalda.

—Je, je ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó la diva— ¿Es así como nos conocimos todos?

—Pero yo no… yo no…

—Está bien Zanahorias, cálmate, ¿sería una selfie de cuello para arriba, cierto, Zel?

—Claro, es lo que tenía en mente, ¿acaso pensaron que después del show de hace rato yo querría…?

—¡No, no, no! La selfie así está bien. —Se apresuró a decir la orejas largas— Aunque una de cuerpo completo cuando estemos afuera y vestidos sería mejor, si no es mucho pedir Gazelle.

—Supongo que no, pero me gustaría antes de salir de aquí atesorar este momento, ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Oficiales? ¿Finnick?

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Toma la maldita selfie y salgamos ya de aquí!

Sin perder más tiempo, los 4 nos juntamos lo más pegado posible, con el idiota de Nick a un lado de su chica y yo entre las dos hembras, todos sonreímos (pero yo fallé miserablemente, no estaba de humor, como de costumbre) mientras Piernas movía su teléfono para capturar el mejor ángulo y dónde saliéramos todos; al encontrarlo ella tomó una foto, y luego muchas más. Después nos pidió que hiciéramos caras chistosas y ahí fue cuando no pude evitar a ponerme a jugar caras y gestos con esos idiotas y me relajé un poco; ya después de unos minutos ya estábamos hartos de tantas fotos y la hembra más alta habló.

—Muy bien chicos, última selfie, lo juro. Pongan su mejor cara. ¡Digan whisky!

—Whis…

A media palabra fui cortado por los labios de Gazelle chocando contra mi quijada, haciéndome extender mis orejas y arrugar la cara. Una vez más, no entendía porque una simple caricia me descontrolaba tanto, no era la primera vez que una chica me besaba, y definitivamente peores cosas hice con Piernas ese día como para que un simple cariñito me afectara. Seguro fue la presencia de esos entrometidos, que no paraban de reír junto a la cabra esa al ver la última foto tomada.

—Gracias chicos, son un amor; especialmente tú Finn...

—Sí, sí, sí —la interrumpí apartándome de ella—; ya larguémonos de una maldita vez.

—Que modales, pequeñín; pero tiene razón, debemos irnos. —Sonrió el idiota de Nick—. Oye Pelusa, ¿no olvidas nada?

—No, ¿cómo podría olvidar algo si yo no…? No… no… no...

—¿Qué tienes Zana…?

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

La escandalosa coneja pegó el grito al cielo al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda igual que todos. Y yo pensaba que los perezosos eran lentos.

* * *

Unos minutos después, los cuatro ya nos habíamos cambiado a nuestras ropas habituales; bueno, supongo que Piernas solía usar esos sexys leggins negros y una sudadera rosa fuera del escenario, pero en fin; todos estábamos en una sala de espera privada que la superestrella esa usa para entrar y salir del club sin ser vista; aguardábamos juntos a que el chofer de la diva viniera a recogerla.

Mientras tanto, mi exsocio y su "no novia" platicaban con ella, esta vez de trabajo, claro, ya después de haberle sacado autógrafos, audios y fotos. Bah, me agradaba más cuando estaba llorando como cachorra desconsolada.

—¿Entonces creen que la comadreja esa no era un paparazzi?

—Lo dudamos. Duke es sólo un delincuente de crímenes menores, pero también es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, así que es más probable que haya hecho el trabajo sucio de otros —afirmó Nick.

—Ahora que lo dicen… recuerdo que esa comadreja mencionó algo de subastar el vídeo o lo vendería a quién le pagara más, incluído al animal que lo contrató.

—O sea que… —mencionó la Cola de Algodón—… en verdad hay un tercer implicado.

—El autor intelectual de esto aún anda libre.

—Ay cielos, ¡no me digan eso…!

—¡Ustedes dos, dejen de sacar conjeturas, están asustando a Piernas!

—Es cierto, sólo es una teoría. Pero tranquila tesoro, no te asustes, interrogaremos muy bien a ese pillo de Duke, y si no quiere cooperar, tenemos un diminuto amigo que seguro lo hará hablar.

—¡Óyeme, tarado! A mi no me metas en esto, ya tuve suficiente de esta rubia y tus burlas de mi estatura por un día.

—¿Y quién dijo que hablaba a de ti, chiquitín? Zanahorias y yo tenemos un amigo más influyente y pequeño que tú, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Sí? —mencioné con ironía—. ¿Cómo no?

—Gracias chicos, pero espero que puedan decirme que investigaron porque me aterra que ese tipo haya sabido que estaría aquí; nadie salvo un selecto grupo de amigos sabe que vengo al Oasis Místico, quisiera saber como alguien cómo él dio conmigo; últimamente he tenido varios mamíferos indeseables acosándome, más de lo normal. —Puso una pezuña en su barbilla—. Comienza asustarme salir; al menos mis clases de yoga y defensa personal en el club naturista estarán canceladas hasta que sepa que hacer.

—No te preocupes Gazelle —la polizona habló— prometo que mi compañero y yo daremos con el responsable, incluso si te sientes insegura puede solicitar nuestra ayuda.

Vaya, casi no se nota que la coneja estaba deseosa de volver a ver a la diva.

—Zanahorias, somos policías, no guardaespaldas. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están los tuyos? Pensé que todas las figuras públicas como tú nunca salían sin uno.

—No me gusta llevar seguridad excesiva, aunque también es por otra razón. Desde que empezaron a incrementarse los paparazzis, dudaba en venir acá, quería que al menos uno de mis escoltas me acompañara dentro del club naturista, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo; a todos les apena estar un par de horas desnudos; son buenos chicos y de confianza, así que no puedo obligarlos o contratar a nadie más.

—Sí claro —hablé con ironía—, si tan sólo hubiera un pobre idiota que quisiera estar desnudo junto a una estrellita como tú haciéndolo de tu guardaespalda nudista, ¡Por todos los cielos Piernas, piensa! Tienes muchos fans, seguro cualquier zoquete se moriría por estar en nuestros lugares.

La diva abrió los ojos más de lo normal, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

—Sí… —dijo la gacela acariciando su mentón—… pero por mucho que quiera a mis fans necesito a alguien que no esté embobado conmigo o me pida un autógrafo en vez de cuidar por mi seguridad, alguien de carácter que no tema en regañarme o hablarme golpeado si las cosas se ponen feas, alguien sin pudor al que no le de pena venir al club, que sea valiente, fuerte y no llame la atención para despistar a los medios con sólo su apariencia… alguien como…

De pronto, tuve un mal presentimiento, los tres me observaron enseguida, especialmente una sugerente mirada dorada; y entonces ahí comprendí lo que ella estaba insinuando.

—Ah no… no, no, no, no, no. —Me apresuré a negar de inmediato—. ¡Eso sí que no! —La señalé—. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses lindura!

—Cariño. —Ella se inclinó y me vio directo a los ojos—. ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? ¿Quisiera ser mi escolta personal?

La coneja y el idiota de Wilde se quedaron con la boca abierta. Yo sólo arqueé las cejas y me carcajeé. Sólo me bastó 3 segundos para darle mi respuesta.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡por supuesto que NO! No estoy interesado, sólo dame la recompensa y jamás volveremos a… ¡mph!

—Je, je, ¡Qué buena broma amigo! —Ese infeliz me tapó el hocico—. Gazelle, ¿me permites un momento? Tengo que hablar con este simpático bromista un momento.

El bastardo me arrastró hasta doblar la esquina de una pared, antes de que intentara algo más, lo mordí para que quitara su sucia zarpa de mi boca.

—¡Auch! ¿Finnick, qué te pasa, estás idiota? —Me regañó pero hablando en voz baja— ¡Gazelle te ofreció un trabajo! ¡Gazelle!

—¡A mí que…!

—Shhhhh, ¡qué no te oiga, animal!

—Argh… ¿A mí qué diablos me importa ella? Ni siquiera me gusta su horrenda música y su forma de ser; me cae como patada de mula, ¡Ni loco pienso trabajar para cumplir los caprichos de esa niña rica!

—¡Ah, por favor, no me vengas con eso! A ella le agradas y es obvio que te gusta, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta, lo que hiciste por ella, como la veías en el club? Oye, eso del abrazo de oso con sus piernas no se lo haces a cualquiera…

—¡No me gusta y jamás me gustará una tipa como esa! Y aunque fuera así, ¿Guardaespaldas, en serio? Soy bárbaro, pero hasta yo sé cuales son mis límites. No soy como tú o esa loca coneja que desayunan criminales fornidos todos los días y arriesgan el pellejo por desconocidos que no lo vale. No gracias. Yo paso.

Traté de irme, pero el idiota me jaló de regreso como niño chiquito. ¡Cómo detesto eso!

—Vamos, nadie está pidiendo que detengas balas por ella, sólo vas a hacerle compañía en el club y tal vez otros lugares, lo más difícil que te enfrentarás será a paparazzis metiches o fanáticos fastidiosos; Gazelle es solo una cantante, no el gobernador.

—¿Fanáticos fastidiosos? Se ve que nunca viste El Guarda...

—Sí, sí, sí, también vi esa estúpida película, pero eso es pura ficción. Vamos campeón acepta, es por tu bien.

—¿Y a ti qué rábanos te importa mi vida? ¿Te da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer, no? Ya estás muy feliz con tu noviecita la coneja esa. —No pude evitar quejarme con amargura.

—Amiga. Y no te enceles chiquitín, lamento no frecuentarte tanto como antes, pero tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

—¡No soy tú amigo, desgraciado! ¿Y por qué te importa tanto si acepto o no?

—Bueno ya, si tu trabajas para ella de seguro podremos frecuentar más a Gazelle, o incluso conseguirnos unos pases en primera fila en sus conciertos o mejor aún, ¡imagínate en cuánto podremos venderlos! Tendré a Bogo y a Ben comiendo de la palma de mi pata si consigo unos cuantos pases VIP o… ¿oye, a dónde vas?

—¡Púdrete Nick! No voy a conseguirte nada a ti, ni ser tu burla, la de ella o la de nadie. ¡Por mí esa superestrella puede besarme el…!

—Ay nenas, nenas; lamento interrumpir su discreta pelea, pero mi transporte ya llegó y debo irme.

La inoportuna susodicha apareció frente a mí y antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra, la chica me entregó una tarjeta; al aceptarla de mala gana, reconocí el logotipo, era del Hotel Palma, pero atrás tenía escrito algo con el puño y letra de la chica.

—Me encantaría que te unieras a mi equipo de trabajo; sé que no soy santa de tu devoción y puede que no te haya dado la mejor de las impresiones con lo que pasó hoy, pero espero que me des una oportunidad; dejaré que lo pienses con tus amigos o con la almohada; si cambias de parecer, ve a esa dirección la próxima semana y preséntale el papel al de seguridad, te dejará entrar sin problemas.

Permanecí pensativo mientras ella salía por la puerta de un garage y subía a una camioneta negra estilo SUV. En ese momento se me prendió el foco, ¡la tipa me debía algo!

—¡Oye! Espera Piernas.

—¿Sí Finnick? —Volteó a verme con una irritante sonrisa y portando unos lentes de sol.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Y mi recompensa?

—¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvido —Metió su mano a la blusa y me lanzó una bolita azul celeste.— ¡Atrápala!

Capture esa cosa sin problemas.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Yo quería dinero!

—Si te parece poco, podemos discutirlo en una semana, independientemente de tu respuesta; aunque no lo sé, no soy experta pero lo que te dí puede venderse muy bien en una subasta, o eso me han dicho. O puedes conservarlo como un recuerdo, lo que prefieras. ¡Ah, y Judy! —Lanzó otro objeto, esté era naranja y cayó en patas de la conejita—. Gracias linda, bonito bolígrafo.

—No hay de que, Zel. ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió muy alegre.

—Adiós preciosa, pregunta en la estación por Wilde o Hopps, somos difíciles de confundir. —ladró mi exsocio.

Estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades hasta que desenvolví el extraño objeto, para mi sorpresa era un brasier azul. Extendí mis orejas confundido y luego noté que dentro de donde debería ir el pecho izquierdo, había un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

**_"Gracias por hacerme vivir un momento inolvidable, eres mi héroe Finnick._**

**_~Siempre tuya, Gazelle _**

**_XOXO"_**

Me quedé sin saber que responderle y poniendo una cara de idiota, la vi con un rostro de satisfacción desde la ventana de la camioneta; bajó sus gafas oscuras, me guiñó el ojo y me lanzó un beso mientras cerraba el vidrio polarizado. Y luego se fue de ahí.

Ignorando las burlas de los otros dos idiotas, alcé el sostén celeste en el aire e hice lo único que un macho haría con lo poco de dignidad y orgullo que le quedaba: Me lo llevé a las narices e inhale el aroma que aún estaba impregnada en la delgada tela.

—Sí, es de ella.

Su esencia también era inolvidable.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Hola de nuevo a todos, perdón por la demora y gracias por tenerme paciencia. Pido una disculpa para los que me hayan mandado comentario en esta historia o en la de **Zootama**, pero he estado ocupadísimo, en estos días espero responder los mensajes pendientes, de antemano una disculpa si se les hace raro que le responda después de tanto tiempo, pero quiero hacerles saber que me importan mucho los mensajes que me dejan._

_Quiero aclarar algo que muchas veces veo que confunde a los lectores pese a que está escrito ya en el fic: En esta historia, como en muchas otras, **Judy y Nick sólo son AMIGOS**, Finnick les dice "Novios" para fastidiarlos nada más, al igual que en mis otros fics ellos dos no son nada más, aunque sea fan del Nicudy, no me gusta manejarlos como novios o amantes (tengo mis excepciones) la razón es porque me encanta la dinámica y tensión sexual del "se gustan, pero no lo admiten". Debe decir que pese a eso no confirmo ni descarto que en el futuro sean o no algo más que amigos, sí les aseguro que habrá más de esos incómodos momentos Nicudy en el futuro._

_Y bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido la pareja central, Gazelle y Finnick? ¿No les dije que son un amor?_

_Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo chicos. Puede que la siguiente actualización tarde más que un mes, pero por favor, ténganme paciencia. Saludos._

_**Nota: **El primer título del capítulo "Te espero sentada" está basado en la canción del mismo nombre del álbum "Pies descalzos" de Shakira._


	6. Antología

_**Pista 05: Antología o Un paseo a la guarida de la virginidad**_

* * *

—Aquí tienes corazón, y quédate con el cambio, seguro que tus hermanitos lo necesitarán más que yo.  
—¡Muchísimas gracias, se lo agradezco de verdad! —le dije con una voz infantil a una pareja de zarigüeyas a la que les había vendido unas catorce Popsypatitas. Una historia triste acerca de mi alcohólico (y ficticio) padre y mis ocho hermanos menores que debía mantener me hicieron ganarme el corazón de tan generoso y bobo par de esposos recién casados.

No era más que otro tedioso día más en mi trabajo, vendiendo bebidas frías y golosinas congeladas como si no hubiera un mañana o un mejor empleo para un pequeño y aparentemente joven zorro como yo.

Recapitulando mi asquerosa vida laboral: Tras la separación con mi exsocio de negocios, tuve que encontrar otra forma de conseguir plata; como no quise arriesgarme mucho a hacer tretas por mi cuenta (en aquel entonces, aún estaban sucediendo los ataques de depredadores salvajes y ganarse la vida así sería muy difícil), opté por tomar la recomendación de una vieja amiga de mi juventud y trabajé para ella, en Jumbeaux's.

Irónicamente era la misma cafetería de elefantes donde solíamos obtener la materia prima para una creación del idiota de Nick y mía: las Popsypatitas.

Más irónico fue que cuando entré a trabajar, por mi tamaño sugirieron comenzar a vender productos más pequeños para mamíferos de peso ligero; le conté al dueño y a Susan (su esposa y la amiga que mencioné antes) acerca de nuestras singulares paletas de hielo que habían sido la sensación entre los lemmings y otros mamíferos pequeños; desde entonces he trabajado aquí vendiendo Popsypatitas con la receta secreta original, en la sección de especies pequeñas de la cafetería, donde finjo ser un simpático vendedor con un trajecito de cantinero y todo.

Después de que esa ingenua y fácilmente manipulable familia de marsupiales por fin se largara, mi siguiente víctima, es decir, cliente, ya esperaba su turno.

—¡Buenos días! —comenté animado con mi timbre de voz infantil—. Bienvenido a Jumbeaux's, ¿en qué lo puedo…? ¡Bah! —me quejé con mi grave y natural voz—. ¡Eres tú, malnacido! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Oye chiquitín, ¿qué formas son esas de hablar a un cliente potencial? ¿Especialmente con tu papi?

El imbécil de Nick hizo algo que casi nunca hacía y se apareció ante mí, sin embargo me dio más desconfianza cuando noté que no vestía su traje de Boy Scout azul, sino su típica camisa verde y sus pantalones cafés, ¿Qué no tiene más ropa? ¿Su sueldo como polizón no le alcanza? ¿O acaso esa coneja se queda con todo su dinero?

—Mira, cabezón, —respondí iracundo—. A diferencia tuya, yo si tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si no vas a comprar nada, ¡lárgate!

—Uy, amanecimos muy de malas hoy, ¿no? Se nota que no dormiste nada, estás tan cansado que olvidaste maquillarte y cubrir esas ojerotas, ¿o es que acaso desarrollaste ojeras sobre las ojeras?

Vi de reojo mi el reflejo del mostrador y efectivamente, me veía fatal. Con razón esa pareja pensó que en verdad era un pobre cachorro al que su cruel padre explotaba.

Pero para ser honestos, sabía muy bien la razón de mi insomnio.

Desde que conocí a esa condenada gacela, no había podido pegar el ojo. No quería dormir, cada que lo hacía veía a esa hija del demonio en mis sueños (o mis pesadillas), y generalmente, sin nada de ropa. Pensaba en su cuerpo, en su figura, en sus lindos pechos, en sus monstruosas y largas piernas, y en su… argh, sólo me abstendré a resumir que mis horas de sueño duraban menos y mis visitas al baño duraban más. ¡Esa maldita arpía me estaba volviendo loco! Y por desgracia, esa falta de sueño ya comenzaba a pasarme la factura.

—¿¡Qué te importa, bastardo!? Desde que te hiciste un roba impuestos te has casi olvidado de mí, ¿y ahora vienes aquí fingiendo que te importo? ¡Vete mucho a la…!

—Oh, wowowowo, lenguaje, amiguito, o asustarás a los demás comensales. —Señaló a una pareja de elefantes que nos observaban mientras devoraban su segundo helado tamaño jumbo—. En serio, lo lamento; esto de ser policía me absorbe más tiempo del que quisiera, pero mientras sea un oficial del más bajo rango, tengo que empezar desde abajo y trabajar duro si quiero subir. Pero sabes que nunca te dejaría atrás, especialmente a un mamífero muy importante para mí; pues sabes mejor que nadie que soy lo que soy gracias a ti, viejo amigo. Podría no frecuentarte tanto como quisiera, pero jamás me olvidaría de ti, amigo, que digo amigo, ¡hermano!

Bueno, debo admitir que el idiota tiene un don y vaya que me conoce; pese a estar de malas, a veces logra llegar a mis partes más blandas. Me conoce bastante el desgraciado.

—Oh, muchacho, ven aquí… acércate, más cerca —Cuando Nick se inclinó un poco hacía mí, lo tomé de una oreja y le grité—. ¡Qué te crea la más vieja de tu casa! ¡Tú sólo estás aquí por el asunto de la cornuda esa!

Sin embargo, yo también conozco muy bien a esa sabandija. Y no se la iba a dejar barata. Él se apartó algo sobresaltado, pero luego rió y se encogió de hombros cínicamente.

—No, no, no, no, no… bueno, sí. En parte querido amigo, en parte.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, animal. Mi respuesta es no, y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

—Ay vamos, ¿por que no quieres? Ahórrate eso de que no te gusta Gazelle porque sé que mientes con todos los dientes. Y lo acabo de confirmar más hoy porque sin mencionarla, tú mismo te acabas de delatar, Finn.

Sí, el imbécil de Wilde me conocía bastante bien, tal vez, demasiado. Aún así, mi orgullo, mi tonto orgullo siempre debía estar ahí para no hacerme quedar mal.

—Pues no me creas y ya, zopenco. Además, tengo bastante trabajo aquí, no lo puedo dejar botado así como así solo por una cara bonita. Yo no soy como tú.

—Ja, di lo que quieras de Zanahorias, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo en mi lugar y sin chistar.

—Por su puesto que no, a diferencia tuya, yo aprendí a separar los negocios de las emociones y no irme por el primer trasero bonito que se me cruza. De ser así, no estarías aquí, rogándome por que aceptará la propuesta de esa fastidiosa estrellita pop.

—Sé que te mueres por volverla a ver, pero admito que a diferencia de mí, eres un poquito más difícil de convencer. Además, no estás viendo el lado monetario de trabajar para ella. No vas a ganar cualquier cosa. Gazelle no sólo es súper famosa y talentosa, ella es una de las mamíferas mejor adineradas de la ciudad; te aseguro, amigo mío que lo que te pague será mucho más de lo que ganas aquí, y probablemente, más emocionante.

El roñoso de Nick tenía un punto, y eso me dejó pensando. Tenía que decidir entre dejar de hacer algo que detestaba y comenzaba a aburrirme como vender golositas frías y embaucar tontos, o volverme el juguete de una niña rica pero que probablemente pagara bien. Si en ambos trabajos debía hacer cosas desagradables, quizás debía elegir al que me ofrezca más plata por perder mi tiempo.

—Ok zoquete; supongamos que accedo y decido irme con la piernuda esa. No conozco absolutamente nada de esa tipa…

—Pues yo diría que le viste hasta la conciencia el otro día…

—¡Sí, ya sé, pero necesito más que eso para ser su guardaespalda, acompañante o lo que sea que me ponga a hacer, animal! Si voy a cuidar su bello trasero necesito saber si tiene algún enemigo o con qué clase de paparazzis y reporteros debo lidiar. Por eso le dije a esa cabra que se busque a alguien más, a un verdadero fan que sepa todo sobre ella.

En eso, mi exsocio sonrió, puso la misma mueca fastidiosa que pone cuando alguien cae en sus tretas.

—Sobre eso, no te preocupes chiquito.

—Chiquita la tuya.

—La que te desayunas…

—¡Hijo de…!

—Antes de que te humille en una guerra de insultos que jamás ganarás, déjame terminar, Finn. Sobre tus dudas de Gazelle, tengo un contacto que te dirá todo lo que quieras de ella. Esa chita es la fanática más grande de la ciudad, lo que quieras saber de Gazelle, seguramente esa chita lo sabe.

—¿Una chita, eh? Bueno, pasar la mañana con una fanática de hueso colorado de Piernas no suena nada mal. Pero oh, pequeño detalle, si no lo has notado, ¡aún estoy trabajando, tarado!

No sé porqué mi exsocio ahogó una risa en lo que sacaba su teléfono celular, pero antes de que le reclamara algo, habló de nuevo.

—Pues pide permiso, no creo que te digan que no, además de que no parece que hoy estén muy ocupados.

—Oh, claro campeón, voy a pedir permiso para ir a preguntar informes de un nuevo trabajo, para dejar este, —comenté con sarcasmo—, sí, de seguro me van a autorizar enseguida. Imbécil.

Mientras intentaba insultar al larguirucho ese, el baboso estaba hablando con alguien desde su móvil.

—¡Oye, tarado, hazme caso, aún no he terminado contigo, ca…!

—¡Hola Susan! Perdón que te moleste, pero voy a acompañar a Finnick a pedir un empleo donde le ofrecen mejores cosas, pero el menso piensa que te vas a enojar, aunque yo sé que no. Así que dime, Susan, ¿no hay problema que me robe a Finn unas horas, cierto?

—¿¡QUÉ HACES, PEDAZO DE ESTIÉRCOL!? —grité alterado cuando el idiota ese hablaba con mi casi jefa.

—Ajá, ajá. Sale, sale. Gracias Susan, sí, está aquí conmigo, ya te lo paso. —Me extendió el teléfono—. Tienes llamada de la jefaza, viejo amigo.

—Hijo de… —Se lo arrebaté de muy mala gana y me puse el celular al oído—. ¡No, no, no, Susan! No es lo que crees, es sólo que… ajá… ajá…

Básicamente, Susan me dio permiso indefinido, me deseó la mejor de las suertes y que si no funcionaba, podía regresar con ella. Estúpido Wilde, a veces olvido que Susan nos aprecia mucho a los dos. Lo único bueno de este trabajo fue tenerla a ella como jefa. Acepté sus consejos y buenos deseos un poco molesto con el idiota de Wilde, pero al final le agradecí y corté la llamada. Refunfuñé mientras le devolvía su porquería de teléfono a ese maldito zorro astuto.

—¿Y bien, chiquitín? ¿Qué te dije…? ¡Ay, oye, tranquilo viejo enano!

Le arrojé mi mandil a la cara mientras ponía un letrero de cerrado en mi mostrador.

—Bien infeliz, tú ganas. Vayamos a ver a la gatita esa. Pero te advierto que si descubro que la tal Gazelle tiene acosadores extremistas o nexos con gente peligrosa, no me voy a involucrar.

—¡Así se habla, ese es mi hijo! —Me abrazó sorpresivamente

—¡Suéltame, maricón!

—Oye, ¿esa es forma de hablarle a tu papi? Ja, ja, ja…

La irritante risa de mi excompañero de tretas se cortó enseguida cuando una mamífera de baja estatura lo interrumpió.

—¿Usted es el padre de este pequeño?

—¿Ah, disculpe?

A los pies del tarado de Nick, la pareja de zarigüeyas a las que había vendido popsypatitas regresó. Y al parecer nos habían oído a "mi papi" y a mí discutiendo.

—¿Le pregunté que si usted es el padre de esta criaturita? —Lo cuestionó la hembra con enfado.

El idiota rió como hiena por lo que creyó, era un insulto para mí.

—¡Por supuesto! Este dulce y apuesto cachorro es mi retoño, ¿por qué pre…?

—Aquí tienes todo el dinero del día, papá —exclamé con una aguda y temblorosa voz de un chiquillo—. ¡por favor, compra toda la cerveza que quieras, pero ya no le pegues a mis hermanitos por hoy!

—Finn, ¿de qué estás…? ¡Auch! ¡Ouch! ¡O-o-oiga!

La esposa zarigüeya empezó a darle de golpes con su pequeño bolso mientras lo regañaba.

—¡Padre desobligado y bebedor! ¡Cómo puede explotar a la carne de su carne así! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

—Señora, basta, no es lo que… ¡Finnick! Te voy a… ¡Urgh!

—¿Le va a hacer qué? —El esposo intervino fúrico—. ¡Usted que le toca un solo cabello a esta pobre e indefensa criatura y yo le rajo todo lo que se llama cara!

—¡Abusivo! ¡Poco macho!

—No, esperen, es un error, yo no… ¡Finnick, pequeña sabandija, ven aquí!

Mientras la pareja de zarigüeyas hacía un alboroto en la cafetería y vapuleaban a mi exsocio y expapá, yo reía divertido por que al fin ese idiota recibía un poco de su propia medicina. Quizás Susan no volvería a recontratarme por el desmán causado en mi último día en Jumbeaux's, pero lo valía.

* * *

Transitaba por las calurosas calles de la Comarca de la Sabana en mi vieja van, llevando al magullado y arañado de mi exsocio, el cual permanecía muy calladito y de mal humor tras pasar por una bochornosa situación minutos atrás en mi trabajo. Aunque prefería el silencio y que ese baboso dejara de hacerme bromas cada 5 minutos, tampoco me sentía muy cómodo teniendo a un amargado zorro a mi lado.

—¡Ya quita la cara larga, gusano! A ver si así te quedan ganas de volver a decir que eres mi papi otra vez.

—Me las vas a pagar enano, —mencionó de mala gana Nick mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Claro que sí campeón, tal vez cuando llegues a mi edad. Por cierto, ¿esa es la casa que buscamos?

Como si hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido, Nick se fijó en la ventanilla y señaló una casa rosa.

—No, es aquella de allá. Estaciónate por ahí.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece la casa de una anciana. ¿No me dirás que la fan número uno de Gazelle es una dulce y arrugada abuelita, o sí?

—Ja, para nada, Orejón. La chita que buscamos aún vive con su madre.

—Ya veo, eso explica el jardín lleno de feos gnomos.

—Oye, no seas grosero con tu propia especie, pe… ¡auch!

—¡Sígueme provocando, insecto! Le voy a contar de esto a esa zarigüeya para que llame a servicios infantiles. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá la tal Judy cuando se entere que tienes familia.

—Ay, no me lo recuerdes ni me hables de familia, la otra semana vamos a ir a la granja Hopps. No tienes idea de cuántos hermanitos y primos tiene Zanahorias.

—Me lo imagino, galán. No sabes en la que te metes con esa coneja.

Luego de aparcar mi vieja chatarra rodante, ambos bajamos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Nick tocó un timbre que estaba rodeado de una tela rosada y afelpada, parecía que había llegado a la residencia de una familia amante del peluche. De tanta cosa rosa y femenina sentía que mis niveles de hombría descenderían en cualquier momento. Sólo esperaba que esa chita no tuviera algún primo o hermano 'rarito'

—Sí, quién es… ¡Uy, Nick, eres tú! ¡No te esperaba tan pronto, pasa, pasa querido y ponte có…

Delante de nosotros, nos recibió un grande y rechoncho guepardo de sexo dudoso. No dudé un segundo y enseguida, le cerré la puerta en la cara a ese mariposón.

—Oye Finnick, no seas gro…

—¿¡Cuando dijiste "chita" no te referías a una hembra sino a un maldito gato afeminado!?

—Chita es sinónimo de guepardo, tú asumiste que era un ella, no yo. Si aquí alguien tiene la culpa, eres tú, pequeñín.

—¡Eres un…! —Reprimí mis ganas de molerlo a golpes—. ¡Yo me lar…!

—Papapapapapapa, oh, claro que no. Prácticamente con tu bromita final en Jumbeaux's renunciaste en grande, viejo amigo; además ya estamos aquí, que valga la pena tu renuncia y la gasolina que gastaste en el viaje.

—¡Pero tú sabes como no tolero a los mamíferos de su tipo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste…? ¡Ungh! ¡Pequeño hijo de…!

Le enterré mis garras en la rodilla. De coraje, el bastardo me tomó de la cola y me cargó. estuve apunto de regresarle un zarpazo más cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y el felino rarito nos observó asustado.

—Si es un mal momento, Nick. Podemos dejar lo de la visita para otro día… —contestó el volteado ese, de manera triste.

—No, no, no, Benji, todo está bien, mi viejo amigo y yo estamos jugando. ¿Nos das un minuto?

—Oh… de acuerdo…

La gata esa cerró de nueva cuenta la entrada mientras el idiota de Wilde y yo nos separamos.

—¡Deja de ser tan violento, insecto!

—¡Y tú deja de hacer un maldito chiste cada cinco segundos de mi estatura que caes mal!

—Mira Finn, dejando las bromas de lado, Garraza es un gran mamífero que actúa más afeminado de lo normal, sé que tienes ciertos prejuicios, pero no seas así con él, es un buen chico y nos puede ayudar como no tienes idea. ¿Al menos puedes darle una oportunidad? Prometo no hacer más bromas… por hoy, ¿qué dices?

Al fin comenzamos a entendernos. Rodé los ojos y muy a mi pesar, acepté su propuesta. No dormir me ponía más irritable de lo común y si no terminaba con el asunto de Gazelle en ese momento, no podría seguir con mi vida.

—Bien, acabemos con esto de una perra vez. Pero de una vez te digo que si esto resulta ser una más de tus bromas, la panzona y tú lo pagarán caro. —Chasqueé los dedos y le mostré mis zarpas—. ¿Capisci?

—Sí, sí; capisco —dijo con un perfecto acento italiano.

Con las cosas en claro, volvimos a tocar la puerta y el mismo gato mariposón nos volvió a recibir.

—Lo lamento, —le dije en un tono más cordial—. Hubo una pequeña confusión con mi amigo y pensé que me estaba jugando una broma, y como no he dormido bien , estoy más irritable de lo normal. ¿Nos invitas a pasar… emmm…?

—Soy Benjamín Garraza, amiguito. —Se presentó de forma cordial y jocosa—. Adelante, pasen a mi humilde morada.

—Pensé que la dueña era la señora de la casa…

—¡Ella vive conmigo! —contestó inmediatamente y molesto con una voz mucho más varonil de la que habló antes. Tanto así que nos asustó a ambos—. Errr, jejeje, digo, —rió nervioso—, mi mamá se mudó aquí, así que técnicamente ella vive conmigo, sólo quiero aclararlo para que no parezca el estereotipo del hijo que aún vive con su madre.

Es lo mismo, gato con mamitis.

—Claro, claro —Nick y yo dijimos a la vez, viéndonos con incredulidad.

Pasamos los tres… 'machos' a la casa del tal Garraza. Justo como me lo imaginé, por dentro, al igual que por fuera, lucía como la vieja casona de una anciana, y con una extraña obsesión con el color rosa pastel y los adornos de peluche, entre otros muebles poco varoniles. Ese felino debió admitir que vivía con su madre, hubiera sonado menos patético.

En fin, luego de ofrecernos naranjada (¡Mamá Garraza ataca de nuevo!) y golosinas, nos sentamos en un sofá floreado que aún tenía el plástico transparente que, por los años se veía más opaco de lo que debería. Luego de darle un sorbo a la refrescante bebida y ponerla sobre un portavasos, a petición de nuestro afeminado anfitrión, por fin comenzamos a hablar.

—¿Y cómo te llamas, peque…?

—Finnick, —contesté a secas. Mi exsocio me hizo un ademán con la pata y yo sólo rodé los ojos fastidiado—. Mucho gusto, Garraza. Y gracias por los tragos.

El regordete guepardo rió divertido, yo sólo apreté los colmillos para no soltar algún insulto homofóbico.

—¿Qué lindo nombre, ¿puedo llamarte Finny?

—No, —contesté tajante.

El tal Benjamín bajó las orejas y entristeció. El molesto de Nick volvió a hacerme un gesto, yo le enseñe sin mucha discreción mi garra de enmedio. El felino tosió y luego me sonrió algo nervioso.

—¿Y que los trae por aquí, chicos?

—Trabajo, se podría decir —respondí directo para ir al punto.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tranquilo, amiguito, vamos con calma, —interrumpió el inútil de Nick—. Y mejor déjame hablar a mí, veo que tanta falta de sueño te pone en tus días…

—Hijo de…

—… irritables. En fin, Benji, como te medio comenté por teléfono, aquí mi mejor amigo del alma necesita hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre Gazelle...

Tras mencionar el nombre de la rubia esa, el felino soltó un lastimero y agudo chirrido más propio de una colegiala que de un tipo de su complexión y edad.

—¡Nooooo…! ¿En serio? ¡Uyyyyy! —mencionó emocionado el mamífero sobrealimentado, llevándose sus dos patas gordas a la boca.

—… y le dije que conocía al fan número uno de ella y que podría ayudarnos sin problemas.

—¿De verdad? Ay, ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes? ¡Será un gran placer enseñarles todo lo que se de la fantástica y fabulosa Gazelle! —gritó con un tono chillón con los ojos iluminados como quinceañera.

—Tranquilízate Gordonio, —interrumpí irritado—, en realidad sólo quiero saber…

El obeso y afeminado felino no me dejó terminar y de inmediato me tomó entre sus asquerosas garras gays y me abrazó como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

—¡Ay, que emoción! Viniste al lugar indicado, amiguito. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi cuartito especial donde te enseñaré todo lo que sé de la mejor y más grande estrella que haya conocido esta ciudad.

—¡Suéltame maldito jo…! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que al cuartito? ¡Nick, dile a este degenerado que me suelte!

—Calma, Finnick, no es lo que crees, Zanahorias y yo ya hemos estado ahí, no es tan malo como suena.

Condenado gato cara de depravado sexual, ¡sí que era fuerte! Con un abrazo de oso más que de un guepardo logró someterme y llevarme hasta el dichoso cuartito especial. Al entrar parecía ser una habitación más, pero que por dentro, tenía toda la pinta de ser el altar de algún fanático enfermo. Cuando encendió la luz de la habitación mis suposiciones no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad..

—¿Qué cara…?

Dentro había un santuario dedicado a la diosa de la lujuria, Gazelle. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters y carátulas de discos de vinil de la piernuda esa, al menos el gatito tenía estilo y buen gusto, también había unos cuantos pósters muy reveladores de la hembra, dignos de un taller mecánico. La habitación estaba repleta de mercancía y chucherías con el rostro de la dichosa artista, desde vasos, camisas estampadas, juguetes, películas, hasta productos varios que tenían la imagen de esa gacela como perfumes y pasta dental. Vaya, así que por fin pasó, acababa de entrar en una de esas famosísimas "Guaridas de la virginidad" o "Virgocuevas".

—Bien, aquí es Finny, diga, Finnick. ¡Admira mi pequeña y humilde colección de la grande, fabulosa y excepcional Gazelle! —exclamó como todo un fanático religioso.

—¡Argh! ¡Oye, más cuidado, gordinflón!

El idiota abrió los brazos y yo caí directo al piso, jalado enseguida por la gravedad. Estaba a punto de recordarle a la más vieja de su casa cuando algo llamó mi atención.

—Acaso esa morena es… es… ¿es Gazelle?

En una esquina del cuarto, entre todas las fotos glamurosas de ella, encontré una llamativa imagen de la causa de mis desgracias un par de años más joven; ignorando lo obvio, lo que más resaltaba era que parecía otra chica; en vez del cabello rubio y ondulado por el que la mayoría la conocía, la Gazelle de unos diez o quince años más joven tenía una larga melena negra y alaciada, estaba un poquito más gordita y tenía también un look más roquero, no mostraba tanta piel como en la actualidad, pero tenía cierto encanto. Me atrevería a decir que se veía mucho más hermosa que en la actualidad.

—Toc, toc. ¿Puede este humilde zorro entrar a tu centro de comando, Benji? —preguntó con alegría el imbécil de mi exsocio desde el marco de la puerta.

—Adelante Nick, ya sabes que sí; tú y Judy siempre serán bienvenidos a mi hogar y a la mejor habitación de la casa.

—Oye gordo, —lo interrumpí—. ¿En serio es ella? ¿Y de cuándo es la foto?

—A ver… ¡Oh! Por supuesto que ella es Gazelle, ¿el cambio de look es impresionante, no? Ahí está en la época de su primer gran éxito "Cascos descalzos". Si los cálculos no me fallan, esa foto debe tener unos veinte años.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo de su estúpida naranjada en ese momento, de seguro la habría escupido enseguida. ¡No podía ser posible! Ella se veía muy joven, quizás ni tenía la mayoría de edad en esa foto, ¿pues cuántos años tenía la condenada esa?

—No te creo, ¡se ve demasiado joven! Y en la actualidad no se ve tan mayor, eso quiere decir que ella es casi de mi edad.

—No creo que Gazelle tenga siete años, Finn… ¡ay, mi nariz, maldito insecto! —chillo el marica de Wilde tras recibir un buen rasguño en la cara.

—¿¡En qué quedamos, animal!?— le reclamé molesto.

—Lo siento, no más bromas, no más bromas. ¡Pero sabes que no me puedo resistir!

—Jo, jo. Bueno, ciertamente Gazelle está a nada de ser considerada una hembra madura, —comentó el panzón—, pero ha sabido cuidarse estos años en toda su carrera. Mamá cree que luce tan joven y bella porque todavía no está casada ni tiene hijos.

—O la fama y las cirugías plásticas van tomadas de las pezuñas… —mencioné entre dientes.

—Oh no, nada de eso, Finnick. Gazelle es demasiado natural en ese aspecto… salvo su cabello claro, pero las medidas que ves de ella, son todas naturales.

Oh, y vaya que lo sabía. De primera pata. Aunque había algo que no me cuadraba de ella.

—Oh, discúlpame mi regordete amigo, pero esa cinturita no puede ser natural, tuvo que haberse quitado una o dos costillas para tener una figura así.

—Ja, ja —carcajeó Nalgas Gordas—, no pequeño zorrito, la estás confundiendo con Thigrilla; esa cintura es de los mayores orgullos de Gazelle, y vaya que la ha podido mantener, seguro es una inspiración para muchos.

Obviamente no para ti y tu panza cervecera. Pero volviendo a Gazelle, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa cintura no podía ser natural; la próxima vez que estuviera en contacto con esa hembra, iba a cerciorarme de que tuviera todos sus huesitos.

—Bien, bien, gatito, tú ganas, te creo, —mentí para no discutir más por pequeñeces.

—Vaya Nick, tenías razón, en verdad tú amigo no sabe casi nada de ella. No creí posible que existieran mamíferos que no conocieran la magnificencia de Gazelle. Que tristeza.

—Bu, bu, bu, sí, que pena, pero podrías hacer hoy tu buena acción del día y contarme un poco más de ella, ¿qué te parece diciéndome que clase de enemigos o…

—¡Es una gran idea! Ahora que lo pienso, por aquí tengo un pequeño documental…

—¿Tienes también grasa en los oídos o qué? ¡Yo sólo quiero saber si ella…!

—¡Lo encontré! ¡Aquí está!

—¡No quiero ver ninguna película a menos que sea porno! ¡Sólo quiero que me digas que…!

Ignorando mis reclamos, el maldito felino maricón encendió un viejo televisor y puso en el reproductor un DVD. Me guardé mis quejas y palabras fuertes luego de ver nuevamente a la oxigenada esa, pero esta vez mucho más joven. Generalmente, toda esa basura de la farándula me tiene sin cuidado y la ignoro con facilidad, pero por alguna razón y sin darme cuenta, terminé sentado en lo que parecía un enorme tazón de palomitas que tenía la imagen de la gacela a modo de banco.

Fue demasiada información para retener, o simplemente para poner atención, me perdí en las fotografías antiguas y el origen de su ascenso a la fama, por desgracia, eso fue los primeros veinte minutos, luego de eso, comenzaron a hablar de cómo esa perfecta gacela juntó éxito tras éxito y de ahí perdí mi interés. Detesto mucho saber de las historias de cómo suertudos llegaron a hacerse ricos y poderosos sólo por eso, suerte, al menos así consideré el talento musical de la chica en su momento.

—Bien, bien, que lindo, gracias por la película y la información que probablemente olvidaré tras salir de tu fortaleza de la virginidad, que diga de la soledad. Pero no vine a saber la historia o el origen de la cornuda esa.

—¡Oye, más respeto! —Me interrumpió con esa sorprendente vozarrón de macho alfa que pocas veces escuchamos de él—. Errr, que diga, querido. La palabra "cornuda" se puede malinterpretar, como explicaba al principio del documental, a Gazelle le hacían bullying por tener unos cuernos tan largo y exóticos pese a ser una hembra, aún hoy en día sus detractores y algunos radicales de la prensa amarillista dudan de que en verdad sea una chica. Groseros, de seguro son unos envidiosos.

—No amigo, desde la primera vez que vi a Gazelle, confirme que ella es una hembra… ¡Y qué hembra, ja, ja, ja! —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Qué?

Nick me dio un codazo nada discreto

—¿¡Qué!?

—Bueno, —prosiguió el gordito—, además de eso, 'cornudo' significa ser engañado por alguien y Gazelle tuvo un problema amoroso donde su pareja, como diríamos vulgarmente, le puso el cuerno con otra hembra. Por eso te pido amablemente que midas tus palabras si hablas de ella.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que me vaya de tu morada?

El felino se puso de pie y me observó con una mirada fría, con sólo sacar su panzota la diferencia de tamaños entre los dos era evidente, y debo admitir que ser aplastado o comido en el peor de los escenarios, no era algo que estuviera en mis planes ese día.

—No, pero me pondría triste que hables mal de Gazelle sin conocerla, —sentenció con una voz aguda y lastimera—. Creo que me da la impresión de que ella no te cae tan bien, y no entiendo el porque.

La bola de pelos sobrealimentada tenía razón. Quizás estaba siendo muy injusto con la tipa que por poco me estrangula con sus piernas, aunque fuera lo que sea, quizás no era la mejor de las ideas molestar a un gigante manso de su estrella favorita frente a toda su mercancía de la gacela esa.

—Tranquilo Panzas, sólo estaba jugando, —le comenté relajándome de hombros—. Y te recuerdo que no sé mucho de ella, realmente no soy su fan ni conozco de su vida o su música, no puedes pedir que me encariñe o respete algo que no… ¡oye! ¿Estás bien?

El colosal felino cayó al piso haciendo retumbar la habitación, Nick y yo corrimos a socorrerlo sólo para que el tal Garraza tomara a mi exsocio por la ropa y le suplicara algo.

—Nick, es la presión, se me bajó de nuevo… ¿podrías…?

—Sí, ya sé lo que necesitas. ¡Resiste Benji! Voy por tu medicina…

Mi exsocio salió corriendo y nos dejó solos a los dos mientras el regordete gato respiraba con dificultad.

—Oye, ¿en serio estás bien? ¿No quieres que llamemos a un…? ¡Argh! ¡Quítame las zarpas de encima, rarito!

Ahora el infeliz pata larga me había tomado de la camisa y comenzaba a preocuparme por la bestial fuerza que tenía este bollo con pelos.

—¡Olvídate de mí, pequeño, mejor piensa en ti! ¿¡Es eso cierto!? —decía como un anciano enunciando sus últimas palabras— ¿Es cierto eso de que jamás has escuchado la música de la gran y asombrosa Gazelle?

—¡Sí, sí, jamás lo he hecho, ahora suéltame maricotas…! ¡Argh!

Me dejó de sujetar sin más y cuando pensé que ya se había desparramado el tinaco con patas y dudaba en volver a ayudarlo, se levantó con una agilidad increíble y propia de un chita. Enseguida, vi que se puso a buscar como loco a lo largo de su colección de porquerías.

—No puedo permitir que pases un minuto más sin que tus oídos conozcan el goce infinito de la música y la angelical voz de Gazelle, ¡sería como permitir un delito, y yo, Benjamín Garraza, no puedo tolerar este atropello contra la música y el buen gusto!

Cielos Nick, ¿de dónde conociste a este lunático?

—¡Los encontré!

—¿Qué demo…? ¡Argh! ¿Qué berenjenas es esto?

El gordo ese me aplastó con un montón de CDs y cajas conmemorativas, que, como suponía, eran de la gacela esa.

—¡Estos son los mejores éxitos de Gazelle! Personalmente creo que todas sus canciones son oro puro, pero como todos los mamíferos son distintos, hay unas tonadas que gustan más que otras. En estos discos encontrarás lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro Ángel con Cuernos… ¡y tienes que escucharlo, ya!

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —grité furioso— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta Gazelle! ¡Lo único para lo que venía era para analizar si valía la pena buscar un trabajo como seguridad de esa tipa! Pero si tengo que soportar fans pesados como tú o tengo que escuchar su empalagosa música, prefiero ponerme a mendigar y…!

—¡Ya llegué Benji! —El inoportuno de mi exsocio regresó con una botella de vidrio y una pajilla— Nada como un poco de soda de cola para que recuperes el color, amigo.

Claro, no podía faltar el remedio para el bajón de la presión por excelencia. El felino le arrebató enseguida la bebida carbonatada y comenzó a sorber como una cría recién nacida decidida a secar a su mamá.

—¡Oh sí…! Muchas gracias Nicky, eres el mejor.

—¿Y tú qué tanto gritas, enano?

—¡Qué ya me largo de aquí, animal!

—¡Oye! ¿Y en qué…?

Un molesto sonido de alguien sorbiendo lastimó mis oídos. Luego de que el fastidioso ruido cesara y yo pudiera continuar con mi retirada, la fastidiosa chita habló.

—A ver Finnick, antes de que nos dejes, déjame entender algo, ¿así qué por eso tú y Nick están aquí? ¿Querías conocer de Gazelle para buscar un trabajo como su guardaespaldas?

—¡Sí! Diga no… bueno, ¡algo así!

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Como oficial de policía y fan a morir del ángel con cuernos de Zootopia sé una o dos cositas al respecto. Y con gusto compartiré todo lo que sé del tema.

—¡Al fin! ¡Es lo que trataba de hacer aquí desde que llegué!

Con los ánimos más calmados y sin tanto drama, el tal Garraza me contó por fin lo que quería saber de Piernas. Aparentemente, era una de las artistas más "calmadas" de la farándula y tenía un índice muy pequeño de escándalos, la mayoría se basaba en gajes del oficio de cualquier artista: noticias amarillistas, rumores y chismes; el felino no creía en ninguna de las cosas que desacreditaban a su cantante favorita, pero mencionó algo muy curioso.

—Lo que sí debo resaltar es un fenómeno que he notado los últimos días: El acoso de la prensa hacia mi preciosa Gazelle se ha incrementado alarmantemente, —comentaba el gordo—. Muchas fake news y rumores hirientes aparecen con más abundancia que antes, ninguna ha sido comprobada pero claramente alguien está atacando desde las sombras a nuestra hermosa Gazelle y quiere destruir su imagen.

—No imagino como —mencioné aburrido.

—Y ya ni saben que inventar; por ejemplo, hace unos días salió en la sección de chismes este feo rumor: —Garraza sacó un periódico y nos lo leyó—. "Gazelle es una pervertida sexual que se pasea desnuda en el club naturalista de Zootopia" ¿Pueden creer esta basura? ¡Sólo un completo pen… pen… monstruo podría escribir algo así de horrible de mi dulce Gazelle!

Mi exsocio y yo nos miramos entre sí nerviosos.

—Sí, ¿qué cosa más estúpida, no lo crees Finn?

—Tú lo has dicho, viejo. Tú lo has dicho.

Luego de rodar los ojos, seguimos escuchando a nuestro conversador anfitrión.

—Puedo apostar mi colección con todo y discos de Gazelle que alguien de la prensa trata de buscar algo sucio de ella y exponerla. ¡No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas! Y estoy casi seguro que debe haber paparazzis afuera de su estudio o su hogar, el Hotel Palma, esperando a arruinar la imagen de Gazelle con cualquier cosa.

—Ya veo, lidiar con prensa amarillista. Eso no se ve tan mal, creo que es algo que podré manejar —dije en voz alta, más para mí y a mi socio que al gato sobrealimentado—. Y dime, enorme bola de pelos, ¿algún otro peligro potencial para esta popular hembra? ¿Además de ti, conoces a algún otro fanático obsesivo, pero uno que podría hacerle daño o algún exnovio peligroso o alguien?

—Gracias al cielo no, no conozco a nadie más loco por Gazelle que yo, y absolutamente no; jamás le haría daño a alguien tan fabulosa como ella. Oírla cantar y deleitar al público es lo que me hace feliz, no la quiero de forma romántica o algo así, es más, espero que pronto encuentre una pareja que la haga feliz y le de todo el amor que se merece. Ya se está tardando, ¿saben?

—Siento pena del pobre infeliz que termine con esa loca… —murmuré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, nada. Muy lindo lo que piensas Benjamoncillo. ¿Alguien más?

—Bueno, ahora que mencionas lo de exnovios…

—¿Sí?

—No, no hay nadie… bueno… quizás… su última pareja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién fue el pobre idio, errr, es decir, afortunado macho que estuvo con ella por última vez?

—Esto… no me hagan mucho caso, esto son más que conjeturas mías, pero a diferencia de sus otros novios conocidos, nunca se supo cómo terminó la relación con Gazelle y su última pareja sentimental, Gerardtonio de la Púa. Gazelle siempre ha sido transparente y cuando se le pregunta algo acerca de su carrera o su vida personal suele responder de todo, pero cuando mencionan el tema relacionado a de la Púa…

—Ella nunca habla de ello, ¿cierto? —agregué.

La chita asintió.

—Puede que sólo haya sido una ruptura amorosa muy dolorosa Benji —comentó Nick—, ¿qué te hace sospechar de él, amigo?

—La prensa siempre manejó su versión de que Gazelle y Gerardtonio terminaron por una infidelidad, ¡de parte de Gazelle, según esos sucios amarilistas de… !  
—Benji, Benji, Benji. Tranquilo, al punto por favor.

—Ah, ejem, sí. —Tosió y recobró la compostura—. Investigué hace tiempo y aunque no logré hallar la relación, fuertes rumores apuntaban a que, pese lo mucho que ella lo amaba y después de casi diez años de relación, Gazelle lo cortó a él, ¿la razón? De la Púa tenía nexos con la mafia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por casi un minuto. Luego de aprovechar ese tiempo para pensarlo bien, decidí romper el hielo.

—Bien Nick, era todo lo que quería oír. Sabes lo que pienso de la mafia, así que en esto de Gazelle, yo paso.

—Espérate, Finnick, ¿qué no oíste que sólo es un rumor? Además, de ser cierto, actualmente ese tal de la Rúa.

—Es, de la Púa, Nicky.

—Sí, sí, como sea Benji, el punto Finn, es que son exnovios y por lo que entiendo, eso ya tiene sus años, es obvio que eso ya fue y ni ella ni él se han vuelto a buscar.

—De hecho, Nicky. Todas las páginas de chismes apuntan a que de la Púa ha intentado reconciliarse con su ex, sin éxito.

—Ahí lo tienes, patán —mencioné.

—No estás ayudándome, Benji.

—Lo siento Nick, pero si tú amigo teme por su seguridad y no tiene las aptitudes para proteger a Gazelle, será mejor que se aleje. Tampoco me gustaría que lastimaran a alguien tan lindo y pequeño como él en…

—«¡A este desgraciado lo mato!» —Pensé seriamente en su momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir ese imbécil que yo no podría con el trabajo?

—¿Qué dijiste, estúpido? —refunfuñé procurando no explotar enseguida.

—Na-nada.

—Anda, vamos, repítelo porque creo que escuché mal.

—Bueno yo… creo que es muy lindo que quieras intentar ser su guardaespaldas y eso pero… por tu apariencia y tamaño, no creo que seas el más indicado para resguardar a alguien tan especial e importante como… ¡ay mamá! ¡Por favor no me pegues!

Como se lo pueden estar imaginando, salté encolerizado sobre él, lo tomé amenazantemente por la solapa de su camisa y me le quedé viendo con mi cara de pocos amigos, enseñándole mis colmillos, mientras él maricón ese me miraba con horror e intentaba no ponerse a llorar como una gatita a punto de mojar los pantalones.

—¿Crees que soy poca cosa para ella? ¿Crees que sólo por ser pequeño, soy débil? ¿Crees que sólo porque prefiero no pelear con tipos peligrosos como la mafia soy un cobarde? ¿¡Es eso lo que estás insinuando, maldito imbécil!? ¿¡Qué soy un cobarde!?

—¡No, no, no! —negó con desesperación ese marica.

—Oye Finn, bájale dos rayitas a tu…

—¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SABANDIJA QUE SIGUES TÚ! —amenacé a mi exsocio y enseguida volví a ver al enorme felino con ojos llenos de odio— ¡Y tú, responde desgraciado! ¿¡Crees que soy un marica cobarde como tú!?

—Y-y-yo-yo-yo yo ja-ja-jamás di-dije eso —tartamudeó muerto de miedo el panzón ese—. Yo-yo no dudo que seas fuerte y valiente, yo solo decía que quizás sea mejor que ella esté al cuidado de alguien más profesional e indicado, eso es todo. —Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo pero no tan bien como otros, no?

—No… bueno sí, bueno no… ¡Ay Nick, ayúdame!

—Ok, muy bien, suficiente Finn, tranquilo. Sé que Garraza no quería ofenderte, pero él tiene razón.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

Solté a ese rarito que no valía la pena y me fui con mi socio.

—Fue un error mío suponer que podrías lidiar con algo simple como acompañar a Gazelle, pero si ni el experto en ella te cree digno para protegerla, quizás sea mejor que no insista en ello. Mejor va…

—¿Ah, eso crees? ¿Así que sólo viniste aquí para burlarte de mí y echarme en cara que no podría con algo así?

—No a burlarme, pero sí, más o menos. Quería confirmar si valías el esfuerzo, pero ya veo que esto definitivamente es algo que un enano como tú jamás podría manejar…

—¡Pues eso ya lo veremos! Les demostraré que puedo resguardar a esa piernuda mejor que cualquier otro mamífero sin importar que sea más alto o fuerte que yo, ¡Ya lo verán, bastardos!

Con una rabia producto de mi mal temperamento y que tiempo después me arrepentiría, salí furioso de esa habitación con la idea de cerrarle el hocico a ese par de habladores. Ya me iba a ir cuando recordé algo y regresé a la Virgo Cueva de ese gato rechoncho.

—Oye Panzas, —me dirigí aún molesto con el regordete felino—, ¿No te importaría prestarme estos, verdad? —Tomé los primeros tres CD's que él me había ofrecido minutos atrás y se los mostré.

—Cla-claro que no, es decir, te lo presto con gusto, es más, si te llegan a gustar, considéralos tuyos. Tengo copias de sobra de esos discos, por eso…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Y tú Wilde, ¿qué haces todavía ahí? ¡Vámonos!

No esperé a que el idiota terminara de despedirse y me salí de la habitación. Supongo que se disculpó en mi nombre y agradeció su hospitalidad.

Mientras esperaba a que el idiota saliera, no sé porque tenía la sensación de haber sido estafado.

* * *

—¡Ya era hora, animal!

Le grité a mi exsocio quién salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la puerta de la entrada del felino grasoso.

—Ya voy, ya voy, no desesperes ena… ¡Ay, dulces moras!

Antes de preguntar qué mosca le picó a ese zorro idiota, el menso saltó detrás de mi camioneta en un intento desesperado por esconderse. No fue necesario preguntar más, pues al voltear al frente me di cuenta a qué le temía tanto el idiota de Nick. Su novia o aún no novia había llegado a la escena con su típico disfraz de polizona en su enorme patrulla.

—Finnick, —susurró mi exsocio con desesperación—, por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí.

—Claro, consideralo hecho, bro. —Le mostré un pulgar arriba.

La coneja se dirigió enseguida a mí y me observó sorprendida.

—¿Finnick?

—A tus órdenes, orejona.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Dónde está él?

—¿Dónde está quién, coneja?

Antes de que ella respondiera con la típica contestación de una escena cómica, señalé el lugar donde se asomaba la cola de mi exsocio. La coneja sólo me hizo una reverencia como un gesto de agradecimiento y se dirigió a donde estaba ese bastardo.

—¡Nicholas Wilde! —gritó la come zanahorias señalando al pobre infeliz que ya era zorro muerto.

—Ahhh… ¿presente? —respondió Nick con nerviosismo al ser descubierto en medio de su escape.

—¿Qué rábanos haces aquí en casa de Benji? ¿No se suponía que estabas muy enfermo de gripe y no podías salir de casa ni ir a trabajar hoy?

Sí, era más que zorro muerto. Aquí iba a correr sangre.

—¡Zanahorias, no es lo que crees…! Yo, esto… ¡Finnick! —susurró— ¡Échame una pata, amigo!

—Túamorcitocorazónmesacódeltrabajoparaverasugordinflónamigoyconvencermeahacercosasquenoqueríahacer. —respondí rápido y de corrido.

—¡Maldito soplón! —rugió mi exsocio.

—¿Faltaste al trabajo sólo por eso?

—Déjame explicarte bien, Zanahorias, yo sólo…

—¡Zanahorias nada! Vengo saliendo de mi descanso después de pasar toda la santa mañana sola haciendo papeleo, ¡tu papeleo! Todo porque el señorito no quiso ir a trabajar hoy.

—Pffff, señorito.

—¡Cállate insecto! —me gritó el idiota de Nick, luego, vio a la orejona— En serio, Judy, ¡no es lo que crees! Hace unas horas me sentí mejor y por eso salí, ¡es más! Hasta pensaba ir ahora mismo a la estación para apoyarte en…

—¡Oh! Pues que bueno que lo mencionas, porque era exactamente a donde vas a ir, ¡zorro charlatán!

—¿Qué? Pero Zanahorias, yo no… ¡Ay, ay, ay, de las puntas no, Judy!

En un desplante de autoridad y empoderamiento de la hembra, la coneja dio un salto y jaló a su novio de, literalmente, las orejas. Nunca lo dudé, pero ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de quién llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

—Oh, y Finnick; si vuelves a ver a Benji, por favor agradécele de mi parte por avisarme que Nick estaba con él, y que me gustaría que siempre me informe si algo así vuelve a ocurrir otra vez, ¿sí? —La enérgica y mandona chica respiró profundamente, luego me dedicó una linda sonrisa sin dejar de someter al imbécil de Wilde dentro de su patrulla— ¡Adiós Finnick!

—No soy tu mensajero, Rabo de Algodón. Pero lo haré porque me gusta como maltratas a tu novio —reí con sorna.

—¡Qué no es mi novio! —azotó la puerta de mala gana para luego arrancar y largarse de ahí, mientras veía la cara de horror que ponía mi exsocio.

Pobre idiota. No envidiaba su suerte en lo más mínimo. Las cosas que uno hace por un buen trasero.

Ni loco regresaba a la casa de ese tipo, al menos no solo. Sin más tiempo que perder me subí a mi camioneta de un saltó, la encendí y enseguida ya me dirigí a mi callejón favorito dónde se podría decir "vivo" o prefiero estacionarme para descansar en mi van como si fuera una casa rodante.

* * *

_**Tú eres puro, puro chantaje **_

_**Puro, puro chantaje… **_

—¿Pero qué es esta porquería?

Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con esa canción de "La bicicleta", ahora mis oídos debían soportar esta cochinada que apestaba al peor género musical hecho por algún animal.

**_Vas libre como el aire _**

**_No soy de ti ni de na—_**

—¡Argh! ¿Regayton? ¿En mi van? ¡No en mi guardia hijo de…!

¡Pura Basura! No iba soportar un segundo más de escuchar tremenda montaña de popo en mi camioneta. La voz de esa tal Gazelle era apenas tolerable, pero la voz de ese idiota de MaMula o como se llamé ese marica, me retorcía las entrañas, y con la música (si se le puede llamar música a esa bazofia) estilo regatón daban ganas de arrancarme las orejas.

—¡Guácala de pollo, que asco!

Resistiendo mis ganas de vomitar, lancé el disco por la ventana y sacudí mis patas y luego oídos tratando de quitar todo rastro de ese intento de música en mi van o en mi cuerpo.

—¡Se acabó! —me dije a mi mismo molesto—. ¡Ese imbécil de Garraza me timó! Su dizque estrella única y diferente no es más que una cantante pop más del montón que interpreta pura basura.

En serio que quería tirar la toalla, mis oídos eran muy finos y delicados para que escucharan hartas estupideces y si tenía que proteger el bonito trasero de esa hembra con esa nauseabunda música de fondo no iba a durar mucho.

—Bien, supongo que es cierto, no tengo madera para… ¿y esto?

Ya había escuchado dos de los tres CDs que el gordito maricón me había prestado, aunque al parecer eran dos de sus últimos sencillos, como la imagen de portada sugería, sin embargo, cuando vi la carátula del tercer disco, la imagen de Gazelle de este era de la hembra unos años más joven, su cabello en aquel entonces ya era ondulado, pero castaño, tenía ese look de roquerita y algo gordita, pero en definitiva era ella.

—Feh, eras más hermosa, Piernas, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Lo mismo habrá pasado con tu música, eh?

Le di la vuelta a la caja y vi que todas eran canciones extraída de un concierto "Tour: Fijación Oral". Mmmmm… como que se me antojó. Luego me fije que todas las canciones incluídas eran cantadas en vivo. Meh, no soy muy fan de estas versiones porque el ruido de los fans molestos puede afectar la calidad de audio o luego se ponen a hablar en vez de cantar… pero, sí que me daba curiosidad.

—Ok Finnick, hagamos esto —Me dije a mi mismo, un mal hábito que no logro evitar cada que estoy sólo en mi van—. Si esta canción resulta ser la mejor cosa que haya oído jamás, mañana mismo vas a ver a esa mamacita. Pero si resulta ser otra decepción más… que esa tipa se busque a otro tonto.

Sin mucha emoción, puse el disco en el reproductor de mi van y enseguida, comenzó a sonar de manera automática la quizás última canción que escucharía ese día, pero en vez de que algún instrumento resonara en las bocinas de mi camioneta, escuché la voz y el exótico acento de la chica que me ha atormentado en mis pesadillas las últimas noches.

—_«Esta canción la escribí cuando tenía diecisiete años.»_

¿Sí, preciosa? Yo a esa edad me tiré a la vecina y no lo estoy presumiendo. Luego de una pausa que tomó la Gazelle de la grabación debido al murmullo de sus fans, prosiguió.

—_«Sí, porque a los quince ya me había enamorado. ¡Es más!, la primera vez que me enamoré tenía cuatro años.»_

¡Super yo! La maestra del jardín de infantes era mi novia. La grabación de su conversación con sus fans siguió entre risas y más datos anecdóticos.

—«Esta canción yo creo que ustedes la conocen, y si la conocen quiero oírlos. Se llama "Antología", y dice así...»

Luego de los esperados gritos del público, la música empezó a sonar y al fin escuche a la famosa Gazelle en concierto.

_**Para amarte necesito una razón**_

_**Y es difícil creer que no exista**_

_**Una más que este amor**_

Esto… era como la canción que cantó aquella vez en el club, no esa basura popular… era cursi y meloso pero… no era molesto. Se podría decir que era… agradable.

**_Sobra tanto_**

**_Dentro de este corazón_**

**_Y a pesar de que dicen_**

**_Que los años son sabios_**

**_Todavía se siente el dolor_**

Y esa melodía… no sé porqué, pero me recordó a algo… o más bien… a alguien.

_**Porque todo el tiempo**_

_**Que pase junto a ti**_

_**Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí**_

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la fea letra de esta canción trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de ella? A esa… a esa zorra… a mi primer amor… a mi primera decepción, la que me ilusionó y luego me destrozó el corazón… ¿Cómo era su nombre…? Era… Marcela.

_**Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos**_

_**Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo**_

_**Junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos**_

_**Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos**_

_**Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato**_

_**Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos**_

_**Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos**_

_**Para escapar los dos volando un rato**_

¿Tacos, dijo tacos, verdad? Como sea… esta maldita melodía me recordó a esa vulpina gris que me llevaba 10 años, alta, preciosa, de grandes pechos… la clase de hembras que le dan mala fama a nuestra especie, la clase de hembras por las que idiotas sin experiencia y crédulos como yo en aquel entonces termina enamorado y haciendo estupideces. Marcela era ese primer amor que uno quisiera olvidar… pero que en canciones cursis como está resurgen.

_**Pero olvidaste una final**_

_**Instrucción porque aún**_

_**No se como vivir sin tu amor**_

Canciones románticas que te recuerdan cosas que creías olvidadas, como el sufrimiento que sentiste cuando aquella que amaste con toda tu alma ya no está.

_**Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa**_

_**Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas**_

_**Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas**_

_**Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas**_

_**Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones**_

_**Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones**_

_**Y conocí más de mil formas de besar**_

_**Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar**_

_**Lo que es amar**_

Tantas cosas aprendí de ella, entre lo feliz que me hizo cuando creí que me amaba, y lo frustrado, estúpido y triste que me sentí cuando me dejó, fue de las cosas que me marcó y que, a diferencia del idiota de Nick, me hicieron duro de carácter y que no confiara en cualquier rostro bonito.

_**Lo que es amar**_

_**Lo que es amar**_

_**Lo que es amar**_

_**Lo que es amar**_

Entre aplausos y gritos de los fans de aquel concierto, Gazelle terminaba la canción de manera magistral, agradeciendo a su público.

Le puse pausa al disco un momento, y me quedé pensando, no en Marcela y las memorias reprimidas de ella, pero sí estuve tratando de entender qué diantres había pasado conmigo. En definitiva los ritmos calmados, tranquilos, románticos y populares no eran lo mío, pero esa canción era… tenía un extraño no sé qué. ¿Será eso a lo que se refería el gordo ese? ¿Ese era el encanto que hizo que varios tontos consideren a la rubia su estrella favorita? ¿O acaso fue sólo un poco de suerte?

—Seh, ¡eso debió ser! —Me decía a mi mismo—. Esa canción no es la gran cosa… pero en definitiva, fue mil veces mejor que las otras porquerías auditivas.

Me levanté del asiento del conductor y saqué de la guantera mis fieles audífonos, luego los conecté al estéreo y puse repetir la canción, pero esta vez, fui a la parte trasera de mi van y me puse cómodo en mi sillón tipo puff, ahí volví a escuchar nuevamente esa enigmática melodía, y después la siguiente, y la siguiente y la siguiente. No, no era nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco eran malas tonadas. Si Piernas cantaba eso en lugar de la basura que escuché primero, no tendría problemas en hacerle compañía.

No recuerdo nada más, en algún momento creo que me quedé dormido, la música tranquilizadora de esa loca y exhibicionista hembra era todo lo que necesitaba y, después de varios días con insomnio, por fin pude pegar los ojos y dormir plácidamente, y mis pesadillas fueron sustituidas por dulces sueños donde mi cabeza y mis orejitas reposaban sobre los suaves y esponjosos pechos de una hembra a la que ya había visto sin ropa.

Ya no tenía dudas en trabajar para ella. Aunque sería un fastidio tolerar su actitud o burlas, hacer realidad esos sueños como los que tuve aquel día en mi van se volvió una poderosa motivación.

* * *

**_Notas de autor_**

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia. En estas notas quiero dar una aclaración y dos avisos importantes:_

_Primero, como habrán notado en este capítulo, la actitud de Finnick es mi forma de ver al personaje, pero hay un aspecto que, aprovechando que es el mes de los arco iris, quiero dejar muy en claro y evitar futuras malas interpretaciones o reclamos al respecto. Finnick es un personaje heterosexual, algo machista y, evidentemente, muy homofóbico, eso es algo que considero parte de su carácter, puede que no a todos les guste su forma de ser, pero es así como lo construí, y no porque Finnick sea así quiere decir que yo lo sea. Es cierto que los autores tendemos a poner algo de nosotros en lo que escribimos, pero quiero que quede claro que los opiniones, diálogos y actos de Finnick no representan mis al 100% mis propias ideas, son cosas que escribí pensando en el personaje, y todo lo que es, es pura ficción. Lo aclaro para no tener malentendidos en el futuro o que crean que Finnick es un cavernícola que debe actualizarse a los tiempos modernos, él es así y parte de su humor en este y futuros capítulos se crea por esta clase de pensamientos, pero como siempre, sólo es un personaje, sus comentarios "homófobicos" no pretenden ofender a nadie fuera de la lectura ni son críticas o insultos de su autor hacia algún grupo o la sociedad actual._

_En segundo lugar, quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los lectores que me hayan dejado comentario y que no les haya podido responder. A mí me gusta muchísimo leer y responder lo que me escriben, sea una crítica larga o un simple "Continue please", me gusta convivir con los que me leen, pero últimamente se me han juntado muchísimos mensajes y no he tenido el tiempo de ponerme al día. Así que disculparán si tardo o no logro responder a todos. Si tienen un comentario o duda que crean que puedo responderles, mejor mándenme un mensaje privado y es más probable que les responda más rápido. Una disculpa y procuraré responder lo que me manden, pero ya que cada actualización recibo entre 100 y 300 notificaciones (al menos en Wattpad), entiendan que me es difícil contestar a todos._

_Y el tercer y último aviso. Agradezco mucho el buen recibimiento que ha tenido la historia, pese a ser de una pareja extraña y de un fandom relativamente "en descenso" he recibido una muy buena recepción, sin embargo, les debo dar la mala noticia que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones de esta historia tardarán más tiempo de los que los tenía acostumbrado (un mes, aproximadamente). Estos últimos 5 meses actualicé relativamente rápido porque ya tenía esas partes escritas y sólo faltaba revisarlas, pero actualmente los demás capítulos debo escribirlos desde cero y eso me podría tomar más tiempo que antes, además de que tengo otras historias que quisiera escribir. Por lo que les suplico que me tengan paciencia en las futuras actualizaciones, podría tardar de dos meses o más. Pero no se preocupen, amo mucho esta historia y el Finnzelle, por lo que espero no tardar mucho y traerles lo más pronto posible un nuevo capítulo de este loco fanfic._

_Por su atención, sería todo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y dejarme sus comentarios. Saludos._


	7. Loba (Parte 1)

_**Pista 06: Loba o Aggresiva Recepción (Parte 1)**_

* * *

De muy mala gana me levanté y me alisté rápidamente para acabar con esta basura lo antes posible. Como zorro de palabra, decidí darle una oportunidad a la piernuda esa y ver que clase de trabajo me propondría, así que me encontraba conduciendo mi van hacia la dirección que decía la tarjeta que me dio Gazelle la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque ese pedazo de papel tenía impreso el logotipo del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad, el Hotel Palma, la caligrafía de esa chica indicaba un domicilio distinto, el estudio de grabación Pony Records.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tan lejos? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Suerte para mí que el estudio estaba a cinco cuadras del Hotel Palma, y ya que un día anterior estacioné mi van en un callejón no muy lejos de ahí, llegué con un retraso elegante a mi cita de las nueve de la mañana al dichoso estudio.

—¡Ja! ¡9:02! ¡Soy el mejor!

Llevé mi van al acceso vehicular del amplio lugar. La verdad no parecía la gran cosa, era inmenso y lucía como uno de esos estudios de grabación de películas genéricos, aunque por las rejas de acero reforzado y el alambre de púas, tenía más la pinta de ser un campo de concentración. Sería una verdadera pena trabajar aquí… oh, esperen…

—Bufos difias, —me saludó un gordo oso panda engullendo una rosquilla—. ¡Glup! —Tragó—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo se…? ¿Un cachorro? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Te parece que un cachorro tendría estas ojeras y patas de gallo, Manchitas? —Le respondí de mala gana, levantando mis lentes oscuros para que viera mis facciones adultas—. Ten esto, guerrero tragón. —Le mostré mi identificación para ahorrarme la molestia de explicarle el asunto de mi edad—. ¿Te importaría dejarme pasar? Voy algo retrasado para una entrevista de trabajo.

—Te confundes amigüito. —Ahogó una risa molesta—. El estudio no está contratando duendes actualmente.

—Muy gracioso, albóndiga bicolor, ¿supongo que también ocuparon el puesto del cómico vigilante grande y gordo, no?

—Cuidado pequeñín, no te conviene meterte con _**EL**__ vigilante grande y gordo_ que cuida la puerta, —remarcó.

—Entonces deja de hacer malos chistes y déjame pasar. No busco trabajo en este lugar, Piernas… errr… es decir, la tal Gazelle me pidió verla hoy en el estudio 4 a las nueve en punto, y ahora, gracias a ti, ya llevo cinco minutos de retraso, así que… ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Mantecoso?

Entre risitas, el rechoncho remedo de guardia me observó divertido mientras secaba una lágrima de su ojo.

—Ja, ja, ja…

—¿Terminaste?

—Ay, cielos, de todos los idiotas que han intentado colarse, eres el menos listo. Lo siento, pequeñín, pero este es un estudio de tercera categoría, estrellas como Gazelle jamás vendrían a…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedes leer esto por mí, Pachoncito?

—¿Có-cómo me llamaste…? ¿¡Q-quién te dijo ese apodo!? —preguntó sorprendido.

Le enseñé a ese menso la tarjeta que me dio la gacela, luego de leer su contenido que incluía un permiso que ella había escrito con su puño y letra, donde llamaba al vigilante de la puerta, "Pachoncito", él me vio apenado y me regresó el cartoncillo.

—Oh, así que eras tú el tal Philippe que me comentó la señorita Gazelle.

—¡Es Finnick! —gruñí molesto.

—¡Eso pues! Lo lamento, debiste mostrarme esto desde un principio, como hay muchos paparazzis y fanáticos locos que se quieren colar, mi trabajo es no dejar pasar a…

—¡Viejo! No me cuentes la historia de tu vida y déjame pasar ya, ¿quieres?

—Ah, sí, sí, claro, pasé señor Philippe.

—¡Que es Finnick!

Por fin, el guardia levantó la estúpida barrera vehicular y entré al estacionamiento del lugar de mal humor. Aparqué mi van cerca del estudio 4 cómo venía indicado. Salí, cerré con llave y me dirigí de prisa esperando no estar tan retrasado

* * *

Cuarenta minutos, ¡llevaba cuarenta minutos y nada! Yo de idiota pensando que había llegado tarde y esa maldita cabra ni sus luces. Llevaba sentado como idiota casi una hora dentro de lo que parecía una sala de espera, y por el sillón negro en el que me encontraba, temía que fuera el famoso sofá de ciertas películas, aunque por el cristal transparente y la vista de animales entrando y saliendo a cada rato, supuse que simplemente era una habitación común. Mientras esperaba de mal humor revisando mis notificaciones, veía de reojo como entraba cada vez más y más mamíferos de tamaños diversos, por la ropa deportiva e informal, y una rara forma de caminar, deduje que eran bailarines. Algunos traían cajas y estuches de formas muy específicas, por lo que deduje que eran los del equipo de audio.

Cuando estaba cargando mi teléfono móvil, la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero no fue una gacela la que entró por ahí, sino una malhumorada y enana panda roja, el pelaje de su cara era amarillo y el resto de su cuerpo, café, tenía la distintiva cara pintada de blanco, como un tierno payasito, pero su cara de pocos amigos decía lo contrario. Portaba ropas elegantes y azules, como las de una ejecutiva, un aburrido pantalón cubría sus piernas y cargaba en pata una charola con dos cafés.

—¿Se puede saber cómo chícharos entraste aquí? —habló la amargada hembra en un tonito acusatorio.

—Por la puerta, igual que tú, tarada —le respondí con la misma agresividad, cosa que obviamente no le gustó.

—¿Quién te crees, imbécil?

—¿Quién te crees tú, panda mal maquillada?

—Eres un… —La panda arrugó la cara y frunció el ceño, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero antes de estallar, tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó un poco—. Esta área es sólo para personal autorizado, no se supone que estés aquí, imbe… señor…

—Tengo nombre, perra. Soy Finnick.

Apretó los dientes y me miró con unos ojos asesinos, pero luego su cara se relajó, como recordando algo.

—Un momento… tú eres… ¿el zorro que Gaze…? —Negó rápido con la cabeza, tosió y me volvió a dirigir la palabra—. E-e-es decir, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te envió aquí? —me preguntó de forma insistente y mandona.

—Soy un paparazzi del diario "El hocicón" y vine a espiar a Gazelle y conseguir una foto de ella encuerada.

—¿¡Es en serio!?

—¡No idiota! Ella me citó aquí, toma esto y lee.

Le di el cartoncillo y ella me lo arrebató de mala gana. Lo leyó en cuestión de segundos y me lo regresó.

—Así que tú eres el famoso zorro del que habló Gazelle… ella no me dijo que serías un fénec.

—¿Algún problema con eso, pandita? —Levanté la ceja irritado.

—¡No me llames pandita, patán! —me gritó.

—¡Yo te llamo como se me dé la perra gana, mapache percudida! —le respondí más fuerte.

—¡Esto es ridículo! No puedo creer que Gazelle te haya traído aquí. Ella sabe bien que los zorros fénec no son de fiar…

—Que suerte que ella me contrató a mí, y no tú.

—Ja, ¿y tienes idea de quién soy yo?

—No sé, ni me interesa…

—¡Soy la representante de Gazelle, y yo decido quién es apto para trabajar con ella y con nuestro equipo y quién no!

—¡Me importa un bledo quién seas! A mí me mandó a llamar esa piernuda, no tú, y si a penas y tolero a esa loca cabra, no voy a aguantarte a ti o ningún otro mamífero estirado que se cree superior a mí.

—¡Y yo no voy a aguantar a un machito altanero con aires de grandeza, en especial a un maldito fénec!

—¿Qué pasó, corazón? —le respondí con un tono burlón y medio infantil—. ¿Quién te lastimó? ¿Un malvado zorro de desierto te puso arena en la…?

—¡Te voy a…!

Antes de que esa lunática se me lanzara encima, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando por fin a la impuntual gacela.

—¡Hola a todos! Perdón por llegar a estas horas, pero me quedé dormida y… ¡Santo cielo! ¿Finnick? ¿¡Eres tú!?

—¡Vaya! Ya era hora, cabra… ¡argh!

Enseguida se me lanzó una hembra, pero no la que esperaba. La piernuda esa se acercó a mí y me dio un gran y afectuoso abrazo que me tomó por sorpresa, me puso algo incómodo su exceso de dulzura, pero cuando vi la cara de asombro y de incredulidad que puso la panda roja, no pude evitar sonreír a mis ancha mientras observaba victorioso las muecas llenas de envidia que me regresaba la otra hembra.

—Ay, gracias corazón, gracias por venir a verme —me besó en la mejilla—. Por un momento llegué a pensar que no vendrías…

—Seh… yo también, Piernas, yo también…

—Y eso hubiera sido una pena… ¡ejem! —La antipática panda enana tosió.

Al instante, Cuernos se apartó de mí y mis patitas se quedaron con las ganas de seguir manoseándola… errr, que diga, abrazándola; todo por culpa de esa imitadora de mapache.

—Oh, veo que ya se conocieron.

—No he tenido el placer —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Por desgracia, yo sí. ¿Está "simpática dama" es tu mánager, no?

Ambos nos miramos de brazos cruzados. Gazelle se limitó a contener una sonrisa fingida.

—Así es Finnick, pero antes que eso, ella es una muy querida y estimada amiga, es de las pocas mamíferas con las que confió con todo el corazón y que auténticamente puedo llamar amiga.

Por muy fría o malhumorada que sea, las palabras claramente apenaron a la pandita. Ay, mi vido. Al menos supe enseguida que ella no era la típica sanguijuela que acecha en el mundo de la farándula.

—Finnick, te presentó a Retsuko; Retsy, él es mi ángel guardián y salvador, Finnick. —Extendió sus brazos como esperando que nos acercáramos.

Con algo de desgano, nos dimos la pata, ella apartó la mirada aún sonrojada por las palabras de Gazelle, yo hice un esfuerzo por no soltar un comentario tierno. Cuando se ponía así, la panda no estaba nada mal.

—Gusto en conocerte, Finnick —dijo entre dientes con algo de timidez.

—El gusto es todo mío, señorita Retsuko. —Agité su pata mientras le dedicaba una juguetona sonrisa, cosa que la hembra no se tomó a bien y apartó su zarpa de la mía enseguida.

—Cómo sea, Gazelle, querida, ¿podríamos hablar un momento en mi oficina?

—Oh, claro Retsy, ¿nos disculpas un momento, Finnick?

—Adelante, me encanta esperar —comenté con ironía.

—Genial, ya volvemos.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, luego vi como las dos hembras se dirigieron a una oficina que estaba a un lado y cerraron la puerta.

No me gusta ser chismoso, pero ya que mis orejas son enormes y tienen una recepción increíble, no me costó trabajo escuchar lo que esas dos comadronas discutían.

—¿No es acaso un encanto? —mencionó Piernas en un tono muy alegre.

—Oh, claro que lo es… es toda una joyita… ¿De qué taberna de mala muerte sacaste a este tipo? ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste que era un fénec!?

—¿De qué hablas Retsy? Ya te dije el otro día que lo conocí en el club naturalista y me salvó de un gran escándalo, es de fiar.

—¿De fiar? Querida, lo conociste sólo por un día y en la peor de las circunstancias, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! Sabes de los problemas que tenemos con los paparazzis y la prensa estos días, ¿quién te asegura que no se trata de una treta para perjudicarte? Además, ¡Míralo! ¡Es un zorro, y de los peores, los de desierto!

—Retsy, tranquila, también pensé en lo que me dijiste, pero si lo conocieras, él es diferente, es especial, yo lo sé…

—Claaaaaro. Tan diferente como De la Púa…

De pronto, hubo un silencio, no podía ver que pasaba allá dentro, pero imagino que eso último no le gustó nada a la estrellita pop.

—Finnick no es como él, es diferente; además, te estás saliendo del tema, confío en él plenamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura? ¿De dónde viene esa confianza, querida? Hasta dónde yo recordaba, tú no eres de las que se fía de nadie fácilmente, especialmente de locos admiradores.

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que me da más confianza! Él no es un fan mío, no le interesa mi música o mi fama, le importo yo.

—Sí, tú y tu dinero. Como cierto exnovio tuyo…

De nuevo otro incómodo silencio. Si de verdad esa panda roja enojona era su mejor amiga, Piernas tenía un pésimo gusto para elegir a sus amistades.

—¡Ya deja de compararlos, porque no son iguales! —contestó finalmente molesta la cierva. Caray, y pensé que solo yo era capaz de ponerla así.

—Oh, claro que no lo son, este es peor por el simple hecho de ser un…

—Sí, sí, un fénec, ¿podrías al menos dejar tu discriminación a los zorros por un momento? En verdad lamento la mala experiencia que tengas con ellos, pero no todos son iguales, y sé que Finnick no lo es.

—¿Y de dónde sacas tanta seguridad? Porque la verdad, no lo entiendo.

—Si dejaras tus complejos atrás e intentaras conocerlo mejor, quizás lo entenderías… además, él es amigo de Judy Hopps y de su pareja policíaca, Nick Wilde.

—¿Nick Wilde? ¿El famoso zorro policía?

—Ese mismo.

—¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Qué este zorro sea amigo de otro zorro?

—Uno policía, y no lo olvides, también es amigo de Judy, la coneja más confiable de la ciudad.

—Sí, sí, sí. Confianza, confianza. Confías en un extraño que conociste hace un día, confías en dos policías que conoces menos, ¡pero no puedes confiar en mí…!

—Retsuko…

—¡No Gazelle! ¡Por favor, escúchame! Como tu representante, no te recomiendo que te fíes tanto de él… pero como tu amiga… por favor, querida, yo sé lo que te digo, ¡no te dejes engañar por ese zorro charlatán!

Otro aburrido silencio, esta vez uno más prolongado. Al escuchar sollozos imaginé que se habrían abrazado o algo.

—Retsuko, eres mi amiga, y creo en tu buen juicio, y lo sabes; pero él no es lo que crees que es, mis huesos me dicen que es algo especial, mis caderas se mueven y tienen un buen presentimiento al respecto, y tú sabes muy bien que, mis caderas no mienten.

—Gazelle, entiende, te quiero mucho, no quiero que salgas lastimada, no de nuevo, no con lo de la…

—Retsy, no pasará, sólo dale una oportunidad, por favor, sólo por mí. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

¿Adivinen qué? Un maldito silencio de nueva cuenta, aunque este parecía producto de un puchero de la pandita esa.

—Ok Retsy, hagamos un trato: Si logras demostrarme que él no es de fiar, lo sacaré enseguida de mi equipo de trabajo, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De veras?

—Sí Retsy, pero tienes que prometerme que primero le darás una oportunidad, ¿me lo prometes?

—Está bien, lo voy a intentar… ¡Pero ya verás que yo tengo la razón!

Un par de risitas y lo que imagino un tierno abrazo (o un beso lésbico, ya no se sabe en estos tiempos, la verdad) después, las dos hembras terminaron su breve charla a mis espaldas y salieron por fin de su oficina. Mientras yo fingía revisar notificaciones con mi teléfono, Piernas le daba unas indicaciones a su dizque mánager y mejor amiga.

—Retsy, necesito que reúnas a todos para un aviso grupal, quiero informarle sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia. Por favor.

—Sí Gazelle, enseguida.

—¿Terminaste, Piernas?

—¡No le digas así, pelado!

—Está bien Retsy, no tengo problemas en que me llame así, me gusta; además, me recuerda a cierto incidente que pasó el otro día y…

—¡Sí, sí, sí, muy bonito recuerdo, Piernas! Ya la oíste, Zuko.

—¡No me llames Zuko! ¡Soy Retsuko!

—Ay perdón, que delicadita me saliste.

La panda me dedicó una mirada fulminante, luego otra a su amiga, la gacela sólo le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Espero sepas lo que haces, Gazelle…

Fue lo último que pronunció la chica antes de dejarnos solos.

* * *

Unos diez o quince minutos después, Piernas, Zuko, un montón de mamíferos variados y yo estábamos en una enorme duela con espejos que parecía una sala de ensayos para los bailarines. La hembra tomó un altoparlante y comenzó a hablar.

—Primero que nada, buenos días a todos. —Miró el reloj de su muñeca de reojo—. Bueno, casi tardes.

Luego de las risitas bobas, Piernas prosiguió.

—Tengo tres avisos muy importantes que darles hoy. En primer lugar, el equipo técnico me informó que el vídeo musical de "Loba" que hemos estado grabando estas últimas semanas, está prácticamente terminado.

A continuación siguió un canturreó y alboroto de parte de los animales presentes. Vaya que tenía bien amaestrados a sus empleados.

—Gracias chicos, de verdad esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, por eso, y como ya es costumbre, una vez que me digan que ya está terminado, me gustaría hacer la primera proyección con todos ustedes para que sean los primeros en ver el fruto de nuestro trabajo.

Más berridos animalescos y una ola de aplausos se escucharon por toda la habitación. Por un momento creí que había asistido a un evento político.

—Ja, ja; me alegra que estén tan emocionados como yo. —Aclaró su garganta y continuó—. En segundo lugar, les recuerdo que estamos a menos de cuatro meses para el gran concierto en el estadio Zootennial, así que de ahora en adelante, nos enfocaremos sólo en hacer los ensayos, empezando desde hoy, claro.

Un "Aaaahhhhhhhhh" desganado y colectivo fue lo que recibió la gacela de respuesta, ella claro, sólo sonrió.

—Vamos, aunque no lo parezca, venimos a trabajar, je, je, je. —Rió como una cabra mientras los demás igual reían con ella—. Y saben que el concierto es muy importante, han pasado un par de años desde la última vez que me presenté en vivo y ante un gran número de mamíferos, así que…

—¿Y el concierto de hace un año? —dijo un animal entre la multitud, seguido de más risas estúpidas.

—Bueno Gussi, es cierto que aparecí en un pequeño concierto improvisado que hicimos en celebración a la resolución del caso de los aulladores, pero sólo fue un show de 5,000 animales montado en las calles de la comarca de la Sabana, donde los cuatro felinos del pilar y yo participamos. Pero esta vez nos presentaremos ante 85,000 espectadores y les daremos un show inigualable y que nunca hayan visto. Así que todo tiene que quedar perfecto. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes, verdad?

—¡Sí! —gritó la borregada casi al mismo tiempo. En serio, esto parecía más un discurso político.

—Gracias, son un amor. Así que bueno, hoy continuaremos ensayando, y si el vídeo musical está listo antes de lo previsto, les prometo que saldrán temprano hoy.

Luego de una corta ovación, Piernas continuó.

—Y por último, y no menos importante, quiero aprovechar que estamos todos reunidos para presentarles a un mamífero que se unirá a nuestro equipo de trabajo. ¡Saluden todos a Finnick!

La rubia me señaló con su pezuña e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verme, pese a no ser penoso, en ese momento me sentí algo incómodo, no pude más que sonreír forzadamente y saludar de forma obligada.

—Hola, mucho gusto… —refunfuñé entre dientes.

Entre miradas confundidas y uno que otro "Awww" fui recibido por numerosos mamíferos..

—¿Al fin decidiste adoptar, querida?

—¿Está bien poner a tu propio hijo a trabajar?

Algunas preguntas estúpidas y burlas se hicieron presentes, incluyendo la risa ahogada de Gazelle y su mánager que por cierto, era la primera vez que la veía no mostrar esa cara de pocos amigos. Por mi parte, yo sólo me tragaba el coraje y apretaba mis zarpas para no decir o hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme en mi primer día de trabajo, si es que se le podía llamar así.

—Ja, ja. no Ester, —le dijo a una jirafa—, sé que su apariencia puede resultar engañosa, especialmente para las especies más altas, pero este zorrito…

—Fénec— susurró la Zuko de mala gana.

—Esta bien, Retsuko; este tierno fénec…

—Tierno no, guapo. —La interrumpí casi gruñiendo.

Unas risas más, incluidas las de Gazelle, suavizaron un poco el ambiente, aunque la pandita roja no dejó de verme con recelo.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Este guapo y muy atractivo fénec será a partir de ahora mi nuevo escolta personal que estará apoyando…

De pronto, una risotota muy fastidiosa y burlona destacó de entre las otras, y se prolongó tanto que hasta otros mamíferos se comenzaron a incomodar. Aunque sin duda era yo el más fastidiado por todas esas burlas innecesarias, por no decir furioso al respecto.

—Te noto muy divertido, Charlie. ¿Te importaría decirnos porque? —le preguntó Piernas con una sonrisa fastidiosa.

Dirigí una mirada asesina al pobre diablo que osaba burlarse de mí hasta que, de entre toda la borregada de animales, salió un alto y fornido jabalí que tenía cara de violador recién salido de prisión. No era que me diera miedo o algo, pero simplemente su tamaño, esas horrendas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y sus colmillos rotos pero aún afilados intimidaban un poco a cualquiera. Pero claro, eso era algo que no iba a demostrar en ese momento y menos en frente de tantos mamíferos.

—Mira Gazelle, tú sabes que no suelo discutir tus decisiones, pero debo decir que esta elección de elemento de seguridad… se queda corta…

¿Adivinen lo que provocó tremendo chiste original de don comedia? Más risas y burlas que ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la molesta gacela interrumpió las risas con su voz.

—Bueno Charlie, quizás Finnick no parezca un escolta convencional, pero es precisamente por eso por lo que lo escogí, nadie esperaría que él sería uno de los elementos de seguridad, ni siquiera los de la prensa, a quienes por cierto, he visto que tienes mucha dificultad para alejar últimamente.

Se escuchó un "Uuuhhhh" colectivo, y el maldito cerdo colmilludo quitó esa sonrisa ridícula de su fea cara.

—Además —agregó su alteza serenísima—. Él puede acompañarme a ciertos lugares a los que tú no podrías… ¿comprendes?

—¿Cómo cuál? ¿El desagüe? ¿Por la tubería?

Otra ola de risas explotó entre el público y mi paciencia también. Me lancé contra el puerco ese y él maldito intentó interceptarme con una pata, logré esquivarlo y saltar hacia su pecho para tomarlo con rudeza de la camisa, pero al intentar capturarme entre sus cochinas pezuñas, me trepé a él y rodeé su cuerpo para no ser alcanzado, pero finalmente, el muy infeliz logró reaccionar y, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró desprenderme de su apestoso traje y me lanzó al piso.

Las carcajadas se transformaron en sonidos de sorpresa, incluidos los de la piernuda esa.

—¡Finnick! ¡Charles! ¡Basta! —nos reprendió la cierva cornuda—. ¡No peleen!

—¡Te dije que no vendría nada bueno de ese fénec! —¿Adivinen cuál panda roja dijo eso?

—¿Cómo piensas proteger a alguien tan importante como Gazelle con ese tamaño, Pulgarcito? —me reclamó ese puerco salvaje.

Unas burlas más salieron de los hocicos de esos chismosos, ahora con mayor intensidad.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo tú sin tus pantalones, marrano? —sonreí orgulloso.

—¿De qué estás…?

El lento jabalí tardó en darse cuenta que las últimas risotadas no eran para mí, sino para él, el puerco salvaje modelaba sin darse cuenta unos lindos bóxers de corazoncitos que de seguro le compró su mamá. Me miró confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que la hebilla que sostenía entre mis patas era suya, la cual obtuve sin dificultad al cortar el cincho de su gorda cintura con mis garras. Luego, al verse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que sus pantalones habían caído al suelo por efecto de la gravedad, y que las escandalosas carcajadas que se oían eran producidas por el "sensual" espectáculo bajo sus calzones.

—¿Cu-cu-cuándo hiciste esto…? —comentó Puerquísimo sonrojado mientras se subía la ropa con harta pena.

—Mientras estabas ocupado haciendo tus chistes finos y confiado en que no sería una amenaza para ti, vi que estabas a nada de reventar tu cinturón con esa panzota que te cargas, y también noté que tu bolsillo izquierdo estaba algo sobrecargado; así que mientras te distraía con mi furia fingida, liberé a tu cintura de su apretada prisión y aligeré tu bolsillo señor… Charleston Pigmenton… —comenté mientras leía la identificación del gordo que venía en la billetera que le arrebaté—… vaya, te veías bien con tus dos colmillos completos, ¿qué te pasó galán?

—¡De-desgraciado…! ¿En qué momento…? ¿Cuándo…?

De coraje, el corpulento cerdo salvaje alzó un puño, pero al casi volverse a caer sus pantalones y enseñar algunos corazoncitos de su ropa interior, el jabalí rápidamente usó sus dos patas para evitar volver a soltar sus pantalones, cosa que provocó más risas.

—Chicos, basta… je, je, je… —rió Piernas esta vez no por mí, si no para su patético guardaespaldas—. Como puedes ver, Charlie, Finnick está lleno de sorpresas, ni siquiera estaba enterada de que fuera tan bueno desnudando a un macho, si eso hizo contigo en unos segundos, no quiero ni imaginarme qué tan rápido lo hará con la afortunada hembra y dueña de su corazón.

Más carcajadas bobas salieron de esos zopencos por el "ingenioso" chiste de la tipa esa; aunque meh, me dio igual. Al menos no era una burla de mi estatura. Luego de que la borregada dejara de reír, la estrellita pop continuó hablando con el jabalí.

—Así que, si ni tú ni nadie aquí presente se esperó eso de él, la prensa o los paparazzis no tendrán oportunidad. Además, a diferencia de ti, Finnick va a acompañarme a todos lados, incluso a los que tú no puedes, ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero, Charlie? —La cierva le guiñó el ojo.

El colmilludo abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego subió y bajó su cabeza nervioso indicando que entendía a lo que se refería.

—Ah… esto… sí Gazelle.

Ya que el tipo estaba muerto de vergüenza tras mostrar los chones en público, sólo pude imaginar que el muy marica era de los que le daba pena ir a lugares como el centro naturalista. Tan grandote y tan penoso.

—Bueno, aclarado eso y regresando a lo de Finnick, es obvio que él no conoce mucho de nosotros y lo que hacemos, por lo que estaré junto con él presentándole a todo el Team Gazelle para que se vaya acostumbrando, así que me disculpo por adelantado por si los interrumpimos un poco, je, je.

Luego de unos murmullos entre ellos, Piernas interrumpió a todos de unos fuertes aplausos y todos volvieron a ponerle atención.

—Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, ¡vamos a esforzarnos y a ponernos patas y pezuñas a la obra!

El público de la diva respondió con una ola de aplausos y tras eso, se comenzaron a dispersar para hacer lo suyo. Poco a poco quedamos en el lugar Cuernos, Zuko, yo y el menso del jabalí que esperó a que todos salieran para ir a buscar un nuevo cinturón y evitar que sus pantalones se volvieran a caer, supongo.

—Linda plática motivacional, Piernas —le comenté—. Se ve que los tienes comiendo de tus cascos.

—Ja, ja. Awww, Finnick, gracias, no creo ser tan buena líder, pero se hace lo que se puede, bebé…

—¡No me llames bebé, Piernas! ¡Y no era un halago!

—¡Óyeme! —me reclamó la panda roja— ¡No te refieras a Gazelle de esa manera! ¡Es tu jefa, pelado!

—Ya Retsy, está bien, ya te dije que no me molesta, aunque en algo tiene razón Retsuko, Finnick creo que en privado no tengo problema en que me llames con tus otros ocurrentes sobrenombres, pero aquí en el trabajo, te voy a pedir de favor que me llames por mi nombre.

—¿Y si no quiero, Cuernos? —pregunté desafiante. ¿Qué iba a ser despedirme?

—¡Eres un…!

—Oh, pues nada. —Se relajó de hombros—. Pero puede suceder que los otros piensen que somos algo más que colegas de trabajo o amigos, quizás podrían pensar que somos… algo más —susurro en un tono dizque seductor—. ¿Y tú no quieres eso… o sí chiquitín?

—¡Ugh! Por su puesto que no, ¡Y si no quieres que te llame con apodos comienza tú por no decirme "chiquitín" o sus derivados, cabr… Gazelle!

—Je, je, ok, ok, tú ganas be… Finnick. ¿Tenemos un trato? —me extendió una de sus pezuñas.

—¡Meh!

Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda, aunque antes de que la molesta de Zuko me dijera algo, le di mi zarpa sin verla a los ojos y acordamos esa boba cláusula con zarpa y casco.

—Muy bien Finnick. Ahora, si no te importa, te mostraré todo el lugar y te presentaré a todos por aquí.

—No puedo contener la emoción —dije entre dientes con sarcasmo.

—Ay vamos, quita esa cara larga Finn… ¿Finn está bien?

—Seh, nada con diminutivos está bien en mi libro Pi… Gazelle —mencioné su nombre con cierta amargura, no sé porque. En el fondo, me gustaba más decirle Piernas.

—Bueno Finn, no te esponjes, te aseguro que te va a encantar la habitación que está ahí en el fondo.

—Lo dudo muchísimo.

—Son los vestidores de nuestras bailarinas y coreógrafas.

Al oír eso no pude evitar abrir mis ojos con emoción. Más recordando que entre el público había un par de mamíferas depredadoras de buen ver.

—Ok, me retracto… ¡Ya amo este lugar!

—Ugh, pervertido.

—¿La panda roja no es una de tus bailarinas verdad? Acabo de desayunar y no quisiera…

—¡Desgraciado, te voy a…! —gritó la Zuko furiosa con una cara súper agresiva que le daba aspecto de una cantante de Death Metal.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, no peleen, ¿quieren? Tenemos que…

—¡Gazelle, Gazelle! —la interrumpieron los molestos gritos de una oveja con audífonos que se dirigió corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Hey Bob, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres?

—¿Qué dices Gazelle? No te escucho.

Piernas rodó los ojos y sonrió, luego hizo una seña indicando sus orejas y el carnero sin cuernos tardó unos segundos en entender que se quitara los auriculares.

—Bueno Finn, este chico listo de aquí es Bob, nuestro técnico de sonido. Quien por cierto, debería estar ahora mismo renderizando nuestro vídeo musical junto con el equipo de Postproducción. ¿Qué pasa, Bob?

—¡Gazelle! ¡Esto es terrible! Estábamos armando el vídeo musical para mandarlo hoy pero se extravió un fragmento de 30 segundos y no lo encontramos.

—¿Lo extraviaron? ¡Qué acaso son idiotas! —demandó muy agresiva la panda contra el pobre corderito— ¿¡Cómo pueden perder algo así de importante!? ¿¡Y cómo no se dieron cuenta antes!? ¡Y justo hoy, el día de entrega con la disquera!

—Uy, ya cásate, ¿no? —comenté burlón por la explosividad de la Zuko, aunque todo el valor desapareció cuando esa loca me miró con unos ojos furiosos y apunto de sacar espuma por la boca—… o mejor no…

—Retsy, Retsy, tranquila, tranquila. —La gacela masajeó los hombros de su neurótica representante hasta que esta suavizó un poco su rostro y se veía menos asesina—. Aún hay tiempo, tenemos hasta la medianoche para entregarlo, y sea cual sea la razón de la ausencia de esos segundos del metraje, creo que lo importante ahora es tener listo el clip, ¿no?

—¡Pues sí, pero qué vamos a hacer! ¡Regrabar todo de…!

Un dedo silenció a esa guacamaya ruidosa, mientras Gazelle continuó.

—Pues creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo aún tenemos parte de la escenografía aquí en el estudio, ¿no?

—Pero…

—Pero nada Retsy, relájate, esto se puede arreglar y hemos salido de peores, ¿recuerdas amiga?

—Gazelle… —la Zuko vio ilusionada a Piernas… vaya que es otra la pandita cuando quita esa cara de loca… hasta se ve… linda…

—Bien, Bob, regresa y prepara a los chicos para volver a filmar de inmediato.

—Sí Gazelle —el tipo hizo un especie de saludo militar, se dio la vuelta y nos dejó solos.

—Retsy, tú habla con la maquillista y ve con los de vestuario, aún deben tener los dos atuendos que usamos. Que todos vayan al estudio 3 y se preparen para una grabación de emergencia. Y garantízales un pago extra si todo queda listo hoy.

—Pero Gazelle, eso se saldrá del presu…

—No importa, lo que falte cárgalo a mi cuenta. Reúne a todos y en unos minutos nos vemos allá, iré con Bob para ver que parte es la que falta y organizarlos.

—De acuerdo, Gazelle, enseguida me encargo de eso. Sin más que decir, la Zuko se fue corriendo pero sin quitar un rostro de preocupación en su cara, dejándonos a los dos solitos.

—Y Finnick…

—Imagino que el tour por el estudio se cancela.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—Papapapapapapa. —La interrumpí con una pata—. Descuida Piernas, yo entiendo, se ve que la vida de una estrella pop no es tan fácil como lo imaginé…

—Ay, no tienes idea Finnick… y eso que aún no es medio día…

—De hecho, son las…

—Bien, bien, cómo sea, en ese caso, ¿está bien que te deje solo?

—Seh, no hay problema, de todos modos el lugar se ve enorme, me gustaría conocerlo por mi cuenta, no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo, ni que fuera un cachorro…

—Pues…

—¡Cierra el pico y lárgate de una perra vez! —le grité molesto—. Tienes un vídeo que entregar, y ya que no es uno porno, no me interesa.

—Je, claro Finn. Aunque puede que te lleves una sorpresa cuando lo veas terminado…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, nada… si sale todo bien hoy, lo verás más tarde. Bueno… te dejo be… Finn, ¡adiós! —Se alejó galopando enérgicamente. Cabra loca… pero de buen trasero, esos pantalones de yoga no dejaban nada a la imaginación— ¡Y no vayas a espiar a nadie en los vestidores! —me chilló a lo lejos.

—¡Por favor, Piernas! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que estuviéramos en el club…

Ella me sonrió para finalmente alejarse. No sé porque, pero me sentí feliz… y eso… era bastante raro. Como sea, me disponía a hacer una visita de trabajo a los vestidores, que diga, a la sala de las bailarinas cuando algo me jaló de pronto de la camisa.

—¿Qué ca… cascos?

Una zarpa pequeña me había atrapado desde el interior de lo que parecía el cuarto de escobas. Aunque podía ver en la oscuridad, pude ver que la nada misteriosa panda roja ponía seguro al cerrojo y luego jaló una cadenita para encender una luz apenas visible.

—Vaya… y yo pensé que no te agradaba… Zuko… Veo que soy irresistible. —Le guiñé un ojo y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa de galán.

—¿Qué? ¡Noooooo! —Me miró asqueada—. ¡No digas tonterías imbécil! —Se sonrojo casi enseguida—. ¿¡Qué crees qué… !?

—Ay, no lo sé —le comenté pícaro—, hembra madura sin sortija encierra a un apuesto depredador de su altura en una área recluida… he visto muchas películas triple equis para saber cómo terminará es… ¡Ugh! —esquivé a duras penas un zarpazo que casi me arranco una oreja! —¡Oye, tranquila perra, estoy jugando!

—¡Cierra la boca, grandísimo animal! E-e-esto… ¡N-no e-e-esto no es lo que crees!

—¿Y por qué estás sonrojada, Zuko!

—¡Qué no me llames Zuko, imbécil! —mencionó la pandita roja como un tomate e ignorando mi observación— Soy Retsuko y no es lo que crees. —La hembra enojona se dio un palmazo en la cara y luego de tomar un respiro, quitó la zarpa de su rostro y me vio más seria—. No creas que me doy cuenta de lo que eres.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que soy? Además de un apuesto y guapo fénec…

—¡Ush! —Rodó los ojos, exasperada—. Conozco a los de tu calaña, no eres más que un vil embustero, un charlatán y un vividor más que se quiere hacer rico a las expensas de Gazelle.

—¡Oh no! —Me llevé ambas patas al hocico, fingiendo una gran sorpresa—, ¿te diste cuenta? ¡Ay no! —Golpeé mis cachetes con mis palmas simulando asombro— ¡Ya me descubriste!

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Lo admito! —Coloqué el dorso de mi pata en mi frente, con actuado pesar— ¡Acepté esta porquería de trabajo para ganar dinero! ¡Por favor, no le digas mi secreto a Gazelle! —exclamé en un tono lo más melodramático posible—. ¡Bah! —Rodé los ojos malhumorado y señale la puerta detrás de mí con mi pulgar—. Bien cara de payaso, si ya acabaste de encasillarme como uno estafador como todos los habitantes de Zootopia, ¿me dejas salir del cuarto de escobas? No quiero que mis futuros colegas crean que tengo algo que ver con la representante de Piernas. Sería más difícil salir con las otras hembras del staff y…

—¡No finjas! —Me reclamó molesta. ¿O celosa? Vaya a saber qué pasaba por su loca cabecita multicolor— ¡Sé que sólo te importa su dinero!

—¡Oh no, eso sí que es mentira! —le repliqué molesto, levantando mi dedo índice—, también me interesan sus nalgas… Dulces moras, ¡viste como se mueven esos bomboncitos mientras corre? Es casi hipnótico… —dije casi babeando.

La Zuko hizo una extraña mueca en la cara que no hacía más que alimentar mis ganas por fastidiarla más. Era como si me pidiera a gritos que la sacara de sus casillas.

—¡No te permito que te refieras así de ella! ¡Ella no es un objeto para que fantasees con ella! ¡Gazelle es mi clienta principal, mi jefa, mi cantante favorita y sobre todo, ella es mi mejor amiga! —la tipa comenzó a picarme con su dedo acusatoriamente—. Y no dejaré que un maldito estafador como tú se quiera aprovechar de ella, le saque todo el dinero que pueda y le rompa el corazón.

—¡Pffffff, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —No pude aguantarme más por sus fumadas acusaciones y me rompí a reír.

—¿Y ahora de qué? ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? —Me exigió de forma agresiva—. ¿¡Crees qué esto es una maldita broma!?

—¿De qué berenjenas hablas, panda loca? Ay, ¡por favor! ¿En verdad crees que trato de enamorarla? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un especie de viudo negro? ¡Pfff! Mira, lamento decepcionarte, corazón…

—¡No me llames corazón, soy Retsuko!

—Lo que sea, lamento reventar tu burbuja de falsas acusaciones en mi contra, Zuko, pero no tengo ningún interés amoroso en esa cabra…

—¡Gacela!

—Es igual, el punto es que ella no me interesa, no es mi tipo y, francamente, no la soporto y no buscó tener con ella una relación personal, afectuosa o carnal… bueno, salvo quizás verla mover el bote, pero nada de amor y sentimientos cursis para mamíferos que no pueden lidiar con la soledad.

—Claro… —dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras me veía incrédula y cruzada de brazos. Aunque la verdad no me sorprendía.

—Y en cuanto al dinero, Zuko.

—¡Retsuko!

—Sólo quiero que me paguen lo justo, de hecho aún no he hablado con ella de cuanto va a ser mi salario, pero espero que sea más de lo que me daban en el trabajo que dejé por ella, por que si no, puede quedarse con su cochino empleo.

La expresión de la cara de la mapache percudida fue de genuino a asombro, pero enseguida volvió a poner esa boba cara de desconfianza.

—Bueno, al menos tienes la decencia de poner las cosas claras… pero yo no te creo.

—¿Y a mí qué chícharos me importa que me creas? No estoy aquí por ti y mucho menos por esa estrella pop. Mi camino se cruzó con el de ella de pura suerte y veo esto sólo como una oportunidad de ganar billetes, no más. Así que si ya dejaste de acosarme y de inventar historias cursis sobre mi inexistente relación entre la piernuda esa y tu servidor, me largo. Tengo bailarinas que ver, diga, que conocer…

Me di la vuelta para salir de ese clóset (que feo sonó eso…), pero la zarpa café de esa panda roja me detuvo.

—¿Ahora qué, zorra?

—¡Zorra tu madre!

—Pues lo es, dah… ¡O-o-oye! ¿Q-qué demonios estás… ?

Para cuando me di cuenta, la panda se estaba quitando la chaqueta de oficina y vi como a su camisa le faltaban los primeros botones de arriba, dejando ver un poco su escote y la tela guinda de su sostén. No tenía mucho de que presumir pero tampoco nada de qué avergonzarse.

—¿Es en serio? —Levanté la ceja tratando de ocultar la emoción de este interesante giro de los acontecimientos—. Bueno, pero que sea rápido porque en verdad quiero ver a esas bailarinas antes de que regrese…

Abrí la hebilla de mi cinturón y le bajé el cierre a mis shorts cuando la loca panda gritó fuera de sí..

—¿¡QUÉ CARÁMBANOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, DEGENERADO!? —Elevó su voz como si de una alma salida del mismísimo infierno se tratara, mientras me mostraba sus grandes y afiladas garras que hacían juego con sus puntiagudos colmillos y esos ojos que parecían sacar chispas.

—¡Argh, maldita zorra, baja la voz! —Me tapé los oídos, pues su aullido de perra loca casi me revienta los tímpanos—. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Siguiéndote el juego, suripanda _**(!)**_ ! Tú ya te estabas desnudando primero, así que pensé que querías…

—¡Sólo me quité el saco para buscar mi chequera, estúpido fénec libidinoso!

—¿Y como rábanos iba yo a saberlo? ¿Y me vas a decir que tu camisa se desabotonó sola, no?

—¿De qué estás…? ¡Argh! —Asustada, se cubrió por reflejo su diminuto escote, realmente no había mucho que ver, salvo el pelaje café arriba de su delantera, pero nada que ameritara esa reacción, la verdad—. ¡Pervertido!

—¿Pervertido yo? ¡Tú eres la que está casi enseñándome los pechos! Y si sólo me quieres aquí para gritarme en lo oscurito, yo me lar…

Quité el seguro de la puerta y la medio abrí, pero ella me volvió a retener de manera agresiva.

—En serio Zuko, ¡ya déjame salir o…! Vaya, vaya…

Con gran velocidad, vi que la panda roja escribía algo en su mentada chequera, pero para ser honestos, estaba más ocupado viendo el mini espectáculo de los modestos pechos de la hembra que se apretaron mientras ella escribía en dicha hoja. Unos segundos después, aparté la vista con desgano cuando la sexy mánager de Piernas arrancó con prisa una de las hojas de su cuadernillo y me la dio de mala gana.

—Mira, si es dinero lo que quieres… aquí tienes… ¡Y deja de mirarme el busto!

—¡Tú no me dices que hacer!

Agarré el cheque con indiferencia y leí la cantidad. No estaba nada mal, esa cifra era más que suficiente para pagarle varias renovaciones a mi van y vivir bien por un par de semanas, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de bajo que condición lo recibía.

—Que modesta cantidad. ¿Me imagino que no es mi cheque de pago, verdad?

—No, es tu finiquito por tu renuncia voluntaria —me dijo de forma seria—. Desaparece de aquí y no vuelvas a contactar a Gazelle jamás. Considera eso un anticipo y cóbralo cuando quieras. Pero si vienes conmigo y accedes a firmar un contrato en el que te comprometes a no volverla otra vez, te daré el resto.

—Vaya, una muy tentadora oferta —Le comenté masajeando mi barbilla, pero la decisión estaba tomada desde antes de que sacara su talonario—. Pero no gracias, no me llegas al precio.

—¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿Te parece poca cosa? ¿¡Acaso quieres más, zorro avaricioso!?

—Lo siento Zuko, pero mi dignidad vale más que eso, y no te molestes en agregarle ceros a ese número, ni tú ni lo que pueda ofrecerme Piernas es suficiente para comprar mi dignidad, así que guarda este chequecito donde quieras y déjame… ay no…

No sé si fue un reflejo o era mi mente pensando en otra cosa, pero le metí el cheque doblado en medio de sus pechos como si fuera una bailarina de esas a las que le das un billetito después de presentarte un buen show y bueno… ya se imaginaran la reacción de la Zuko…

—¡FÉNEC PERVERTIDO!

De una buena cachetadota guajolotera, me sacó del cuarto de escobas y me hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al piso. Naturalmente, en vez de disculparme por la confusión, le respondí con un grito fúrico para no manchar el poco orgullo o dignidad que me quedaba.

—¡Maldita panda loca! ¡Mejor usa ese dinero para comprarte una camisa nueva! —Me levanté del suelo enseguida, y viendo que mi hebilla y cremallera no estaban abrochadas, las ajusté mientras me alejaba de ahí—. Está mañosa, ¿quién se cree?

Al alejarme de ahí, escuché un par de murmullos a mi espalda y al girarme a ver de donde provenían los molestos susurros, observé que afuera del cuarto del que acababa de salir había un par de mamíferos y miembros del staff de Piernas, hembras en su mayoría. Una idea malvada digna de un zorro de mi calaña se cruzó por mi mente y les hice un ademán con mi dedo.

—Ustedes no vieron nada —comenté al mismo tiempo que subía el cierre de mi short.

Mientras me divertía viendo las caras asombradas de esas féminas, atrás de ella observé como la tal Retsuko salía del cuarto de intendencia abotonándose la camisa con fastidio, luego admiré las reacciones de las chismosas hembras y por último la cara de confusión en el rostro de la panda roja que enseguida se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que parecía.

—Ja, ja, ja. Voy a amar trabajar en este sitio.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me dirigí a buscar un lugar que quería visitar desde que Piernas me había dejado.

* * *

Aunque había dado con los famosos vestidores de las bailarinas, parecía que ninguna había llegado aún, según me enteré de algunos empleados con los que comencé a socializar, llegarían más tarde, si es que lo hacían. ¡Vaya decepción! Pero luego, tras escuchar una interesante conversación que oí por casualidad, unos tipos comentaron que había un grupo de unas lindas gatitas terminando sus ejercicios diarios, así que sin perder más tiempo, me lancé a ver a esas fierecillas.

Sin mucha cautela, entré al lugar que habían dicho los jariosos empleados, después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo ir a ver un par de gatitas tonificando sus cuerpos? Así que caminando como todo un don Juan, me acerqué a la puerta y toqué como el caballero respetuoso que soy.

—Hola, soy el nuevo, ¿puedo pasar a conocerlas?

Nada. No recibí respuesta.

—¿¡Hola!? —aullé de mala gana.

—Adelante, guapo. Está abierto, pero te advierto que estamos sin camisa, miau~ —maulló una sensual voz bastante femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí los ojos como si me hubiera acabado de sacar la lotería. ¡Este debía ser mi día de suerte! Entre enseguida sin pensarlo dos veces y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

—¡Con permi…!

Sin embargo, en vez de ser recibido por sudorosas gatitas en topless, me tope con cuatro tigres de bengala de pecho aceitado que al verme, posaron orgullosamente frente a mi.

—Hola… guapo —Me dijo uno de esos 'masculinos' tigres con una voz que no dejaban de sonar a la de una hembra.

Arqueé la ceja confundido y creo que sólo alcancé a gritar algo así como:

—¿¡Y LAS HEMBRAS!?

Obviamente estas no eran las gatitas que buscaba.

**_\- - - Continuará… |\|_**

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Ay, santo cielo, ¡por fin acabé este condenado capítulo…! bueno… "acabé", pues como pueden ver, se extendió más de lo que pensé originalmente y me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos (aunque la segunda parte puede que sea más corta) y que por fin pude actualizar este cochino fanfic después de casi medio año sin poder hacerlo. De todo corazón me disculpo por la exagerada tardanza, muchísimas gracias por su infinita paciencia y una sincera disculpa por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar esta porquería; pero si les soy sincero, fue una fatal mezcla entre flojera, pérdida de interés en el fandom, bloqueos de escritor y problemas personales de los que no vale la pena comentar aquí. Pero en fin, pese a los contratiempos, espero no haber perdido el toque y que encuentren entretenido este capítulo aunque no se centre mucho en Gazelle y Finnick, aunque sí presenté una interesante relación entre el fénec y un personaje muy particular que quizás algunos reconozcan… ¡Así es, **Retsuko**! La famosa panda roja deathmetalera de Netflix (Si no han visto su anime, **Aggretsuko**, se los recomiendo ampliamente) se une a esta loca historia. Originalmente era un cameo que planeé antes de que se hiciera tan reconocida (en los cortos de menos de un minuto que quizás pocos conozcan que se llamaban simplemente "**Aggressive Retsuko**") aunque me alegra que la "Zuko" como Finnick la comenzará a llamar desde ahora haya ganado un poco de popularidad y el reconocimiento que se merece. Será un simple personaje de apoyo que aunque sea 100% partidaria a Gazelle, le dará uno que otro empujón por el camino correcto al gruñón de Finnick. Y si se preguntan porque tiene tanto rencor hacía los zorros del desierto o fénecs... bueno, no les voy a spoilear la razón, pero sólo recuerden que una de sus colegas de trabajo en el anime es una simpática y sonriente vulpina. Hahahahahahaha!_

_Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. No prometo nada, pero espero tener muy pronto la segunda parte de este capítulo (mínimo no tardarme eones como con este capítulo). ¡Abúr!_

**_Pequeño comercial:_**

_Si bien reconozco que me manché con la actualización de este fic, al menos no todo el tiempo lo pasé flojeando. Si no se enteraron, mientras desarrollaba este capítulo, escribí un fic de Finnzelle con lemon. Si les interesa leerlo, pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta con el nombre **Portavasos improvisado**._

_**(!) **Finnick llama a Retsuko "Suripanda" para referirse a ella de forma despectiva, aunque la palabra correcta es "Suripanta" (Significa mujer libertina y puede usarse como un sinónimo de prostituta) creo que como Retsuko es una panda roja, el insulto suena mejor como Suripanda en vez de Suripanta, ¿no? Bueno, ahí está una curiosidad curiosa que nadie pidió, me iré a dormir un rato, lol._


End file.
